In The End I'll Always Come Back to You
by HaNpllfan
Summary: Aria and Ezra fell in love, but some lies and a huge secret tore them apart. Now months later they are reunited in the most epic of ways.
1. He Said, She Said

***I do not own Pretty Little Liars first off and the story line I began before the whole Maggie being paid off thing happened.**

****This story came to my head one day when I woke up and my bff Tori and I have been working on it ever since. I am unsure of the length it will be but there is plenty of ups and downs to go. **

Aria jumped up and ran to the bathroom, just making it in time before she threw up her dinner. Ezra followed close behind her, bending down and gathering her hair out of her face. When she was finished he helped her up from the ground and got her a glass of water.

"Aria, are you okay?" Ezra asked as he led her back to the couch.

"Yeah, Hanna had the flu last week and I'm sure I caught it from her." Aria said as she sat down beside Ezra and snuggled into him.

"Just rest for now, if you need anything else let me know." Ezra told her as he wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on top of the head.

*PLL*

"Miss Montgomery, it appears as though you are pregnant." The doctor said as she walked back into the room.

"How far along am I?" Aria asked as she fought back tears."

"About 2 months, I would say that you conceived around Valentine's Day. Here are your prescriptions for your prenatal vitamins and if you need anything feel free to come in anytime." The doctor told Aria with a smile.

"Thank you." Aria said as she got up in a daze and left the room.

*PLL*

*7 Months Later*

Aria woke up in the middle of the night to a puddle of liquid and extreme pain in her stomach and back.

"Myra!" Aria yelled out for her very eccentric grandmother who insisted to not be called grandma or any form thereof.

"It's 4 in the morning, what is it dear?" Myra asked as she walked into Aria's room.

"My water broke. The baby is coming." Aria said as another contraction hit.

"Okay I'll grab your bag and you change your clothes and I'll get you to the hospital." Myra said as she flew out of the room.

20 minutes later Aria was being wheeled back to the delivery room, Myra close behind. Once they reached the room a nurse quickly got Aria into a hospital gown and hooked up to an IV. They were able to give some medicine to help with the pain and within two hours she was ready to push.

"Come on honey, one more push and you got it." Myra said as she held Aria's hand.

With all that she had she pushed one final time and a small cry was heard.

"Aria, meet your daughter." The doctor said as she placed the tiny girl on Aria's chest.

"_Aria, I know you are pregnant it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. Ezra knows as well and he isn't happy about it to say the least." Diane Fitzgerald said to Aria, who was waiting on Ezra in his apartment to come back from getting dinner._

"_We've never talked about it. Ezra would be happy I know he would." Aria said to the lady._

"_He told me that you guys are so young and that he doesn't want a child to hold him down. Aria if you could make this little mistake go away, I can give you whatever you want." Diane said as she grabbed her checkbook._

"_Ezra would never want me to get rid of our child and he would never call it a mistake. I think that you should leave." Aria said as she stood up from her place on the couch._

"_I know that I have never been nice to you and never approved of your relationship with my son, but the things that he said about you being pregnant should never be said. I also have this letter that he had began to type for you saying that he didn't want it. I was only trying to help you to get rid of it before it was too late." Diane said as she handed Aria a half written letter from Ezra's typewriter that said he didn't want to be a father and that he loved Aria be he couldn't be with her if she kept the baby._

"_I will never give up my baby and if Ezra doesn't want it, well then he won't have it. Tell your son I said good-bye."Aria said with tears in her eyes as she fled out the door._

"I love you baby, and no matter what I will never leave you." Aria said to the little girl who had Ezra's curly hair and eyes.

"Ma'am do you have a name for your baby?" The nurse asked as she took the baby into her arms to weigh her and make sure she was okay.

"Lila Ebony Montgomery." Aria said.

"Such a beautiful name, Lila Ebony Montgomery born November 14, 2012 weighing 7 lbs and 8 oz and she is 5 inches long." The nurse said as she handed Aria the little girl who was now wrapped in pink blankets.

"She is beautiful Aria." Myra said as she looked down at the tiny girl. "She has your nose and mouth.

"And her father's hair and eyes." Aria said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to go call your mom and dad. I think you two need some time to yourselves." Myra said as she kissed Aria and Lila on the head and left the room.

"Miss Montgomery I hate to bother you again but I need to know what to put down for the father." The nurse said as she came in again. The question that Aria had been dreading for the entire 7 months since the falling out with Ezra's mother had finally came up. She could put N/A but that wouldn't be true because she knew who the father was and even if he didn't want to be a part of the baby's life, her daughter should know who her father is.

"Ezra Fitz." Aria said as she looked down at the sleeping baby. "Ezra, would have loved you."

*PLL*

Ezra was new to Los Angeles and didn't know many people there. He had recently acquired a teaching job at USC and thought it was the right time to move on. He had stayed in Rosewood even after Aria had left, presumably to have the abortion that she told his mother she was getting. He stayed for the first semester to resume his teaching job at Hollis, but the memories were too much.

Ezra wasn't sure what had drawn him to the galleria tonight but it looked like something fun to do. He was unsure of the owner but the gallery was located in the southern part of LA, a part he would never think to have a gallery as nice as the one he was standing in front of.

Ezra walked into the galleria which was filled with paintings, sculptures, and even some photography. All of the art pieces were very modern and bright. He was usually attracted to more sophisticated things but these works of art weren't half bad.

He looked around at all of the people there. There were only about 20 people there which wasn't a lot but then again it was a small gallery in the wrong side of town. There was an older couple standing in the corner talking to another older couple. Over in the other corner there were about 10 college aged kids that Ezra assumed were here for a class project. The rest of the people were dispersed about the room talking and eating. Then there was a petite brunette in the corner looking at a picture. She was holding a baby that Ezra assumed to be a few months old. She wasn't talking to anybody else her age and seemed to be content in the moment. When she turned to the side Ezra got a look at her face and thought it looked familiar.

Ezra walked closer to the lady and the baby. When he got about 10 feet away the woman turned around and he saw that it was in fact Aria. She turned back around when someone called her name and headed to the back room. Before she turned around and left however Ezra got a good look at the baby. The child had Aria's nose and cute little mouth for sure, but those curls looked exactly like his when he was a baby and the deep blue eyes that ran in the Fitz family. The baby looked at him and smiled and started to coo at Ezra who smiled in return.

"What's got you so happy?" He heard Aria ask as she walked into the other room.

Ezra turned around and almost ran out of the gallery. That couldn't be Aria with a baby because she didn't have it; his mom had told him so. He read the letter she had written him.

"_Mom, what are you doing here and where is Aria?" Ezra asked when he got back from getting dinner._

"_She left." Diane said from her place on the couch. "She left this for you though. Said it was easier to type something out then it would be to tell you in person." Diane finished and handed Ezra the letter._

"_I'm sorry honey. I know you would have loved to have that baby."_

"_Baby? What baby are you talking about?" Ezra asked in shock._

"_You mean she didn't tell you? She's pregnant, said she didn't want the baby, something about being too young. I have to go, love you." Diane told Ezra and got up and kissed him on the cheek before heading out of the apartment._

_Ezra couldn't believe it. Aria was pregnant, he had gotten his high school girlfriend pregnant and she didn't want the baby, his baby, their baby. Ezra sat down on the couch and slowly opened the letter._

_Dear Ezra,_

_ The time that I have spent with you has been the greatest of my life. You have gotten me through so much and you will never know what you mean to me. I can't have this baby, not now my life is too messed up and we are both too young. Don't worry about it; you won't have to see me anymore. I really do love you and I feel like this is the best for us. Always remember B-26._

_Love Always,_

_Aria_

_Tears were now running down Ezra's face as he read what the girl he loved had written to him. How could she just leave him like that? He would have wanted the baby. _

_*PLL*_

"Aria you have to go to school. I called and they said you could register today. Just take in the slip from your OBGYN saying that you gave birth 2 months ago and they will let you register." Myra said as she sat down on the bed beside of Aria.

"What am I going to do with Lila?"

"I'll watch her. Don't worry about a thing. I can work on my paintings and watch her at the same time, now go." Myra said as she pulled Aria out of bed.

"Fine." Aria grumbled as she went to find something to wear.

Aria decided on some jeans and a t-shirt. She was still shedding baby weight and still self-conscious about her body. She then walked over and picked up an awake Lila and got her changed and fed. When she was done she took Lila downstairs to Myra.

"I have some milk in the refrigerator and she needs to take a nap at 1." Aria said as she stood there still holding Lila.

"Aria, sweetie I know what to do. Now go to school and enjoy yourself."

"I love you baby." Aria said as she kissed Lila on the head and handed her to her grandmother before leaving the room with tears running down her eyes.

*PLL*

"Well, Miss Montgomery it appears as though all of your classes are set up." The advisor told Aria as she got up and handed her schedule to her.

"Thank you so much." Aria said as she walked to her first class. As she walked towards the classroom she saw the name FITZGERALD and smirked.

"I guess the world thinks this is funny." She said under her breathe.

"_Ezra, will you ever change your name back?" Aria asked one night as she and Ezra were curled up watching a movie._

"_No, I don't want anything to do with my family. When I'm Ezra Fitz I get to be the real me, the Ezra who loves reading and writing. But as soon as I become a Fitzgerald I become rich and everything that my mom wants me to be." Ezra said as he pulled Aria closer._

"_So one day I will be a Fitz and not a Fitzgerald." Aria smiled up at him and asked._

"_Yes Aria you will be a Fitz." Ezra said as he leaned down and kissed her head._

"Really someone named Fitzgerald, wow." Aria snorted as she walked into the classroom and sat down in the first row and pulled out her notebook and pen. A few minutes later the teacher walked in and set his stuff down on his desk. Aria never looked up until right at the last second, when she met by those piercing blue eyes. Fitzgerald was Ezra Fitz.

*PLL*

Ezra walked into class just on time. Ever since his encounter at the gallery he had not been himself. He had gotten no sleep that weekend and had gotten up late for class this morning and barley made it to class on time.

He put his stuff down on his desk and turned to see the first face in front of him to be none other than that of Aria. His Aria, the love of his life.

**A/N: I will be starting school on Monday and I also have another PLL story going on along with a 7****th**** Heaven story so if you can bear with me I promise it will be worth it. Please Read and Review. **

**xoxoxoxox **


	2. You again?

**First of all I wanted to let those of you that read the first chapter I went back and divided it where it should have been so it should make more sense being divided because there are flashbacks.**

**Secondly this story is not based on Aria's pregnancy but rather about her and Ezra running into each other again and working on their relationship. So anything about Aria's pregnancy will be used as flashbacks which are italics. So I hope that, that clears up things a little bit for anyone who was wondering. If you have any other question just leave a review or message me. Enjoy!**

Aria ran out of the classroom and to her car. She didn't know where else to go but she knew she couldn't leave she still had two other classes to attend today. She decided to sit in her car for the remainder of the class. Ezra was here in Los Angeles. Why was he here out of all places, why was he here? The only people who knew where she was were her parents.

"_Aria, are you sure you want to leave?" Byron asked from the doorway of Aria's room._

"_What does it matter to you anyway? You never approved of me and Ezra and now I am having his baby." Aria snapped back, never looking up from packing._

"_I learned to live with it. I just can't believe he said he didn't want the baby. As much as I don't like you guys together he always seemed like a gentleman." Byron said as he walked over and sat down on Aria's bed._

"_Yeah well I guess people change. He wrote a letter, his mom gave it to me. I didn't even get to tell him. I guess his mother figured it out and told him. I guess that's what hurts the most is that I never even got to tell him." Aria said as she sat down by her father._

"_I'm sorry, honey. Maybe one day he will realize that he needs to be there for you." Byron told Aria and wrapped his arms around her and brought her close._

"_Yeah, maybe but until then I think it's best to stay with grandma in LA."_

After Aria's other two classes she quickly made her way home. She couldn't wait to see Lila.

"I'm home." Aria yelled when she opened the door to Myra's studio apartment.

"Hey, honey we were just painting. Weren't we Lila?" Myra said as she walked in with Lila in her arms smiling at the site of her mother.

"Hey baby come here." Aria said as she reached for Lila and held her close.

"How was your first day of class?" Myra asked when they had reached the kitchen and Aria sat down with Lila.

"Terrible." Was all that Aria said.

"Why?"

"Ezra was my English teacher. He walked in and I was met face-to-face with his piercing blue eyes and curly hair. I then ran out of the classroom and spent the rest of the class in my car."

"You didn't talk to him, you just ran away?" Myra asked as she came over and sat across from Aria.

"I didn't know what to do. It hurt so much seeing him there. I felt like he abandoned me when I needed him the most."

"You don't know that for sure. I think that you can't make a proper judgment until you talk about it and he meets his daughter. He deserves that much." Myra said and got up and started dinner.

*PLL*

Ezra walked through Los Angeles wondering how the heck he ended up there. He was supposed to be in Rosewood moving on with his life. The memories hurt and he thought going to the other side of the country would help. But of all the places it was USC that called the same college Aria had went to. He had often wondered what would have happened if she would have stayed. For all of these months he thought that she had gotten rid of their child but the other night at the gallery the baby looked too much like her to not be hers.

Ezra remembered the night they had conceived like it was yesterday. They didn't sleep together a lot. They just felt like it was something special and that they didn't want to push her parents too far, but on Valentine's Day they did.

"_Aria are you sure about this?" Ezra asked as he looked down at her eyes._

"_Ezra, I am sure. We don't do this much but today is a day to celebrate love and what better way to do that than to make love?" Aria asked as she unbuttoned his shirt._

"_I love you so much Aria Montgomery." Ezra said as he placed kissed down her neck._

Ezra decided to go get something to eat and he decided to go out to a nicer restaurant and eat something better than take out. He decided on Olive Garden and walked in to be greeted by nothing but couples. It was like the world was rubbing it in his face that the love of his life ran away from him this morning. When the waitress asked him what he wanted he ordered some wine and alfredo. While he waited on his food he went to go to the restroom when he ran into someone.

"Oh sorry." The older woman said as she grabbed Ezra's arm.

"It's okay, all my fault it's been one heck-of-a-day." Ezra said.

"Tell me about it. Anyway sorry again." The lady said as she began to leave.

"Oh you dropped this." Ezra said as he picked up a business card.

"Oh, you can keep it I have plenty." The older lady said with a smile. "If you are into art, feel free to come to my art gallery tomorrow night."

"Yeah, it sounds fun. I'll try and make it." Ezra told the lady before he made his way to the bathroom.

When Ezra got back to the table he got out the business card and looked at it. The address looked like the address of the gallery that he went to the other night, the one where he had seen Aria. The painting on the front was one of the paintings that had been on the gallery. The name on the card said Myra La Vida, whom he assumed was the lady he ran into.

He decided that if that was the place where he had seen Aria that maybe she would be there again and he needed to see her.

*PLL*

Aria was awoken at midnight by the shrill cries of Lila. She walked over to the room next to hers and went over to the crib and picked up Lila.

"What's wrong honey? Are you hungry?" Aria asked already knowing the answer as Lila needed fed at midnight every night. Once Aria got ready she began to breast feed Lila and sat down in the rocking chair beside the crib.

"I saw your daddy today. You look just like him with a hint of me. I know he would love you in his own way, but he wasn't ready, isn't ready yet." Aria told Lila and when she was finished she cooed and giggled up at Aria. Aria then picked Lila up and positioned her on her shoulder to burp her. She began to walk around the room and stopped in front the dresser were a picture of Ezra and her sat. "You see that picture? That's your daddy, that was our anniversary and Grandma Ella let us go out. Whatever you do and wherever you go don't ever forget him. Always keep this picture close to your heart."

After a few more minutes Lila was fast asleep and Aria placed her in the crib. She kissed her on the head and headed back to her room. When she got there she pulled out her purse and dug through until she found her wallet. She opened up the accordion style wallet and looked behind her driver's license. Behind the license she found a picture that she and Ezra had taken just a week before everything went down. The picture was the one and only 'family' picture that they had taken. Ezra hadn't known she was pregnant but if you looked close enough you could see the glow.

"Why did you leave me? Why was I not good enough?" Aria asked herself as she hugged the picture close to her heart and let tears run down her face.

The next morning Aria was awaken by Myra to get ready for school after another hard good-bye with Lila and a long day of school Aria was ready to just sit back and do nothing.

"Aria, are you coming to the gallery tonight?" Myra asked when she walked into the living room to see Aria laying on the couch with Lila on her chest fast asleep.

"No, I have so much school work to do."

"Okay, well could you do some laundry if you get a chance because I am so far behind?"

"Yeah, of course." Aria said.

*PLL*

Ezra got ready for the gallery. He didn't know what to wear. He didn't want to dress up too much but at the same time if Aria was there he wanted to impress her. He decided on some dress pants and a nice t-shirt. He didn't want to be too early so he drove around a little bit. He decided to get to the gallery about 15 minutes after it opened for the showing. When he walked in he saw about the same amount of people as the other night. He was soon greeted by the lady he had run into the day before.

"I am glad you could make it. Sorry I didn't get your name yesterday." Myra said when she walked up to Ezra.

"Oh Ezra, Ezra Fitzgerald." Ezra said and shook Myra's hand.

"Oh Ezra such a lovely name, I'm Myra by the way and this is my gallery." Myra said with a smile.

"It's very lovely; I stopped by the other night. I'm new to LA and it looked like a nice place." Ezra said as he began to search the room for Aria.

"Thank you very much; I've worked very hard on it. Are you looking for someone dear?"

"Oh, no I uh just thought I saw someone I knew." Ezra said when he realized Aria wasn't there.

"Okay, well I must go make my rounds but I'll see you in a bit." Myra said and then walked around the room.

Ezra walked began to walk around he grabbed some of the food that was there and a drink. He really looked at all of the pictures and really took them in, there was something familiar about some of these pictures but he just didn't know what. When the gallery was getting ready to close Myra made her way back over to Ezra.

"Ezra, I'm so glad you came. It's so nice to have someone new and not these old critic's around here." Myra told him.

"Well it's nice to know someone in Los Angeles." Ezra said with a chuckle.

"How about you come over for dinner tomorrow night with my granddaughter and I? Say around 7?" Myra asked Ezra.

"Yeah it sounds great. Where do you live?"

"Oh third floor apartment 20." Myra told him with a smile on her face.

"I'll be there. See you tomorrow." Ezra said before leaving the gallery.

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews I really hope you guys like it and I will try to update again before the end of the week. I start school tomorrow so my updating will be off for a few weeks. Love to all of you.**

**xoxoxoxox**


	3. I didn't know

**A/N: Thanks for all of the support for this story. I haven't been able to work on it as much as I would like because of school but I hope to soon. If there are any questions please feel free to answer them I hope that it is easy to read and that it flows together. Also shout out to my little brother who helps me think of words when I totally blank (I promised him I would mention him) **

"Aria I invited a friend over for dinner tonight so make sure you are home by 7." Myra told Aria.

"Why?" Aria asked as she gathered some of her books up.

"Because, I said so besides it will be nice to sit down and have a nice dinner with people."

"Fine, I'll be back by then."

"Oh and Aria look nice the person who is coming might be able to do a lot for us." Myra told Aria as she walked out the door.

"Yes, grandma." Aria said with a smirk as she walked out the door. The only reaction she got from Myra was a role of the eyes.

Once Aria had left she walked over to a fussy Lila ad picked her up.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked Lila who just looked at her. "I think your mommy is going to be happy soon and your daddy." Myra told her and then took her laid her in the crib.

*PLL*

"All right class I want you to write me a 2 page summary on what you have read thus far of _To Kill a Mockingbird_." Ezra told his English class. He looked around the room and didn't see Aria; he then turned on his laptop and checked his updated class roster. To his disappointment Aria's name wasn't on the list. She must have dropped his class. Just then an idea hit him. He logged onto his social site and looked up Aria. Why he hadn't before he had no idea but it seemed like the perfect way to actually contact her. When he found her he clicked on her profile and saw a picture of her and a baby. He assumed it was her daughter, his daughter. The baby he saw the other night was in fact his daughter and she had never got rid of her. He then clicked and saw the general information that she was from Rosewood and she was a proud mother of Lila Ebony and that was all. He then saw something at the bottom of the profile which caught his eye under her quotes. _"You must give up the life you had planned in order to have the life that is waiting for you." _Ezra smiled when he saw it. He then clicked on the tab that said send message and began writing.

**Aria,**

**First of all I never stopped loving you and seeing you in my class the other day made me realize that I should have gone after you. Secondly you had the baby? I thought you didn't want it? I always knew you would be a great mom. Lastly I hope that we can talk and work things out, my life is nothing without you. Well I don't know what else to say but I love you. **

**P.s. My number is still the same so if you ever need anything please don't hesitate to call me**

**Love Always, (B-26)**

**Ezra**

Ezra hit send and closed his laptop and forced his attention back to his class. Some students were busy working while others were clearly making up a bunch of crap and not read. When the class was over Ezra went to his car and headed to his apartment. He had a few hours to kill before his dinner with the ever-so-crazy Myra and her granddaughter whom he assumed was maybe 10 or 11 by how young Myra looked.

*PLL*

Aria finished with her two classes and made her way home. She was greeted by a sleeping Lila and a crazy Myra.

"Oh, Aria I am so glad that you are home. I have to run to the store and I didn't want to wake Lila. I'll be back in time to make dinner. Just make sure you look nice." Myra said as she ran out the door.

"Hey, baby girl how are you?" Aria said as she walked into the nursery and kissed her sleeping daughter. She sat down in the rocker and pulled out her laptop to work on her online class. She was able to sign up for an online English class and drop Ezra's, as much as she wanted to see him every day it still hurt too much for her.

When she was done with all of her work for the day she signed onto her profile and saw that she had one new message. She clicked on the icon and saw that it was from **Ezra Fitz**. So he kept his last name on here but not to teach Aria thought to herself. She didn't want to read it but she knew she would regret it if she didn't. Once she was done she couldn't believe what she had read. He really thought that she didn't want the baby and he still loved her? She quickly hit reply and knew she had to have more answers.

**Ezra,**

**I always wanted the baby and I don't know who told you otherwise but it wasn't true. It was you whom didn't want it. I ran away because looking at you would be too hard knowing that you didn't love the life we had created. I never thought it was a mistake and I never thought you would either, but I guess sometimes we don't know people as well as we think. As I am sure you know I dropped your class because I can't stand to look at you and know that you didn't want me or OUR daughter. I still love you Ezra more than anyone in the entire universe, but I have to do what is right for my daughter, who by the way is called Lila Ebony. I don't know when I will be able to talk to you, but I do hope that someday I will be able to.**

**Love Always (B-26)**

**Aria**

Aria hit sent and looked over at her sleeping daughter and wondered what it would be like if Ezra was with them. What would it have been like if he had been there through the pregnancy? Would they be married?

"One day your daddy will be there for you." Aria told Lila who shot her eyes open at the word daddy and began to kick her feet and grab up towards Aria. "We have to get ready Myra says we have to look nice so let's go get a shower and get dressed up all pretty." Aria said as she picked up Lila and held her close.

*PLL*

Ezra lounged around his apartment for a few hours before he had to get ready for his dinner. It was weird because he was actually excited to spend time with someone, it didn't matter if it was with an older artist and her granddaughter. Maybe it would take his mind off of Aria for a few hours. Ezra got up and decided he should pick something up to take with him so he didn't seem like a jerk.

He stopped by the local market and bought some bread and a bouquet of flowers. He thought about wine but wasn't sure how old her granddaughter was and didn't want to offend anybody. He then made his way back to the gallery and pulled into the same place he had the previous times he was there.

*PLL*

Aria had gotten her and Lila both cleaned up. Myra had come home and was almost done with dinner and their guest should be arriving at any minute. Aria decided to wear the black dress that she always wore to the gallery showings, as it made her feel the most comfortable and didn't show off the baby fat she still had. She was getting her heals on and earrings in when she hear a knock at the door.

"I got it." She heard Myra yell. Aria then picked up Lila and brushed down the puffy dress she had on and put a bow in her hair. She walked into the hallway and saw Myra talking to some man.

"Ah, Aria this is Ezra." Myra said with a smirk.

"Aria?" Ezra asked as he blinked a few times and then turned his attention to the baby Aria was holding.

"Ezra, what are you doing here?" Aria asked from her place in the doorway.

"Your grandmother invited me when I was at her showing last night." Ezra told her as he walked closer.

"Myra can I see you for a minute?" Aria asked as she grabbed her grandmother's hand and pulled her into the kitchen. "You know who Ezra is, how could you invite him here?"

"I think you guys need to talk and I know that you aren't going to do it on your own so I thought it was all but fate when I ran into him at the gallery." Myra said as she took Lila in her arms. "Now go talk to him."

"Fine." Aria said and walked into the dining room/living room to see Ezra just standing there.

"Aria, I didn't know she was your grandma I promise." Ezra said with a panic in his voice.

"I know you didn't, but she knows who you are. She had this whole thing planned out we are supposed to talk." Aria said as she led Ezra to her room. "We can talk in here that way she can't listen in as well."

"Aria, you have to know that I always wanted our baby. I didn't even know you were pregnant, I would have been there for you." Ezra said as he stood near the door and Aria sat on her bed. He didn't want to get too close too soon.

"You didn't? Your mother told me you did and you thought it was a mistake and I needed to get rid of it or I would lose you. She also gave me this." Aria said as she got up and walked over to her nightstand and pulled out the half written letter from his typewriter. She then walked over to him and handed it to him.

"Aria, I never wrote this." Ezra said as he threw the note on the bed. "If I would have known you were pregnant I would have been there for you."

"Ezra, I don't want to hear it really." Aria said as she walked past him to her desk and started to fidget with things.

"Wait my mother gave you this? She gave me a note from you. It said that you didn't want the baby and it would best if we didn't talk anymore and that you still loved me but couldn't be around me."

"I never wrote or typed or whatever a letter to you. I was scared to death to tell you about the baby. That day you went to get something to eat your mother came and gave me that note. I was going to tell you that day and then I read it and I just left. Weeks went by and you didn't contact me so I moved here to stay with my grandma." Aria told him not looking up from her desk.

"Aria, my mom screwed both of us over. She lied to both of us. I didn't know you were pregnant and if I did I would have been there for you. I have always wanted to have kids with you I want to be with you Aria." Ezra said as he stepped closer to Aria.

"Ezra I can't, not right now at least. Go have dinner with my grandma and your daughter. I'll be out in a few minutes." Aria said as she pushed Ezra towards the door.

Ezra walked into the dining room again and saw Myra holding a wide-awake Lila.

"How did things go?" Myra asked when she saw Ezra enter the room.

"I don't know, apparently my mother lied to both of us." Ezra said as he sat down at the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hun, hold her for a minute I got to go get something out of the oven." Myra said handing Lila over to Ezra and not even giving him a chance to object. When Lila was in his arms she began to smile at him and make funny noises.

"Hey baby, I'm your daddy." Ezra said with tears in his eyes. He then brought a hand started to stoke her hair and touched her tiny hands. She then latched onto his finger with her left hand and held on tight. "You like daddy's finger do you? You know you look like your mother, with that pretty face of yours and her smile."

Aria stood in the doorway and watched the interaction between Ezra and his daughter. Aria wanted then and there to run up to him and wrap her arms around him and never let him go but she knew that there was still so much to work through until she could do that.

***Love you all and thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Please read & review.**

**xoxoxox**


	4. You really do love her?

Aria lay in her bed that night completely disarrayed. Just last week she had her life figured out. She was a single mother, with the greatest daughter in the world. There was no Ezra. Now here she was with Ezra back in her life and telling her that all the months that she wanted and needed him, he wanted and need her. Aria looked over at her clock and it said 2 am. She knew sleep was not going to come tonight so she got out of bed and turned on her computer. She opened up her pictures and went through the ones of her pregnancy.

She hadn't been overly open about her pregnancy but she did take pictures time-to-time to keep her mother, father, and brother updated. The first picture that was in the album was the one that was taken only a day before the big blow up between her and Ezra. Ezra had his arm around her and they were cuddling on the couch. In the picture Aria had her hand over her stomach and it was not something that someone would pick up on until they knew she was pregnant. It was the same picture she kept in her wallet as she knew it was the only 'family' picture the family may ever have. Her other favorite picture was when she was about 7 months pregnant. In the picture she was wearing some jeans and her stomach was protruding through Ezra's Hollis t-shirt, it was the only t-shirt of his she had and she wore it all the time. It was like a part of him was always with her.

The next morning Aria woke up and decided it was time for a much overdue phone call to her family.

"Hello?" Byron asked when he picked up the phone.

"Hey daddy." Aria said.

"What's wrong honey?" Byron asked with concern.

"What do you mean?" Aria asked wondering how her dad already knew something was wrong.

"Aria you never call me daddy unless something is wrong or you have to tell me something. So what is wrong?" Byron asked over the line.

"I saw Ezra."

"Really, where?" Byron asked curiously.

"He was my teacher in my English class, ironic right?"

"That's one word for it."

"I dropped the class though and thought 'oh well no more Ezra for me' boy was I wrong. Grandma ran into him and then invited him over for dinner last night. He met Lila for the first time and then tried to tell me that his mother lied to me."

"Aria, maybe she really did lie. Maybe he isn't as bad as you think he is." Byron told Aria.

"Dad, are you convincing me to go for Ezra?" Aria asked totally confused.

"I'm just telling you that you can't make a decision until you know the entire story and that maybe he has more to his story." Byron told his daughter

"_Are you Byron Montgomery?" A woman asked from the doorway of Byron's office._

"_Yes, can I help you?" Byron asked from his desk._

"_I believe that your daughter was dating my son for a while, I'm Diane Fitzgerald." Diane said walking closer to the desk._

"_She was until he left her out to dry after getting her pregnant." Byron said bitterly._

"_Well it wasn't all him. I kind of led him to believe that she didn't want him. I tried to pay her to leave because we both know that they are better off without each other."_

"_You what?" Byron asked as he stood up from his desk._

"_Let's just say that they both believe that the other didn't want the baby." Diane said with a smirk._

"_How could you do something like that to you son and to a pregnant teenager?" Byron asked now furious._

"_I know that you don't want them together so I don't get why you are so mad. Your daughter got to leave and she isn't with my son. She will have her baby and you guys can be one happy family." Diane spat back._

"_Because of you my daughter cried herself to sleep for days. She thought the man she loved more than anything in the entire world didn't want his own daughter, and yes she found out she is having a girl. That's right you're going to have a granddaughter." Byron now yelled at Diane. "I suggest that you leave now and never talk to me or my family ever again and I hope for Ezra's sake that you never talk to him again either."_

Ezra walked through the halls of USC's English department. He had a daughter. He had known for a few days now that he had a daughter but to see her and meet her made it all so real. After his encounter with Aria the night before he finished dinner with Lila in his arms and Aria and Myra making small talk. Aria had excused herself from the table before he had a chance to talk to her anymore. He left promising Myra that he would be a part of his daughter's life and try to make Aria see he was a good guy.

Ezra walked to his car and had just made it there when it had begun to rain. It was supposed to be the storm of the century and they were calling for record flooding. Ezra settled his bag in the passenger seat and looked out the window to see a familiar figure walking towards the road. He quickly jumped out and ran over to the woman standing in the rain.

"Aria, is that you?" Ezra asked as he got closer. She didn't answer him and just stood there. "Do you need a ride?" Ezra asked once he had reached her.

"No, I can walk." Aria said in response.

"Aria it's raining cats and dogs out here and you live 15 minutes away by car. There is no way I am letting you walk." Ezra said in reply and stood in front of her.

"Why do you care anyway?" Aria spat back at him.

"Because I still love you, okay? "Ezra said and walked towards his car.

"Fine, I'll go with you but only because I don't want to get sick." Aria said as she quickly followed him to his car. When Ezra got in he moved his bag to the backseat and took Aria's bag and placed it in the back seat as well.

"So what are you doing over here in the English department?" Ezra asked once they had both gotten settled in.

"I have to find a teacher to proof read and sign off on my papers for my online class."

"Did you find anyone?" Ezra asked hoping she hadn't.

"No, I was only there for a few minutes until Myra called me and told me that it was going to storm so I thought I should try to make it home as soon as I could."

"Oh, well I could always read over your papers for you. Well at least until you find someone." Ezra said hopingly.

"I don't know." Aria said as she looked out the window to avoid making eye contact with Ezra.

"Aria, come on when I drop you off you can let me take it home and I'll read over it. I can e-mail you my thoughts and all and if you don't feel comfortable then you can find another teacher to look over it." Ezra told her as he entered her street.

"Fine." Aria said as they pulled in front of the gallery. When Ezra stopped the car he just sat there for a minute. "Aren't you coming into get my paper?" Aria asked before she shut the door.

"Of yeah of course." Ezra stammered out.

"Myra, Lila I'm home." Aria yelled when she walked in the door Ezra close behind her.

"Aria someone misses mommy." Myra said when she entered the room with an ever so cranky Lila. "Ezra nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you as well." Ezra said with a smile on his face. "You too Lila." Ezra said when the little girl up at him and stopped fussing.

"Let me go and get the paper, I'll be right back." Aria said and handed Lila to Ezra as if second nature.

"Hey baby girl, how have you been?" Ezra cooed at Lila who kicked her legs in response. "Are you being good for mommy?" Lila gave a toothless smile at the question.

"Here is my paper so far. I have some more to write until it is the right length but I didn't want to go on if it was way off. I also stapled a copy of the guidelines to it as well." Aria said and handed Ezra the stack of papers.

"Sounds great, I'll make sure to look them over tonight and I should be able to e-mail you tomorrow. When is it due?" Ezra asked still playing with Lila. He had found out that she liked having her feet tickled.

"Two weeks from yesterday. We have four major papers due for the class and this is the first one, so any feedback would be great." Aria told Ezra.

"Ezra why don't you stay for dinner?" Myra asked.

"I ah I don't know." Ezra said looking over to Aria.

"Ezra you can do whatever you would like." Aria replied before walking back to her room.

"Okay I guess I'll stay for dinner then." Ezra told Myra.

"Great it will be ready in about 10 minutes, why don't you go put Lila down and then get washed up." Myra said before going into the kitchen.

Ezra walked into the nursery and laid Lila down in her crib. She didn't fuss with him only kicked her legs and played with her feet. He looked around the room for a few seconds and then spotted the picture of him and Aria on the nightstand above her crib. A smile came across his face when he saw that Aria had in fact never forgotten him.

"Are you going to come eat?" Ezra heard someone say from the doorway. He turned around to see Aria standing there.

"Oh uh yeah I'm coming." Ezra said and went to the kitchen.

After one of the most awkward dinners for both Aria and Ezra, Ezra got up and headed towards the door.

"I should really get going. This storm is only going to get worse and I want to make it home before it does." Ezra said as he grabbed the suit jacket he had had on earlier." Myra thanks again for the great meal."

"Anytime dear, you are welcome to come eat anytime you want." Myra said with a smile and walked to her bedroom.

"Here, this is a journal I kept my entire pregnancy. I don't know why I am giving it to you but I guess you deserve to know what I went through." Aria said and handed Ezra a small journal.

"Aria you have no idea how much this means." Ezra said.

"I am not ready to forgive you yet or to be all buddy-buddy with you but my daughter deserves to have her father in her life." Aria said.

"Thanks Aria, tell Lila I said good-night and I love her. I'll make sure to email you tomorrow and let you know my thoughts. Good-night Aria." Ezra said and quickly kissed Aria on the forehead before leaving the apartment.

When Ezra made his way to his car he quickly got in trying to stay as dry as possible. Ezra stuck his key in the ignition only to hear it sputter and then stop, nothing. 'Great' Ezra thought to himself as he got out of his car.

"What are you doing?" Aria asked when she answered the door.

"My car won't start and there is no way that I can walk home in this storm." Ezra said in reply.

"Aria let the poor man inside." Myra said from behind Aria. Once Ezra had walked inside Myra walked over with a blanket. "Here, get warm you have to be freezing, you are staying here tonight. The news just said to only go out if there is an emergency."

"Myra." Aria began but was cut off.

"Aria, Ezra will stay here tonight so play nice. I am going to bed now see if you can find him something dry to wear." Myra said and walked down the small hall to her bedroom at the end.

"I'll be back." Aria said before going down the hallway to her room. A few minutes later she returned with a t-shirt and some sweat pants. "Here these were my dad's he left them here at Christmas hopefully they fit." Aria said talking about the pants.

"What about the shirt?" Ezra asked already knowing it was his.

"Well it should fit considering it's yours well it might be stretched a little bit because I wore throughout my entire pregnancy but all the same you can wear it."

"Why did you keep it?" Ezra asked as he got up.

"Because I wanted our daughter to always have something of yours and it was the only thing that I had at the time." Aria said truthfully. "You can change in the bathroom I'll go get you some blankets and a pillow. I swear the couch is more comfortable than it looks. I spent the last month of my pregnancy on it because it was the only place I felt comfortable." Aria chuckled; she then went to her room leaving Ezra in the living room. Ezra quickly followed her and stood at the door.

"I'm sorry." Ezra said from the doorway.

"For what?" Aria asked as she grabbed a pillow from her bed and some blankets from the chair in the corner.

"For not going after you once my mother had given me the letter and for making you a mom at 18 and put your entire life on hold." Ezra said as he walked in the room a little.

"Ezra I cried myself to sleep for a month after that day. I stayed in Rosewood for three days before I came out here, long enough to get my diploma. I had hoped that you would come after me, but I didn't bank on it. You had so much ahead of you and I didn't want to weigh you down. As for being a mom at 18 I wouldn't take any of it back. The late night feedings and the dirty diapers may suck but the love she gives me like I am someone is amazing. The love I have for her is like a love that I have never had for anyone, I wouldn't trade it for anything in the entire universe." Aria said as she walked past Ezra and made her way to the living room to make a bed for Ezra.

"Aria I really do love you." Ezra said.

"Ezra, I can't do this not right now at least. Good night." Aria said before making her way to her room.

Ezra made his way to the bathroom and changed his clothes. When he was finished changing he heard a small whimper and made his way to Lila's nursery. When he walked in he heard the little girl whimper again and walked over to see her twist her face as though she was going to cry.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Ezra asked and leaned over and picked up the girl who instantly looked happier. After a few minutes of talking to her and rubbing her tiny arms Lila fell into a deep sleep. "I love you so much; I only hope that you grow up one day to be as amazing as your mother." Ezra said looking over the crib. Little did Ezra know that Aria was standing in the doorway watching Lila's father take good care of her. She walked back to her room with tears in her eyes. He loved her, really did love his little girl.

**A/N: First off thank you for all of the love. I also wanted to say that I see that a lot of you have added this story under follows but don't review. Please Please review for me it helps me with ideas and know what you think. Also the thing about the storm is added because I love storms and love storms in stories. Anyway please review and let me know what you think and also if you guys have a twitter you can follow me on there and leave feedback on there as well. Han_itsthelaw20.**

**xoxoxox**


	5. It's not Supposed to Be This Way

**If you guys can get me to 50 reviews I will upload another chapter sometime this weekend.**

Ezra tossed and turned for an hour, the couch was comfortable, Aria was right about that, he just had so much on his mind. He was in the same house as Aria for the first time in almost a year. He leaned over and picked up the stack of papers that Aria had given him to look over. He read the guidelines about the paper, nothing too much just a paper to see how well each student wrote. The story was basically about a girl finding herself when she had no one left and realized in the end that the only person she needed was herself. The story was about Aria. Ezra read and evaluated the story for the greater part of two hours. Before he knew it, it was 2 a.m. and he was drifting off to sleep.

Ezra was awakened a few hours later by the shrill cries of Lila. He heard Aria get up and assumed that she had gone to the nursery. Ezra got up a few minutes later and walked into the nursery to see Aria sitting in the rocker with Lila in her arms.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Ezra asked from his place in the doorway.

"Well unless you can nurse Lila, which I really wish you could, then no there isn't." Aria said from the rocker.

"Sorry about that." Ezra said blushing a little. "Does she wake you up a lot?" Ezra asked as he walked into the room and sat down on the other chair that was in the corner.

"Not too much, she really is a good baby. She only wakes up about 2 or 3 times a night."

"You really are amazing. I mean doing this by yourself and going to school." Ezra told her.

"I am no more amazing then all the other teen mothers out there. I'm just lucky that I have Myra and that my parents didn't disown me." Aria told him.

"How did your parents take it?" Ezra asked not sure if he wanted an answer.

"Really well actually, after I convinced dad not to kill you that is." Aria chuckled at the memory.

"_Mom, dad I have to tell you something. I have to tell you this now because in a few weeks I won't be able to hide it any longer." Aria said nervously as she stood in the same place that she and Ezra had once told her parents of them going out, only this time she was alone._

"_You're pregnant, aren't you?" Ella asked from her place beside of her ex-husband._

_Aria only nodded her head in confirmation._

"_I swear I will kill that. . ." Byron was cut off my Aria._

"_Dad, please we aren't together anymore and I don't want to talk about him either. Please don't kill him or turn him into the police, just let him go on with his life." Aria pleaded. _

"_Fine." Byron said as he got up and wrapped his arms around Aria._

"_I talked to Grandma Myra and she said that whenever I get my diploma, which the school said I could get tomorrow, that I could come and live with her in Los Angeles."_

"_Are you sure this is what you want?" Ella asked now standing beside of Byron._

"_Yes, I don't want to run into Ezra any and I just want out of here. I want my child to have a good life that Rosewood will not give them."_

"You know for month's every time I heard a knock at my door I either thought it was the police arresting me or it was your father coming to kill me." Ezra said laughing.

"Believe me he wanted to for a while and then one day things changed it was like he saw you with a different pair of eyes. I don't know really, you just kind of became like taboo for my family. Nobody ever really talked about you well except for me."

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked wondering who she talked to about him.

"When I was pregnant I would sit and tell stories to Lila. I listened to _Happiness_ by the Fray, you know B26 every day." Aria told him looking over at him.

"You told our daughter about me. Why would you do that if you thought I had done such terrible things?" Ezra asked her.

"I guess I didn't want her to grow up and be one of those kids who had no idea who their father was. I've only told her good things. Like how we used to watch cartoons on Saturdays or how we would eat Chinese all the time just enjoying each other's presence. I also told her that you cared more about me than you did about yourself and that you cared more for her than anything in the world." Aria said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Aria, I don't know what to say." Ezra chocked out get somewhat emotional himself.

"You don't have to say anything." Aria said back looking back down at a delighted Lila.

*PLL*

A few hours later Ezra was once again awakened but this time by the smell of eggs and bacon. He rolled over on the couch and picked up his phone to look at his phone which read 9 a.m.

"I've got to get ready for class." Ezra said as he got up.

"School was cancelled today. There is flooding all over town and the authorities have urged people to not leave unless it's an emergency." Myra said from the kitchen. "It appears as though you shall be staying here for a little while longer."

"I'm guessing I won't be getting my car fixed today then." Ezra said as more of a statement than a question.

"Maybe not even tomorrow, if you look under the sink in the bathroom there is an extra toothbrush and you can use whatever shampoo and soap you would like to clean up; however, you may smell a little girly." Myra said as she brought a plate of food over to the table. "Come and eat first while I go and get Aria up."

"Thanks." Ezra said as he dug into the delicious food that was sat in front of him.

"Good morning." Aria said awkwardly as she walked in the kitchen with Lila in her arms.

"Morning." Ezra said back to her.

"I heard your uh going to be here for longer then you thought." Aria said once she had sat down.

"Oh uh yeah I can't go anywhere and my car is broken down and no place is open, so here I am." Ezra said with a chuckle.

"Did you read over my paper, because if you did it would be great to know what to work on and I could get it done and sent today which would give me 5 bonus points for turning it in early."

"Oh yeah I finished it last night. It was really great for your first paper. I highlighted a few grammatical errors that you probably overlooked and other than that it looked really good."

"Thanks again Ezra, if you hadn't done this I probably would have failed the paper. I just need you to send an email from your staff account to my teacher with an attachment of my paper saying you had looked it over." Aria said trying to move Lila so she could eat.

"Sure thing, could I borrow your computer later?"

"Yeah, sure I'll get it when I'm done." Aria said trying to calm a fussy Lila.

"Here let me take her so you can eat." Ezra said as Aria handed him Lila.

When Aria was done eating she went into the living room to see Ezra watching TV with Lila on his lap. She was so enthralled with playing with his fingers that she didn't even notice when he moved her to his other leg.

"You really are good with her." Aria said as she sat down beside of Ezra.

"Thanks, she's a really good baby though so it helps." Ezra said as he looked down at the little girl who was still playing with his hand."

"You know in a few months she will be able to sit up on her own. I can't believe how big she is getting." Aria said as she reached over and ran her hands through Lila's curly brown locks.

"Aria I really wish I could have been here for her since the beginning. The biggest thing I regret in my life is not going after you and missing out on the first 2 months of my daughter's life." Ezra said as he hand rested on Aria's which was now on Lila's chest.

"Ezra, stop beating yourself up, your mother obviously fooled us both. The only thing that matters is that you are here now." Aria said and pulled her hand away. "Here's my laptop, I'm going to go get a shower then you can get cleaned up." Aria said and walked to the bathroom.

"I hope mommy sees how much I love her someday." Ezra said to Lila who only cooed in response.

*PLL*

Aria walked out of the bathroom in her robe and looked into the kitchen to see Ezra on the laptop typing with one hand and holding a sleeping Lila in the other. The love Aria saw in his eyes was like nothing she had ever seen before. She wanted so bad to just run over and wrap her arms around him and kiss him like there was no tomorrow, but there was too much in the past to do that and her life would be easier alone.

Aria wasn't sure what to wear. She didn't feel comfortable in her regular clothes yet so she decided on an old Rosewood t-shirt and some jeans. She hoped Ezra wouldn't notice the extra weight that she still had from her pregnancy. After putting her hair up in a messy bun and putting on some make-up she made her way back to the living room.

"Oh hey." Ezra said with a smile. "I sent those papers to your teacher and so all you should do now is fix the few mistakes and then you should be good to go."

"Thanks so much Ezra, it means a lot." Aria said as she sat down beside of him.

"I would do anything for you Aria, I love you." Ezra said before thinking.

"How is Lila cooperating for you?" Aria asked ignoring what Ezra had said.

"Pretty good, she got a little fussy earlier because she couldn't see what I was doing on the computer but once I turned her a bit and she could see what daddy was doing I guess she found it boring and went to sleep." Ezra said and nodded down at the baby who was lightly snoring in his right arm.

"Yeah she thinks that all of your attention should be on her at all times." Aria said as she ran a hand over Lila's tiny body.

"Such a little queen already." Ezra said looking down at Lila. "Aria, I really think we need to talk."

"Fine but not here, let me go put Lila down and tell Myra." Aria said as she took the tiny baby into her arms and went down the hall. A few minutes later she emerged from the hallway walking towards the door. Ezra followed her without asking questions and they soon ended up on the empty sidewalk.

"What do you want to talk about?" Aria asked once they had reached the side walk.

"I want to talk about us. I want to know what we have." Ezra said looking Aria in the eyes.

"I don't know Ezra, I want to be with you I really do but there's just too much in the way for us."

"Aria what do you want?"

"I don't know." Aria said looking down at the ground.

"Aria this isn't you. You were always so sure of yourself and know you don't even know what you want." Ezra said lifting Aria's chin to look at him.

"Things aren't supposed to be like this." Aria said in almost a whisper. Raindrops began to fall from the sky and soon it was down pouring as it was the night before.

"Aria come on its raining let's get inside." Ezra said and tried to grab Aria's hand to only have her jerk it away.

"I'm supposed to be going to school in Rosewood, I'm supposed to be with my friends, I'm supposed to be engaged to you, and I'm supposed to not have a care in the world." Aria said as she began to yell. Ezra tried to grab her hand but she pushed him away and kept pushing against his chest.

"Not a mom at 18, not fighting with you, not here away from my family and friends, not any of this." Aria yelled at Ezra while she kept pushing harder and harder. Ezra grabbed her wrists stopping her from pushing him and pulled her close. Aria began to struggle but when she realized that Ezra wasn't going to let go any time soon she gave in and sagged into Ezra's arms. They both collapsed into the sidewalk and Ezra hugged Aria close rocking back and forth, both getting socked.

After a few minutes Aria jumped up and mumbled an "I got to go" before running up to the apartment.

*PLL*

Aria walked into the living room the next morning to see the couch straightened up and no sign of Ezra. There was a note on the couch with her name on it. She slowly opened it and began to read.

_**Dear Aria,**_

_** I understand that you hate me right now and I will respect that you don't want to see me but please don't push me out of my daughter's life. I could never live with myself if I wasn't there for her. Meet me today at my apartment at 3 if you come then we have a chance and if you don't I won't bother you anymore. Tell Lila daddy loves her and give her kiss for me.**_

_**Love, Ezra**_

"He left this morning, had his car towed and took a cab home. Said to tell you to read his letter, which I see you have, and he was sorry." Myra said when she saw Aria look up from the letter.

"Did he say anything else?" Aria asked not wanting to know the answer.

"To make sure you didn't have a cold and that you were okay. He wanted to leave after your talk but I told him no, so he spent the night and then left really early this morning."

"I really messed up." Aria said as she walked over and hugged Myra.

"Honey, you didn't, he will be there for you no matter what. Just don't pull him along."

"I won't." Aria said as she pulled away and headed towards Lila's room. When she arrived she picked up Lila and got her dressed and packed her bag for the day.

"I'm going to go see Ezra, I need to talk to him and get everything straight. Lila needs her father in her life." Aria said to Myra. Lila was snuggled down in the carrier.

"Be careful, call me later and let me know how it went." Myra said as she hugged Aria.

Aria made her way to her car and buckled Lila into the backseat. She typed the address that Ezra had given her earlier into her GPS and began her journey to him. When she was about five minutes from his place she made her way through a green light to be slammed in the passenger side by an oncoming car that had ran the red light.

Cries were heard from Lila and Aria slowly faded to darkness as her life flashed before her eyes.

**A/N: thanks so much guys for all of the reviews. Please keep it up. R&R.**

**xoxoxox**


	6. I Love You

**Thanks for all of the reviews. I'll make you guys another deal if you can get me to over 65 reviews I'll update before Monday.**

*Ring Ring*

"Hello?" Ezra answered his phone.

"Ezra, this is Myra you need to get to the hospital now. Aria and Lila were in a car accident."

"What happened? Are they okay?" Ezra asked all in one breathe.

"I don't know, all I know is that Aria went into surgery. Just get down here as soon as you can." Myra said before hanging up.

Ezra went into panic mode and made his way out of his apartment. He was so frazzled that he was lucky to have remembered his phone and wallet. He got in his car and the only thing he could think about the entire way to the hospital was the past that he and Aria had shared. Their first time, the day he met her, the day her parents found out, and their last dinner together before she left.

He finally pulled into the parking garage and then made his way to the entrance of the Emergency Room where he found Myra pacing.

"How are they, where are they?" Ezra asked in a hurry searching the entire room for Aria and his daughter.

"Ezra calm down." Myra said grabbing Ezra's arm making him stand still.

"Ar, are they okay?" Ezra stumbled out.

"I don't know yet, Aria's in surgery and they have Lila in the children's ward." Myra said wrapping Ezra in a hug. Ezra began to cry at the thought of something being wrong with his daughter and the love of his life.

"What happened?" Ezra asked a few minutes later when he had settled down a bit.

"She was on her way somewhere when someone ran a red light and slammed into her passenger side." Myra told Ezra and led him to the waiting area to take a seat.

"Where were they going?" Ezra asked when Myra went to answer the doctor appeared.

"Miss Rose?" The doctor asked and both Ezra and Myra stood up.

"Yes?" Myra said taking Ezra's hand in hers.

"Aria is out of surgery but she is still in critical condition, we are not sure if or when she will wake up." The doctor said.

"What about Lila?" Myra asked now holding onto Ezra tighter and letting tears freely run down her cheeks.

"She will be okay, we do want to keep her overnight but she only suffered a broken arm and some cuts and bruises. Usually babies at that age do not survive wrecks like that but she is a strong willed baby."

"Can we see her now?" Myra asked.

"Yes, but family only." The doctor said and looked over at Ezra.

"I'm her father." Ezra said knowing what the doctor meant. The doctor nodded his head and led them down the hallway to a room with a crib in it. The doctor left both Ezra and Myra to be alone with Lila.

"Hey little girl." Ezra said as he reached the crib and looked down to see his daughter with a tiny cast on her arm and a couple of tubes coming out of her. He couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes as he looked down at the tiny helpless body lying in the crib.

"She's going to be okay." Myra said walking over and standing next to Ezra.

"I know she is but what about Aria?" Ezra asked lifting his hand down to rub Lila's stomach.

"She's a fighter, always has been." Myra said to Ezra. "Go see her, I'll stay with Lila and let you know when she wakes up. Aria needs you now more than Lila."

"Bye baby." Ezra said and leaned down to kiss Lila on the forehead. "Let me know if anything changes." Ezra said to Myra before exiting the room.

*PLL*

"_Mommy get up." Aria was shaken awake by a now 6 year old Lila. When she went to get up she realized that she had about an extra ten pounds in front of her and saw she was about 7 months pregnant. She felt something stir and looked over to see Ezra asleep next to her._

"_What is it honey?" Aria asked as she struggled to get up._

"_It's time to open presents." Lila said and ran over to Ezra and began to push him back and forth till he rolled over and started to tickle her. "Stop it daddy." Lila said giggling, she then ran back out of the room most likely towards the living room._

"_How are you?" Ezra asked Aria who came to sit down on his lap._

"_I'm great." Aria replied as Ezra wrapped his arms around her waist and began to rub her stomach. "We're great." Aria replied._

"Aria, you need to wake up. Lila needs to see her mommy, she's fine but she needs you." Aria heard someone say, it sounded like Ezra. She wanted to answer she wanted to yell that she was there and that she needed Lila. Lila, she was in the car too how was she? Was she okay? Aria tried and tried to go to Ezra. She was done running from him, she just wanted collapse in his arms and never let go.

*PLL*

"Aria, you need to wake up. Lila needs to see her mommy, she's fine but she needs you." Ezra said from his place in the seat next to Aria's bed. He leaned over the bed and picked up Aria's fragile hand and held it. He held back tears and just sat there staring at the most beautiful girl he had ever met.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Ezra asked Aria who didn't budge.

Ezra sat there for minutes which turned into hours and before he knew he had sat there for over 8 hours just holding Aria's hand. He was snapped out of his daze when he heard the door open behind him. He turned back to see Myra standing behind him.

"Is everything okay with Lila?" Ezra asked starting to panic.

"Yes, she woke up long enough to be fed and changed and is now asleep again. The doctor said that she will be groggy for a while from the medicine they gave her so I decided to come and see Aria. How is she?" Myra asked walking to the other side of the bed.

"The same, the doctor came in about an hour and checked on her and said there was no change which for now is good." Ezra said with a sigh.

"Ezra why don't you go and clean up a bit and get something to eat, I promise I'll let you know if anything changes." Myra said as she came around the bed and stood behind Ezra.

"Myra. . ." Ezra began.

"Ezra, go and get something to eat. You know as well as I do that Aria would be highly angry with you if she knew you hadn't eaten for a while. Now go." Myra said to Ezra as she practically shooed Ezra out of the room.

*PLL*

Once Ezra had gotten some food and washed up a bit he found himself in Lila's nursery room. He walked over to the crib and saw that Lila was awake. She was fighting the tubes they had in her tiny nose and was getting ready to start wailing.

"Hey baby you need to leave that alone." Ezra told Lila as he moved her hand away from her face. She did not like this however and started to cry. "Hey now there is no need to cry." Ezra began to soothe her and rub her stomach. When Ezra was little he loved it when his mom would love his stomach, or so she said.

"She is doing a lot better; the doctor even says she can go home in the morning." A nurse said to Ezra when she came in to check on Lila.

"That's great. Can I hold her?" Ezra asked still rubbing Lila's stomach.

"Of course you can sir, just be careful of her tubes. I'll pull a chair up for you." The nurse said and pulled the chair over next to the crib for Ezra to sit down in. Once the nurse had left Ezra bent down and picked up Lila and sat down in the chair with her. As soon as she was in his arms she stopped crying and a smile started to form on her face.

"I missed you in my arms." Ezra said to her and tickled her feet which made her make funny noises. "I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you. I love you so much Lila." Ezra told the girl and kissed her on the head. He sat there for about 20 minutes rocking Lila back and forth as she fell into a deep sleep.

"Sir visiting hours are over for the children's ward." A nurse said not realizing that Ezra was her father. Ezra nodded knowing he needed to check on Aria and that there was nothing more he could do for Lila as she was already asleep.

"Daddy loves you baby girl." Ezra said and kissed Lila on the forehead and laid her down in the crib. "I'll be back in the morning."

*PLL*

"How is she?" Ezra asked once he had reached the floor Aria was on and spotted Myra outside of Aria's room.

"No change, they wanted to run some tests and take some blood so I came out here. I called Ella and Byron and they and Mike are flying out tonight." Myra said as she sat down in the chair in the hallway.

"Should I be here when they get here?" Ezra asked not sure how much they hated him for making their daughter a mom at 18.

"Their over that, besides right now they are all too worried about Aria and Lila to try and kill you." Myra said with a slight chuckle.

"Thanks for the reassurance." Ezra said back with a small smile on his face.

"Ma'am we are done running tests for right now. Aria had a collapsed lung which was repaired in surgery. She also has some broken ribs which caused some internal bleeding. There is swelling on her brain which has gone down since she first came in. She also has a broken wrist and sprained ankle." The nurse explained to both Myra and Ezra.

"We weren't sure of all of the injuries when she first came in. You guys can go and see her now." The nurse said and walked away.

"Go ahead in honey, I've got to call my daughter and see when they are getting here." Myra said and hugged Ezra before she made her way down the hall. Ezra walked slowly into the room and looked down at Aria. He noticed her wrapped right wrist and the tube coming out of her side. He looked at her face which had cuts all over it and then to her left hand which was laying there open and lifeless. He walked over to the chair and sat down beside of the bed and reached for her left hand and gently placed his hand in hers.

"Aria, baby I love you so much. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, you and Lila." Ezra said as he took his other hand and brushing the hair out of her face careful not to touch the place where a bandage was on her head. "I love you so much." Ezra said again as the tears began to come faster and faster and Ezra broke into sobs. Ezra was unsure how long he sat there crying but he eventually drifted off to sleep his hand still in Aria's.

Ezra was awoken sometime later by Ella. Ezra hadn't seen her for a few months and she looked the same. He was sure that she never changed.

"Ella, hey." Ezra said getting ready to get up.

"Ezra, you don't have to move its fine." Ella said and put her hand on Ezra's shoulder. "How is she?" Ella asked sitting in the chair next to Ezra's.

"No change which I guess is good." Ezra said without any emotion.

"She's been through so much lately." Ella said longingly.

"Ella, I'm so sorry for everything. I had no idea Aria was pregnant and everything my mother told was not true. I would have been there if I had known."

"Ezra, it's okay. The past is the past. You're here now and that's all that matters." Ella said and she put a hand on Ezra's arm.

"I just feel so guilty for not going after her. She went through the entire pregnancy alone. I have a daughter." Ezra said in a bit of a whisper.

"I know and she is the most beautiful baby in the world. What do you think about her?" Ella asked knowing that Ezra loved to talk about **his **daughter.

"I didn't think it was possible to love anything in the way that I love her. When she looks at me or smiles at me I melt. I want to give her the world. I can't even describe it." Ezra said with a smile on his face. "The first time I met her, it brought tears to my eyes and at that moment I never wanted to let her go."

"The love of a child is the most beautiful thing in the world. There is nothing like the bond of a father and his daughter." Ella said as she stood up. "Speaking of which I should go get Byron so he can see Aria."

"Should I leave?" Ezra asked nervously.

"No Ezra, Byron will not kill you. He's over the past and the fact that you are fighting Aria so much to be a part of her and Lila's life has gained you brownie points." Ella said with a smile as she exited the room.

After a few minutes Ezra heard someone walk into the room. Ezra got up and walked over to Byron and reached his hand out to shake Byron's.

"How's my baby?" Byron asked looking over to the bed at a lifeless Aria.

"No change which is a good thing I guess." Ezra said as he walked back over to the chair he was just sitting in and Byron in the other.

After a few minutes of awkward silence Byron turned to Ezra. "Has she come around yet?"

"Sorry, what?" Ezra asked being brought out of his daze.

"Has she come around to the idea of you yet?" Byron asked.

"No, every time I feel like we get close she remembers the past and can't get past it and then any progress we have made is gone. The only reason we are even talking is because of Lila." Ezra said with a sigh.

"She'll come around don't give up on her."

"Byron, why are you telling me this? The last time we really talked you had gotten me fired from Hollis because I was dating her. Then I get her pregnant and you are okay with it." Ezra said utterly confused.

"Ezra, the only time Aria was ever truly happy was when she was with you. I don't believe that you didn't want the baby. I believe that you were tricked and that you really do love Aria." Byron said to Ezra.

"I do love her I really do." Ezra said as he looked down at a lifeless Aria and squeezed her hand before bringing it up to his face and kissing it.

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews I love it so much. Also a note I changed Myra's last name to Rose because in the first episode of season 3 when Ella looked at her Wedding invitations her maiden name was Rose. Anyway review, review. **

**xoxoxox **


	7. I'm Sorry

**Thanks for getting me over 65 reviews I can't believe it. **

It had been three days since the accident. Three days that Aria lay lifeless in her hospital bed. Lila had been released two days ago and stayed with Ezra all day only going home with Myra to sleep at night. Ezra was afraid to let her out of his site. Afraid that he may never see her again. Ella and Byron stayed with Myra and Mike flew back to Rosewood so he wouldn't miss that much school.

"How are you this morning?" Ella asked with Lila in her arms. She came and sat down in the chair beside of Ezra and handed him Lila.

"I'm okay; glad I have my baby girl back in my arms." Ezra said as he looked down at Lila. Through this whole thing Lila had been his light. She was the reason that he was able to go on.

"Ezra how can you sleep in that chair all night?" Ella asked when Ezra yawned. "You have to be so tired."

"Will power I guess, I just can't leave her side. I promised her I would be there for her and Lila and I will." Ezra said playing with Lila.

"I know she would love the fact that you've hardly left her side but if you don't take care of yourself then you will end up in a bed right next to her." Ella stated as she put her hand on Ezra's arm.

"I just can't bring myself to."

"Ezra, please go get some food. I will stay here with my phone in my hand so if anything happens I can call you." Ella said with a pleading tone.

"Do you want to come and get something to eat with daddy?" Ezra asked Lila who just kicked her legs in response. "I take that as a yes." Ezra said and smiled.

"I promise if anything changes you will be the first to know." Ella said as Ezra got up and made his way towards the door.

"Thanks, Ella." Ezra said with Lila in his arms.

*PLL*

"How are you doing?" Ezra heard someone ask from behind him. He turned from his place at the table in the cafeteria to see Byron.

"Okay I guess, Ella convinced me to come get some food." Ezra said shifting Lila who was asleep in his left arm.

"Here let me take her." Byron said when he saw Ezra struggling to eat with just one arm and hold the baby with his other.

"Thanks." Ezra said with a slight smile.

"Ezra I just want to thank you for all that you have done for my daughter and my granddaughter of the past week. It means a lot to see that even after everything that happened you want to be a part of their lives." Byron told Ezra.

"Thank you sir." Ezra said finishing up his food. After he had thrown away his trash Byron handed him Lila back.

"Cherish these moments with her; they are the best times of your life." Byron said with a smile as he looked at the little girl who was starting to wake up.

"I plan to; I can't even believe how much she grows every day." Ezra said as he brushed her cheeks.

"Before you know it she will be bringing home her first boyfriend and I hope it's not her English teacher." Byron said laughing.

"She better not, I swear she's not dating until she is at least 40." Ezra said.

"Good luck with that." Byron said before he left in search of Myra.

"You had better not ever date your teacher." Ezra said to Lila who just grabbed his finger and started to play with it. "Let's go see how mommy is."

*PLL*

"We're back." Ezra told Ella as he walked into the room with Lila in his arms.

"Nothing has changed." Ella said before standing up. "Ezra the doctor came in though and said that we should start thinking about turning off the life support. It's not fair to her to suffer."

"What, no." Ezra jumped up and yelled causing Lila to squeal and start to cry. "Daddy's sorry baby." Ezra cooed and laid her head on his shoulder and rubbed circles along her back.

"I'm not saying that we are going to. All I am saying is that the longer she is in a coma the harder the recovery will be. We just need to weigh our options." Ella said and placed her hand on the Ezra's shoulder that was not occupied by Lila.

"I can't let her go. Lila needs her mother and I need Aria. We never got to make up and I would never be able to live if something happened and I never got the chance." Ezra said as a tear ran down his cheek.

"We aren't doing anything right this second. The doctor said that if nothing has changed in a week we really need to consider it. I'm sorry to upset you but I had to tell you." Ella said before leaving the room.

"Aria, please, please wake up. We really need you." Ezra said grabbing Aria's lifeless hand as heard a slight gurgling noise from Lila who was still on his shoulder. "Lila really misses you."

*PLL*

"Ezra?" Ezra heard someone say from the doorway of the hospital room. He had drifted off to sleep and woke up to see his mother standing in the doorway.

"Mom, why are you here?" Ezra asked pulling Lila closer to him in a defensive manner.

"I came to see how you were doing and when I stopped by the school they said that you haven't been in for days because your daughter and girlfriend were in wreck." Diane Fitzgerald said coming closer.

"Mom, please leave there is nothing here for you." Ezra said getting up from his place by Aria's bed.

"Ezra please I want to check on my granddaughter." Diane said innocently.

"Mom you didn't even want her. You tried to pay off the love of my life to stay away from me. You lied to both of us and because of you I missed the first two months of my daughter's life." Ezra said rocking a fussy Lila.

"You and Aria blew this thing way out of proportion." Diane said walking closer to Ezra.

"I swear mom if you don't leave now I'm going to call security." Ezra said rocking Lila.

"You should listen to him." Byron said from the doorway. "I thought I told you to never talk to us again." Byron said walking closer to Diane.

"You know what, fine I'll leave but Ezra you are no longer apart of this family."

"You're right I'm not. I'm a Fitz." Ezra spat back and with that Diane stormed out of the hospital room.

"Why was your mother here?" Byron asked coming over to Ezra who was struggling to get Lila to calm down.

"I don't know. She said she stopped by the school and they told her I was here. I don't even know how she found me, but I want nothing to do with her." Ezra said as Lila finally muffled her cries to whimpers.

"Ezra your mother came and saw me about 6 months ago and told me everything. It was after Aria had left for California and I was still very upset with the both of you, but once she told me what she had done I couldn't be mad anymore. I wanted to tell you but I just couldn't bring myself to talk to you and Aria wouldn't even listen once someone said your name."' Byron said to Ezra.

"Wait did you by chance have anything to do with why I randomly got a job at the same college that Aria attends?" Ezra asked completely baffled.

"I may have made some calls and mentioned your name to a few people. I just didn't want Aria to raise Lila alone if she didn't have to." Byron told Ezra.

"I don't know what to say." Ezra said at a complete loss for words.

"Just don't leave my daughter or my granddaughter." Byron said and left the room.

*PLL*

Ezra woke up to someone lightly squeezing his hand. He looked down to see Aria's hand moving slowly and with little force, but moving all the same. He then looked up at her face and saw the slight smile that came across once she realized he had seen her.

"Aria, you're awake." Ezra said and leaned over closer holding Lila close.

"Yeah." Aria struggled to find her voice.

"Baby, mommy's awake." Ezra said as he held Lila up who began to bounce in his arms at the sight of Aria.

"I'm sorry." Aria strained to get out.

"Aria, baby there is nothing to be sorry for." Ezra said stroking her cheek.

"I love you." Aria said starting to regain her voice more.

"I love you too, Aria, more than anything in this entire world." Ezra said and leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"My baby is awake." Ella said from the doorway along with Byron and Myra.

"Hi." Aria said as her family ran to her side.

"Are you okay? Is there anything that you need?" Ella asked as Byron went to get the doctor.

"My baby." Aria said looking over at Lila.

"Oh course." Ezra said reaching over and laying Lila on Aria's chest much like the nurse had done when she was born. Aria was able to bend her head down enough to kiss her on the head and rub her hand up and down her back. Lila's tiny casted hand fell onto Aria's shoulder near her face and you could see the guilt that Aria felt once she saw it.

"I missed you baby." Aria said not looking up from the little girl.

A minute later the doctor came in and checked out Aria, saying that she looked good he would be back later. Ella called Mike, who called Hannah, Emily, and Spencer letting them all know that Aria was okay. They all sat around for a good two hours getting Aria up to date on the last few days she had missed.

"Mom, dad, Myra can I talk to Ezra alone?" Aria asked.

"Of course dear, we will be back to check on you later." Ella said before kissing Aria as they all three left the room.

"Ezra we really need to talk." Aria said from her place on the bed that was now propped up so she was sitting.

"Aria. . . " Ezra began.

"Ezra, please hear me out." Aria began rocking Lila to sleep. "I was wrong for turning you away when all you wanted to do was be there for Lila and me. I was angry with you, with myself. I had over six months of anger and I brought it out on you. I'm so sorry. I love you so much Ezra and I don't want to be with anyone but you please don't ever leave us again."

"Aria, I love you too, and I promise that I will never leave your side again and that I will be the greatest father that I can be." Ezra said leaning over kissing her with more passion then they had ever experience in their entire relationship. They pulled away when they heard Lila squeal and giggle.

"I think somebody is glad that mommy and daddy are finally together." Aria said looking down at Lila who was playing with Ezra's fingers.

"Aria, I will do whatever you want me to do. We can take this as slow as you want." Ezra said taking his other hand and running it through Aria's hair.

"As long as I'm with you I don't care about anything else. Well you and our angel." Aria said looking down at Lila who was still playing with Ezra's hand. "Are you ready to put up with us?"

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Ezra said looking down at Aria.

"Come here." Aria said scooting over so there was room for Ezra. Ezra was hesitant but when he saw that Aria wasn't going to back down he slowly sat down beside of Aria and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

**A/N: Thanks again for everything. I really appreciate all the reviews. Please leave feedback in the reviews such as what you liked, didn't like, and what you would like to see happen. I am always up for ideas and love hearing them.**

**Xoxoxox**

**Twitter- han_itsthelaw20 (I am on all the time and get notifications to my phone so if you wanna leave a shout out just tweet me)**


	8. Chapter 8

After an hour of cuddling Ezra got up to ask for a crib for Lila, there was no way Aria was going to let her leave her side. Once a nurse had arrived with the crib Ezra walked over and gently lifted Lila from Aria's arms and placed the sleeping baby into the crib. Ezra then made his way back over to the bed and saw Aria crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ezra asked sitting down on the bed beside of Aria.

"I hurt our little girl." Aria said crying.

"It wasn't your fault, it was the person who ran that red light's fault." Ezra said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"But I put my daughter in danger and she got hurt." Aria said looking over at Lila who was sleeping in the crib.

"Aria, stop it. You didn't mean for any of it to happen. You have to stop blaming yourself. Where were you going anyway?" Ezra asked realizing he had never found out where she was on her way to.

"Nowhere." Aria said looking away from Ezra.

"Aria, I know you were going somewhere, just tell me where." Ezra said gently bringing Aria's face to look at him.

"I was on my way to see you." Aria said and instantly saw Ezra's face drop. "I had gotten your letter and I didn't want to let you go. I was on my way to your apartment to tell you that I loved you and the last thing I remember was Lila's cries."

"Aria, I am so sorry. I should have never left without talking about it with you." Ezra said feeling more guilt then Aria had.

"Ezra it's not your fault it's the person who ran the red light's fault." Aria said taking Ezra's hands in hers and looking at him. She could see the tears threatening to fall from his eyes and pulled him close.

"I just want to protect you, the both of you." Ezra said from his place on her shoulder.

"You do, you had no idea that I was on my way. I just want to put all of this behind us and move forward." Aria said as Ezra pulled back and looked at her.

"I do too. When do you get to go home?" Ezra asked changing the subject.

"I'm not sure, they want to keep an eye on my lung and make sure my ribs are healing. So hopefully in a few days. Ezra whenever I get back to Myra's I want you to stay for a few days. I'm really going to need help for a few weeks and I know you love to spend time with her." Aria said looking down at her hands nervous about what Ezra would think of her proposal.

"I would love to stay." Ezra said pulling Aria close. "How's your head?" Ezra asked remembering the swelling she had when she first came in.

"Good, I only ended up with a concussion. My wrist hurts the most I think, well that and when I laugh or cough." Aria said.

"I'll be there no matter what to help you get better." Ezra said as he started to rub her casted wrist. "Let's get some sleep so you can get better faster."

"I think that is a great idea." Aria said with a yawn as she snuggled down in the bed and pulled Ezra with her. Being careful of all of her injuries Ezra just laid there holding her broken wrist and stroking her hair as Aria snuggled closer to him.

*PLL*

Ezra woke up the next morning to Lila's wails. He felt Aria begin to stir under his arm that was limply laid over her side. He sat up and opened his eyes a few times to get used to the lighting and made his way to Lila. Once he had reached her crib her wails slowed to cries.

"What's the matter baby?" Ezra cooed as he picked her up and started to rock her.

"She's probably hungry." Aria said as she struggled to sit herself up.

"I wish I could help in that area but I am not a woman." Ezra chuckled and handed Lila over to Aria who was now sitting up.

"She will be able to feed from a bottle in a few weeks then you can help. I really hate that she didn't nurse for a few days." Aria said as Ezra came back and sat down beside of her.

"I know, but I really liked that I could feed her. It made me feel useful." Ezra said rubbing Lila's curly locks as the baby ate.

"Well if you want to feel helpful today then you can change her diaper when she's done eating." Aria smirked and looked up at Ezra who had his arm around her.

"It would be my pleasure." Ezra said with a laugh.

Once Aria was done feeding Lila Ezra changed her and placed her back in Aria's waiting arms. "You know Ezra when I was in a coma I heard you. It's all like a dream but I heard you plead for me to wake up and I heard Lila every time she cried or giggled. If it weren't for you two I may have never have woken up."

"I'm glad we could be of help." Ezra laughed and tickled Lila's feet who kicked at his hand and giggled. "Aria, are you okay?" Ezra asked noticing that Aria was staring off into space.

"Oh uh yeah, I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you back in my life and that Lila has a father." Aria said leaning into Ezra.

*PLL*

"Hey mom how are you?" Aria asked once her mother entered the room. Aria was watching TV. Ezra was asleep on the side of the bed and Lila was sleeping away in her crib.

"I'm fine honey. How are you?" Ella asked as she came closer and sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the bed that Ezra was asleep on.

"Good, still really sore and tired but so glad to have my entire family with me." Aria said placing a hand on Ezra's side and looking over at Lila.

"You know if this was a year ago and you were in the same bed as Ezra I would have sent his butt off to jail in a heartbeat." Ella laughed.

"Yeah well I guess we have all changed a little bit."

"I guess we have. This whole situation has been one heck of a rollercoaster but I am just glad that you and Ezra finally got back together and that Lila has both a mom and a dad."

"Me too, I'm just glad that Ezra fought and didn't give up on me when I tried so hard to push him away." Aria told her mom and looked back over at Ezra who was lightly snoring.

"You know he needs to know." Ella said to Aria in an almost whisper so Ezra wouldn't hear.

"I know and I will." Aria said already done with the subject.

"Aria, he won't be mad at you, he will be able to help. And when I say help I mean with everything." Ella said as Ezra turned onto his back and snored even louder.

"I know." Aria began but was interrupted when Lila began to cry from the crib.

"What's wrong my precious grandbaby?" Ella cooed as she leaned over and picked up Lila who stopped crying.

"I think she got spoiled from Ezra holding her constantly over the past few days." Aria said.

"You have done your fair share of holding her as well." Ella stated with a smirk.

"I missed my baby." Aria said defensively.

"Well at this age she will get spoiled and that will be okay. Just raise not to be a brat and be thankful for what she has and she will turn out great. With any luck she will turn out just like her mommy." Ella said playing with Lila.

"I did have a really great mother to help me though. A very supportive one I might add." Aria said smiling at Ella.

"Just remember that supportiveness when she comes home at the age of 16 with her 20something teacher." Ella laughed.

"I doubt Ezra will even let her out of the house until she is 40." Aria said looking over at Ezra who was slowly waking up. "Hey sleepy head, we were just talking about you."

"Oh no, that is never a good thing." Ezra said slowly sitting up and kissing Aria.

"We were just saying about what you would do if Lila ever came home with her 20something English teacher." Ella piped in.

"I don't even want to think about her dating boys her own age. If she looks anything like her mother we are going to have fight the boys off with sticks." Ezra said looking down at a blushing Aria.

"I hope she has some of your looks too. I really hope who eyes stay the color that they are." Aria said gazing over at Lila who was staring at the ceiling from Ella's arms.

*PLL*

Aria was released from the hospital the next day. She made her way slowly up to the apartment with the help of Ezra and her father. She was still very weak and her ankle was still pretty messed up but she felt great to just be home. Ezra had agreed to stay with them for as long as Aria wanted him to. Myra had no objection and was really glad he was because her plan to get them together had ultimately worked.

"So Ezra where are you going to stay tonight?" Myra asked coming into the living room where Aria and Ezra were both sitting on the couch.

"I uh, I don't know." Ezra said unsure knowing that he and Aria hadn't talked about it yet.

"With me, or with Lila." Aria said from her place on the couch beside of Ezra.

"Okay, well I'm going to the store. We have no food." Myra said.

"Yeah, we are going to go have a date night before we head back to Rosewood tomorrow." Ella said grabbing Byron and pulling him out of the door.

"Ezra can you get me some of my pain medicine." Aria asked once everyone had left. She was trying to get comfortable but was not succeeding.

"Of course, where are they?" Ezra asked.

"In the bathroom, in the medicine cabinet." Aria said pointing towards the bathroom as if Ezra didn't know where it was.

"I'll be right back." Ezra said as he made his way to the bathroom. He was rummaging through the cabinet going over each bottle finding everything from Tylenol to the pre-natal vitamins that Aria must have not thrown away yet. He made his way over each bottle before coming across one that he knew was prescribed for depression. He picked it up hoping it was an old bottle or one for Myra. It felt like a ton of bricks had landed on his chest when he saw that it was filled three weeks ago and that it was in fact Aria's. Ezra was brought out of his train of thought when he heard Aria ask where he was. He quickly found the pain medicine and shut the cabinet before making his way back to the living room where Aria was waiting.

"What took you so long?" Aria asked once Ezra had come back.

"Oh, I couldn't find the medicine then I dropped a bottle of Tylenol and had to pick it up." Ezra said bringing Aria her medicine and a glass of water.

"Oh okay." Aria said snuggling in close to Ezra when he sat down. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know we could watch a movie or something." Ezra suggested pulling Aria as close as he could.

"That sounds amazing, let me just go put down Lila." Aria said pointing towards the playpen where Lila was sleeping.

"No let me get her." Ezra said jumping up.

"Ezra I can do things myself." Aria protested.

"I know but I like doing things for you." Ezra said kissing Aria before getting up to get Lila.

Ezra picked up Lila who only stirred from her sleep at being picked up. He took her over to Aria who kissed her good-night and then took her to the nursery. He held her for a moment and gazed down at her and wondered how he had gotten so lucky to have such a beautiful daughter. He laid her down in the crib and his mind wondered back to Aria and how much he had messed up her life. Had he really messed her up so much that she had to be on medicine?

*PLL*

Aria fell asleep half way through her and Ezra's favorite movie _It Happened that Night._ Ezra looked down at Aria who now had her head on Ezra's lap. He began to stroke her hair and rub her back. She stirred slightly but not enough to wake up. When the movie was over Ezra picked her up and took her to her room and tucked her in. when he was turning around to leave he heard someone mumble something and turned back to see Aria half awake. He walked over and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Did you say something?" Ezra asked as he rubbed her arm.

"Stay with me tonight." Aria said grabbing his hand.

"Are you sure?" Ezra asked not wanting to push her in any way that he shouldn't.

"Yes, I know the bed is small but I want you here with me. I want to be in your arms." Aria said now completely awake.

"I want to be nowhere else but here." Ezra said as he walked over to the bag of his he had brought in earlier and changed into his sweatpants and a t-shirt. He then got in the bed and wrapped his arms around Aria and pulled her close. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" Ezra asked as he nuzzled his face into her neck.

"I know." Aria said with a faint smile full of guilt and sadness. "I love you." Aria said as Ezra drifted off to sleep with his arms wrapped protectively around her.

**A/N: Thanks so much guys for all of the reviews it means so much to me. I appreciate the feedback as I do this along with my schoolwork and work. Please keep giving me feedback and shootouts and reviews I love it all. A special thanks to WWKMDbracelets who helped with this chapter and the next. Also thanks to my bff who helped with the overall idea and to my little brother who helps me think of words when I can't. I have neglected to thank them in the past and feel that they need it. Lol Thanks also to those of you who give feedback and let me know what you think I love it. Remember to tweet me (han_itsthelaw20) and let me know what you think.**

**xoxoxox**


	9. Truth

Ezra kept Aria close the entire night. He had gotten only a few hours of sleep and had gotten up once to change Lila. He wanted to protect Aria and he didn't know how to if he didn't know what was wrong. Anytime he felt her stir during the middle of the night he pulled her closer and once he couldn't pull her any closer was when he finally got some sleep.

"Good morning." Aria said with a smile on her face turning over to see a very tired Ezra.

"Morning." Ezra mumbled trying to wake up completely.

"Are you okay?" Aria asked looking over at Ezra who had clearly not gotten any sleep the night before.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine I just didn't sleep well." Ezra said looking down at Aria who looked not like herself.

"I'm sorry." Aria said looking down.

"Aria, it wasn't your fault. There is no place I would rather be than with you right beside me." Ezra said and stroked her cheek.

"I love you Ezra, really I do." Aria said and leaned in to kiss Ezra but was interrupted by the shrill cries of Lila.

"She has amazing timing doesn't she?" Ezra chuckled and got up to get Lila but not before kissing Aria. "Somebody needs her mommy." Ezra said walking back in the room handing Lila over to Aria.

"Hey baby." Aria said as Ezra placed Lila in her arms and she began to nurse her. When Lila was done she handed Lila over to Ezra who burped and changed her. Ezra then came over with Lila and joined Aria on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Ezra asked tracing his fingers up and down her arm.

"I'm good; I have the two of you so there is nothing else that I need." Aria said leaning into Ezra. "Ezra I need to ask you something though, it's been bugging me since the first day of school."

"What?" Ezra asked looking down at her.

"Why was your last name Fitzgerald on my class schedule? I thought you were never going to change it?" Aria asked looking up at Ezra.

"I didn't want my mom to find me and if I changed my name to that then she would never think I would because I was so mad at her. I never officially did it though just told the school that was my name that I was in the midst of changing it. I'm going to let them know though that I am now and will forever be a Fitz." Ezra told Aria who kissed him in response.

"I like you as a Fitz so much more than a Fitzgerald." Aria chuckled. "Thanks for telling me."

"Aria I don't want to keep anymore secrets." Ezra said as he handed Lila to Aria for her to get her dressed.

"Ezra." Aria said as Ezra got up to get dressed himself.

"I uh, I need to tell you something." Aria said quietly. "I was. . ." Aria began but was cut off by Myra who knocked on the door.

"Ezra can you help me get something out of the closet?" Myra asked as she stuck her head in the door.

"Yeah." Ezra said and walked towards the door. "We can talk in a minute." Ezra said before leaving.

Aria ate breakfast in silence which worried Ezra. He hadn't seen her like this since before the accident. He was worried that something was seriously wrong with the pills and now her silence. Myra could sense the tension and offered to take Lila out for a little while and leave the two of them alone.

Aria made her way to the couch where she sat down and stared at the wall. Ezra came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"Ezra." Aria began and took a deep breath before continuing. "There is something that I really need to tell you."

"What's wrong?" Ezra asked concerned and pulled Aria closer only to have her pull away.

"Ezra I was pregnant with twins." Aria began.

_Aria was lying on the exam table at her first check-up. She hadn't told anyone yet about the pregnancy and was doing pretty well at hiding it. The doctor came in and began to do the ultrasound and stopped and looked over at Aria._

"_Miss Montgomery." The doctor said._

"_What is it? Is everything okay with my baby?" Aria asked starting to panic._

"_Relax sweetie, everything is fine with your babies." The doctor said looking over at Aria waiting for a reply._

"_Babies?" Aria asked sitting up a little._

"_Yes, dear you are having twins." The doctor said to Aria who let a few happy tears fall from her face. She was having twins. She and Ezra were having twins._

"No one knew but my parents and Myra. Actually they are the only ones that know to this day." Aria said with tears in her eyes as she shifted to look away from Ezra.

"So when you came to talk to me and my mom tried to pay you off you were pregnant with twins?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, I was so excited that's why I wanted to tell you because I was scared as well and I knew you would help me." Aria said as the tears finally fell.

"What happened?" Ezra asked grabbing Aria's hand.

"Well when I came to California I was fine for the first week. Then one day I started to feel cramping but I put it off as normal pregnancy stuff so I just shrugged it off. I went to bed so see if it helped any. Then a few hours later I woke up to extreme pain in my stomach and there was blood all over the bed. It was the scariest thing that I had ever gone through." Aria said as she started to cry harder.

"_Miss Montgomery I am sorry to say but it appears as though you have lost one of the twins." The doctor said as she looked at the ultrasound once Aria had been rushed to the hospital. _

"_What, what about the other one?" Aria stuttered out holding back tears._

"_It appears to be okay. I want you to be on bed rest for the next three weeks and if you feel any cramping or having any spotting whatsoever come in immediately. I want to see you back here in three weeks to see how your baby is doing." The doctor instructed a crying Aria._

"I never did have any more problems after that but I felt terrible. I felt like I had lost the only part of you I had left. If it weren't for the fact that I still had Lila I probably would have done some pretty bad stuff." Aria said and her cries broke into sobs.

"Come here." Ezra said and he pulled Aria into his chest as she let out all of her tears that she had been holding in for so many months. Ezra rubbed his hands up and down her back and kissed the top of her head. He couldn't help but shed some tears himself.

"I'm so sorry Ezra, I'm sure you have to be angry with me right now and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Aria said from Ezra's chest still sobbing.

"Aria I am not angry with you at all. I wish you would have told me but I could never be mad with you for anything that happened. I love you so much." Ezra said pulling her out so he could see her face.

"Ezra, it was the worst time of my life and I still feel so guilty about it. I just wanted to be a good mom and I killed one of my kids before they were even able to be someone." Aria said letting new tears fall down her face.

"Aria it wasn't your fault, no matter what you say it was never your fault. Please, please stop blaming yourself." Ezra said as he, himself began to shed new tears.

"I'm sorry." Aria said again lunging herself at Ezra.

"Aria there is nothing to be sorry for. I also know about the pills." Ezra said biting his lips not knowing how Aria would react to this.

"How, when?" Aria asked looking down at her lap.

"Yesterday when I went to get your pain medicine I came across it. Aria I am here for you, I know I didn't know what was going on but I want you to know that I am always here for you." Ezra said as he lifted her chin to look up at him.

"I can't. Do. This. Anymore." Aria said between breaths as her breathing became fast and her hands began to shake.

"Aria, what's wrong?" Ezra said panicked as he tried to calm her shaking hands.

"My chest." Aria said pulling a hand to her chest. "Can't breathe." She said trying to take deep breaths.

"Aria, do you remember that time that your mom thought I was dating Spencer?" Ezra asked as he realized Aria was having a panic attack.

"Yeah." Aria said still trying to catch her breath. "Why?"

"How about all the movies we watched in my apartment." Ezra said making her look at him.

"So?" Aria asked as he breathing was becoming more even.

"How about when we told your parents about us and your brother punched me?" Ezra said with a laugh.

"Yeah, and my parents threatened you." Aria said between breathes. Her hands had stopped shaking and her chest pain was now down to a slight ache.

"Do you feel any better now?" Ezra asked as Aria's breathing was almost back to normal.

"It felt like I was going to die." Aria told Ezra as she moved her hand from her chest and took some more deep breaths.

"You were having a panic attack, when you forgot why you were upset it helped you to calm down." Ezra explained and pulled Aria close to him again.

"How do you know so much about this?" Aria asked him.

"Wes used to get really home sick when we were little and whenever my parents would take us to my grandparents he would have panic attacks. The doctor said the best thing to do was to make him think of something he loved and to get his mind off of not being at home." Ezra said leaning back on the couch and bringing Aria with him.

"Thank you so much. That has never happened before and I don't know what I would have done if I was by myself." Aria said still breathing a little fast.

"Hey, it's okay. You just told me something pretty big. I'm just glad that you're okay." Ezra said as he rubbed his hand up and down Aria's arm.

"I'm on the depression pills because I went through this stage during the end of my pregnancy where I didn't want to do anything. Of course the doctors didn't want to give me anything while I was pregnant but they made sure to put me on something right after I had Lila. It does help me to feel not so alone. The biggest thing for me is to make sure that Lila is taken care of and I know that I can do that with this medicine." Aria said leaning her head into Ezra's chest.

"I just want you to know that you aren't alone anymore. I will be here for you and for Lila. If you feel down or depressed or anything I want you to tell me." Ezra said.

"Sometimes I hate myself so much. I hate being on depression medicine. I don't want Lila to have one of those crazy mom's that has to be on medicine to take care of their own kids." Aria said from her place on Ezra's chest.

"Aria, you are not crazy and there is no need to hate yourself. The stuff you went through by yourself is more than any person should have to go through ever in their life and you did it all on your own." Ezra said rubbing his hand up and down Aria's arm. "I want you to know that you are never alone and you never will be again."

"I know, thanks Ezra for not thinking I'm crazy or a bad mother." Aria said smiling up at Ezra.

"I think you are an amazing mother, Aria." Ezra said kissing the top of her head.

"I think you are an amazing dad by the way."

**A/N: Okay guys here's chapter 9. I bet you didn't see that coming. Anyway the story is just beginning and there is plenty more to come. Please, please review and let me know what you think it really drives me to write. Can't wait to hear from you. Also you know what would be amazing is if I got up to 100 reviews on this chapter ;)**

**xoxoxox**


	10. First Date

**I wanted to thank WWKMDbracelets for helping me so much with the last chapter. I forgot to mention that last chapter. **

Later that night Myra arrived back to find Ezra and Aria asleep on the couch. "Look, Lila mommy and daddy are finally back together." Myra whispered to Lila who stirred slightly. "Let's go put you to bed and let them sleep.

Ezra awoke the next morning to a very sore neck and Aria in his arms. He looked down at Aria who was cuddled against his chest and had her hand over his heart. Ezra bent down and kissed her head and pulled her close. He loved having her in his arms, his Aria.

"Good morning." Aria said as she began to stir from her place in Ezra's embrace.

"Morning, I'm guessing Myra was so happy we were together that she let us sleep." Ezra chuckled.

"Yeah, I bet. I swear she is our biggest fan." Aria said stretching a bit.

"I thank God every day that she ran into me that night at Olive Garden and she invited me over for dinner. I was lost before I found you again." Ezra said into Aria's hair. Lila began to cry and the moment was broken.

"That's my call." Aria said getting up from Ezra and making her way to Lila's nursery. "Hey baby girl." Aria said picking up Lila who calmed down immediately. "What's the matter?" Aria asked putting Lila up to her shoulder as she walked over to the rocking chair to get ready to feed Lila.

"Hey." Ezra said from the doorway admiring how beautiful Aria and Lila both were.

"Hey yourself." Aria said with a chuckle. "Come in." Ezra came in and bent down to where Aria was feeding Lila and he kissed Lila on the head then stood back up and walked around the room to look at the multiple pictures Aria had placed around the room.

"I like all of the pictures." Ezra said picking up one of him and Aria one night that Hardy had taken of the two of them playing around with each other. "I remember Hardy sneaking all kinds of pictures that night." Ezra said now thinking about his best friend whom he had yet to talk to since getting to California.

"Have you told him yet?" Aria asked getting ready to burp Lila.

"No, we had a fight before I came. He pretty much told me that I had fought too hard for this relationship to just give up. I guess he would be pretty happy right now." Ezra said taking Lila from Aria to change her.

"I think you should call him Ezra. He's your best friend." Aria said as she got up and made her way over to Ezra who was changing Lila. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his back.

"I will baby." Ezra said and put one of his hands on hers.

*PLL*

Later on Aria was rummaging through some stuff in her desk drawer when Ezra walked in to get something out of his bag.

"Ezra, do you remember that journal I gave you before the accident?" Aria asked walking over to Ezra.

"Yeah, I actually have it in my bag. Sorry I haven't had a chance to read it yet but you were in the hospital and then yesterday was intense to say the least." Ezra said walking over and sitting down on Aria's bed.

"It's okay I just wanted you to have this as well whenever you read it." Aria said sitting down beside of Ezra and handing him a sonogram. "It's my first ultrasound picture and the only one of both babies."

"Aria." Ezra started but didn't know what else to say so he just pulled her close and they both stared at the picture.

"Ezra please don't say anything. I think that before we can both move on you need to know everything that happened." Aria said to Ezra. "It was a boy, I was far enough along when I lost it to know. I named him that day after you and my brother, Ezra Michael. I mean there was nothing official or anything but all the same I named him." Aria said as she felt Ezra's arms wrap securely around her.

"I had a son." Ezra said with tears forming in his eyes and a small smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry I took that away from you."

"Aria, please stop blaming yourself you did nothing wrong." Ezra said rubbing Aria's arms.

"Ezra, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I just want you to know that I never want to be apart from you ever again."

"I will never leave you, ever and one day we will have a beautiful son." Ezra said as he leaned back against the headboard and brought Aria to lie on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

*PLL*

About an hour later Aria and Ezra were disrupted from their slumber by Lila who was crying her 'I want attention' cry. Aria got up and slowly made her way down the hallway to Lila's nursery.

Aria picked up Lila and started to coo and play with her feet. Lila stopped crying and looked at her mommy and started to giggle. Aria soon felt arms wrap around her waist and she turned to see Ezra smiling down at her.

"I was thinking that we should go out on a date tonight. Someplace nice where you can wear something sexy." Ezra said kissing Aria's neck.

"I don't think so." Aria said pulling away from Ezra and sitting down in the rocker.

"Why not?" Ezra asked confused.

"Because I just don't want to." Aria said looking down at Lila who was playing with Aria's hair that hung down in her face.

"Aria, I thought we were going to make this work?"

"We are."

"Well then why won't you go out with me?" Ezra asked walking over to Aria and kneeling down in front of her.

"Because you will take me somewhere nice and I don't feel comfortable in most things that I wear." Aria said looking up at Ezra through her hair.

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked her pushing her hair out of her face and replacing it with his fingers in Lila's hands.

"I mean I feel fat and ugly." Aria almost yelled causing Lila to stop playing with Ezra's fingers and twist her face at Aria.

"Aria you're beautiful." Ezra said running his free hand along her cheek.

"I sure don't feel like it. I can hardly wear any of my clothes since before I was pregnant and I have these terrible stretch marks along my stomach and I still have all this baby fat everywhere." Aria said as a tear ran down her face.

"Aria stop it. You are beautiful and nothing will ever change that and I know for a fact that no matter what you wear tonight you will look amazing and sexy." Ezra said bending over kissing Aria.

"Thanks Ezra, you really are the sweetest guy in the world." Aria said smiling up at Ezra. "I love you." She said and heard Lila make a grunting noise from her arms which made Aria laugh. "And I love you too."

*PLL*

"You look amazing." Myra told Aria later that when Aria had came into the living room to feed Lila a bottle she had made earlier. She was dressed in a strapless black dress with a ribbon tied around under the bust. It showed off just the right curves and made her feel okay with herself. Her hair was done up in a curly updo and her make-up was done to perfection. She also had heels on that glistened in the light.

"Thanks, I hope Ezra likes it." Aria said fixing the bottle to feed Lila. "I have another bottle that I pumped earlier in case she gets hungry before we get back."

"Honey I know what to do and Ezra will love it." Myra said taking Lila from Aria and feeding her the bottle. They were both admiring Lila when there was a knock at the door. "I think that's for you." Myra said and Aria walked over to the door. When she opened she found Ezra on the other side with a bouquet of flowers and one tiny rose.

"You look amazing." Ezra chocked out handing the flowers to Aria.

"Thanks, you look great too." Aria said blushing. Ezra was wearing black dress pants and a white dress shirt with the tie that Aria had once had.

"This is for my other lady." Ezra said taking the tiny rose over and showing it to Lila who just kept eating. "One day she will love it when she gets flowers." Ezra said as he got a glass and filled it with water and put the rose in it.

"That is so sweet." Aria said as she got her jacket. "By baby." She said before walking over and kissing Lila on the head. Ezra followed suit and kissed her as well.

Once they had gotten to his car Ezra opened the door for Aria and helped her in. "You look absolutely beautiful by the way." Ezra said before closing the door.

"So where are we going?" Aria asked once Ezra pulled onto the street.

"I was thinking someplace really nice." Ezra said grabbing Aria's hand over the center consol.

"Okay, does it have a name?"

"Yes, but you will have to wait and see." Ezra said with a smirk.

"You are so mean." Aria said with a pout.

"But you love me." Ezra retorted back.

"Yeah I guess so." Aria said rubbing his knuckles with her thumb.

About 10 minutes later Ezra pulled up to one of the nicest restaurants in the area. Ezra pulled up to the entrance where he was met by the valet. Ezra got out of the car handed his key to the valet and made his way over to Aria who had been helped out by the valet.

"So what do you think?" Ezra asked Aria as she wrapped her arm around his.

"I think that this is way too expensive." Aria said staring at the building.

"Aria this is our first date back together as a couple. I think I can spend a little money to make it nice." Ezra said as he and Aria walked into the restaurant.

"Just as long as you don't make it a regular occasion I guess it's okay." Aria said as they were seated at a table in the corner overlooking the beach.

"Aw Aria I was going to bring you here every day." Ezra said with a laugh.

"Haha you are so funny. So what do they have good to eat?" Aria asked looking at the menu.

"I have no idea, I heard about this place from Wesley when I told him I was going to move to LA." Ezra said looking over his menu.

"Have you talked to Wesley lately?" Aria asked knowing that the relationship between Ezra and his brother was a hard one for him.

"I did after mom came to the hospital. She called him and told him all this crap and then I told him what really happened. He hasn't called since then though.  
"I'm sorry Ezra." Aria said taking his hand.

"It's okay, I'll call him later." Ezra said still looking at his menu.

"I think I want the salad." Aria said finally.

"Don't you want more?" Ezra asked with concern in his eyes.

"I'm going to save room for dessert. You would not believe how hard it is to break the pregnancy eating habits." Aria chuckled.

"I can't even imagine if I had that appetite I would weigh like a ton. I love to eat already but eating for two would ruin me, you are truly amazing Aria." Ezra said looking up at Aria.

"Ezra, stop sucking up to me and figure out what you are going to eat." Aria said playfully hitting Ezra.

After Aria and Ezra ate they made their way to the pier that overlooked the beach and walked hand-in-hand down the boardwalk. Ezra stopped at one of the shops that sold handmade bracelets and picked up one that said Aria, which he was surprise that they had such a unique name, and put it around his wrist. He then bought one that said Lila and tied it around Aria's wrist and bought a tiny kid bracelet for Lila to wear when she was older.

"This night has been great." Aria said limping now more then she had all night.

"How's your ankle?" Ezra asked as he sat down on a bench with Aria.

"It's starting to really hurt. Wearing these heals was so dumb." Aria chuckled as she took them off and rubbed her ankle which still had a soft cast on it.

"Here." Ezra said pointing towards Aria's ankle. She slowly swung her leg up and Ezra gently rubbed it over the cast. "How about you wrist and your ribs?" Ezra asked.

"Everything else is fine. I am more tired than I would be but I am fine." Aria said looking at Ezra.

"Well good. Are you ready to go home now?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah I really miss Lila." Aria said with a shrug.

"I miss her too." Ezra said as he helped Aria up. He then ran his arm around her waist and made her put all of her weight on him.

"So where are you staying tonight?" Aria asked as they made their way down the pier.

"I was hoping with you and Lila." Ezra said biting his lip.

"I was hoping you would say that." Aria said looking up at him with a smile.

*PLL*

Later that night Aria and Ezra arrived back home to find Lila asleep on a blanket on the floor and Myra watching TV.

"Hey how was my angel?" Aria asked going straight for Lila as soon as she walked in the door.

"She is great. She has been fed, burped, bathed, and changed." Myra said getting up to head to her room.

"Thanks so much." Aria said smiling at the older woman.

"It's no problem sweetie. Good night honey, good night Ezra." Myra said before heading to her room.

"I'm going to go put her to bed; I'll meet you in my room." Aria said picking up Lila who was still asleep.

"Good night baby, daddy loves you." Ezra said and kissed Lila on the head.

Ezra made his way to the bedroom and dug out his nigh clothes from his bag. He quickly changed and sat down on the bed and waited for Aria. A few minutes later Aria walked in and pulled a tank top and night shorts from her drawer and sat down on the bed.

"Aren't you going to change?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." Aria said.

"About what?" Ezra asked coming up behind Aria.

"How glad I am you are back in my life."

"I love you so much Aria, now get changed so we can go to bed because I garauntee in like two hours Lila will be calling for us." Ezra said laughing.

"Don't remind me." Aria said changing.

"And Aria you look amazing, no matter what you are wearing." Ezra said as Aria lay down beside of him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close soon falling into a deep sleep.

Ezra was awakened a few hours later by the ringing of his phone. He immediately sat up to get his phone and noticed that Aria's side was empty. He reached for his phone and answered it still trying to wake up.

"Hello?" Ezra asked sleepily. A minute later the phone slipped out of his hand and hit the ground.

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews I really do appreciate it and I love it when you leave me lots of feedback . Please review and let me know your thoughts and what you think the phone call was really about. Love you all**

**xoxoxox**


	11. Life Happens

***I am so sorry I have taken so long to update I literally worked all weekend and was going to work on it Saturday but ended up working 10 hours. Anyway here is another chapter for you guys and thanks for all of the reviews.**

Ezra always thought that they were over exaggerating in the movies whenever they had things go in slow motion when you found out bad news but in this moment he knew it was true. Ezra sunk down the wall he was leaning against and stared into space.

"Ezra?" Aria said from the doorway, when he didn't answer she ran over to his side. "Hey, what's wrong?" Aria asked placing a hand on his arm.

"My dad." Ezra said in a whisper barely loud enough to hear.

"Your dad what?" Aria asked trying to get him to look at her.

"He's dying." Ezra said lunging himself into Aria's chest where he began to sob. After a few minutes Ezra's sobs turned into slight whimpers and Aria figured she could get some answers. "Ezra, what happened?"

"A few minutes ago I got a call and the first thing I thought at this time of night was that something had happened to you because you weren't in bed. I answered and it was Wesley telling me that dad had a heart attack and that they did all that they could and that they don't give him very long to live." Ezra said wiping his tears away. "Aria, we have to get to New York. I know my dad and I had problems but I have to see him, he has to meet Lila."

"Okay, let's go. You go call the airline and I'll pack some things and get Lila ready." Aria said helping Ezra up from the ground. Aria made her way to the dresser and started to grab whatever she came across first. She didn't care if it matched or not she just wanted to get things packed so they could leave.

"I got a flight that leaves in 3 hours, it's a straight flight to JFK." Ezra said as he bent down to put some clothes in his bag in the corner of Aria's room. "I got a ticket for you and Lila as well." Ezra said standing up.

"How much were they?" Aria asked concerned about the price for three tickets straight to New York City.

"It doesn't matter Aria. I got it all taken care of so let's get Lila ready and get to the airport." Ezra said walking towards the door.

"Ezra wait." Aria said gently grabbing Ezra's arm. "I'm here for you. I just want you to know that." Aria said pulling him into a hug.

"I know Aria, I love you." Ezra said kissing Aria and then leaving the room.

Ezra made his way to Lila's nursery and picked her up. She stirred slightly but remained in her deep slumber. Ezra looked down at Lila and ran his fingers along her hair.

"I love you baby." Ezra said and let a few tears fall.

"Ezra can you get the suitcase out of the closet while I get all of Lila's clothes together?" Aria asked from the doorway.

"Yeah." Ezra said gently lowering Lila back into her crib.

"Hey baby." Aria said as she leaned down and kissed Lila. "We are going to go see Grandpa Fitz and see New York City and Uncle Wesley. We are going to have a lot of fun." Aria said before she went around and started to pack Lila's small duffle bag full of clothes and toys and whatever else Lila might need.

"I got the suitcase out and put all of the things you had out on your bed. I set all of our stuff by the door." Ezra came in and said a few minutes later.

"Okay let me go tell Myra what's going on and get Lila up and I'll be ready." Aria said as she finished putting away the last of Lila's stuff.

*PLL*

Aria and Ezra made their way to the airport shortly before their flight. The entire flight not more than five words were spoken. Lila was surprising very well the entire flight as if she knew that something was wrong. From the time she had woken up till they got on the plane she was only happy when she was snuggled up to Ezra. The contact and love helped him to forget about everything that was going on; his daughter always did that to him.

When their flight landed Ezra and Aria went to baggage claim and quickly found their luggage and made their way to the front entrance where Wesley was supposed to meet them. About 5 minutes after arriving there Ezra saw Wesley pull up.

"Hey Ezra, Aria." Wesley greeted the couple then looked to Lila who was clenching her tiny hands onto her father's shirt. "And is this my little niece?"

"Wesley this is Lila Ebony. Lila this is your Uncle Wesley." Ezra said to the baby who just kept her head on Ezra's chest.

"She has hardly left Ezra's embrace, it's like she knows something's wrong." Aria told Wesley.

"How's dad doing?" Ezra asked finally not being able to wait any longer to know the fate of his father.

"Not good at all. He's been able to talk a little bit but the doctor's don't give him until the end of the week. He keeps asking about you and his first grandbaby and your beautiful girlfriend." Wesley said packing all of their stuff into the trunk of his car. Aria came over and buckled in Lila's carrier in as well as Ezra just stood there.

"Let's go." Ezra said before getting into the passenger side. Aria quickly followed and got in on the side that Lila was not on and Wesley got in the driver's side.

"Has mom been around any?" Ezra asked, not at all in the mood to see his mother.

"No, I called her and she said she wanted nothing to do with dad because he hasn't care about her any over the last 10 years then she asked if you were coming in and when I said yes she said that you were dead to her." Wesley said holding his breath not sure how Ezra would react.

"Well I don't want anything to do with her either. It's all her fault that I missed out on Aria's pregnancy and the first two months of my baby's life." Ezra said bitterly. "Yeah I didn't go after Aria but mom led me to believe that, that was the right thing to do." Ezra said looking out the window.

"I'll take you guys to the hospital and then I can take your stuff over to the house later." Wesley said as he drove through New York.

"It's really pretty here." Aria said "And cold." She added. She had only brought a small jacket being that it was in the 60's and 70's back in California. She had not even thought about the weather being cold in New York City in the middle of January.

"I'm sure I can find you a heavier jacket." Wesley said as he pulled into the road that housed the hospital.

"And something for Lila. I'm afraid she's going to get too cold." Aria said running her hand over a sleeping Lila and pulling the blanket that was over top of her tighter down around her.

"I'll check and see what the hospital gift shop has. Since it's a bigger hospital they tend to have a lot more stuff in the gift shop." Wesley said as he pulled into the hospital parking lot and found an open parking space. "Ezra before we go in, I want you to know that dad doesn't look like dad. He's very weak and pale and he has tubs coming out everywhere." Wesley said looking over at Ezra.

"Thanks Wes." Ezra said before getting out of the car and grabbing Lila's carrier and walking around and putting his arm around Aria. He led them into the hospital and Wesley led them to the sixth floor where his father was in the ICU.

"Do you want me to wait out here?" Aria asked Ezra once they had reached his dad's room.

"No, I need you and Lila with me." He said as he picked up Lila from her carrier and held her close. Ezra walked into the room and saw his fragile father with tubes coming from multiple places on his body and oxygen hooked up as well. It instantly took him back to just a few weeks ago when Aria and Lila were in the hospital. He walked closer to the bed with Aria behind him both arms wrapped around his and Lila against his chest.

"Hey son." Ezra's father said in a voice slightly above a whisper. "If I would have known all it took you to come home and bring that pretty girl of yours and my first grandchild was a heart attack I would have done it a long time ago."

"I'm sorry dad." Ezra said walking over to the edge of the bed.

"So do I get to meet my first granddaughter or what?" Ezra's father asked.

"Of course." Ezra said turning Lila around who whimpered a bit when Ezra moved her from chewing on his shirt. "Dad, this is Lila Ebony Montgomery." Ezra told his father as he leaned the baby down to his father's view.

"She has those Fitzgerald eyes, or should I say Fitz eyes for sure." His father said. "And who is that gorgeous young lady standing behind you?"

"Dad this is the love of my life, Aria." Ezra said as Aria stepped around to shake his hand. "Aria this is my father, Matthew." Ezra said.

"It's nice to meet you sir, I can see where Ezra gets his good looks from." Aria said with a warm smile.

"I like her, Ezra." Matthew said with a chuckle.

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long to come around." Ezra said to his father as he pulled up the chair beside of the bed and sat down in it and pulled Aria down onto his lap. Lila soon fell asleep in Aria's arms shortly after that.

"Son, it's okay we all had a rough past. Wes is here and now you and I think we need to make these last days count." Matthew said.

"Dad, don't think like that you are going to get better and watch Lila grow up." Ezra said as a lump formed in his throat and he could feel Aria rubbing his arm with her free hand.

"Ezra I know I will never leave this hospital room and I am okay with that. I have both of my sons with me and my grandchild and my hopefully soon daughter-in-law." Matthew said to Aria who just blushed and looked down. "I don't need anything else. I want to tell you how sorry I am that we weren't closer after the divorce and I blame that all on me. I am your father and I shouldn't have waited on you to come to me to want to bond. I regret the time that we wasted in being mad at each other and although your mother and I don't talk anymore I will forever be grateful for the two amazing sons that she gave me." Matthew said from the place he was sitting in his bed.

"Dad, I love you so much and I am so sorry for being angry with you after you and mom split up." Ezra said as he let a tear fall. "You have done more in these last 10 minutes for Aria and I then mom has done in our entire relationship. You accepted us."

"Son, you have always had good judgement and if you think she is amazing and the one than I know she is. From what I've heard from Wes she gave up a lot for you and for your daughter and I respect that." Matthew said.

"I love him, I really do sir." Aria said speaking for the first time since Ezra had introduced them.

"Please call me Matthew or better yet dad, because I want to be able to have a daughter for a little while before I die." Matthew said with a chuckle.

"Yes dad." Aria said as she felt Ezra's arms wrap around her waist.

"So dad, what's new with you?" Ezra asked trying to start a lighter conversation.

**A/N: I know it's not the longest chapter ever but I thought that if I started more storyline it would all run together and I felt like this was a good stopping point. Thank you to all who reviewed and guessed who it was I hope you weren't disappointed. I will try to have the next chapter up within the next week. I am going to California in 3 weeks and have a lot do between now and then so please bare with me my lovely readers. Love all of you.**

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews, but I notice that they become less and less every chapter so please keep it up you guys I love it when you review it really does help me to write for you.**

"So why haven't you and your dad talked for a while?" Aria asked once they were done visiting Matthew. Ezra, Aria, Lila, and Wesley were all sitting in the cafeteria eating.

"Well my parents got a divorce because at the time we all believed that my dad was the only one that cheated. Remember when I told you that they both had cheated but it was something else that drove them apart? Well that something else was my mother's threats to my dad that she would never let him see me or Wes again. If he left and only had minimal contact with us he could be a part of our lives." Ezra told Aria.

"Wow." Was all that Aria could say.

"It wasn't until after I graduated from college that I found out that she had threatened him. I guess I hadn't seen him in so long at that point that I didn't feel the need to reconnect with him, which I regret now." Ezra said looking down. He felt Aria's hand on his and then heard Lila start to cry from the carrier that was sitting between his and Aria's seats at the table.

"I think someone is hungry." Aria told Ezra. "I am so sorry about everything Ezra, you're here with your dad now and that's all that matters so make the most of it." Aria added before getting up to go to the bathroom to feed Lila.

"She's a really great girl." Wesley said after Aria left.

"Aria or Lila?" Ezra asked taking a bite of his salad.

"Well they both are but I was talking about Aria. She flew all the way across the country to be with you and to meet dad and she forgave you and worked it out with you after all that crap that mom put you guys through." Wesley explained to Ezra.

"Believe me I know how amazing she is. I'm the luckiest guy on earth that she would forgive me and trust me again." Ezra said.

"You're a father. You my older nerdy brother is a father to the worlds cutest baby, I can't even believe it." Wesley said standing up from the table. "I'm going to go see how dad is, you take good care of your family and don't let them go."

"I plan on it and I will never let them go again." Ezra said to Wesley.

***PLL***

"Hello?" Byron Montgomery said into his phone.

"Mr. Montgomery it's Ezra Fitz." Ezra said nervously into the phone.

"Ezra, please call me Byron. How are you doing?" Byron asked surprised by the call he had gotten.

"Not too good. My dad is in the hospital dying." Ezra said.

"I am so sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?" Byron asked.

"Actually there is. My dad really likes Aria and he doesn't have much longer and I know that he won't see us get married but I would love to propose and I would like to have your blessing." Ezra stammered out all in one breath.

"Ezra, I really didn't like this relationship and I spent many months angry at you until I talked to your mother. I did see how you never left my daughters side when she needed you the most and how you would give your life for my granddaughter." Byron said before taking a deep breath. "So yes you do have my blessing. But I swear that if you hurt either one of my girls I will personally kill you." Byron added.

"I will never ever hurt them ever again. I love your daughter more than anything and I would give my life for my daughter. Thank you so much. Also could you and Ella possibly make plans to come up soon because I don't think that if something happens to my father I can go through it alone?" Ezra said with a lump in his throat.

"Of course son, I'll go talk to Ella right now and we will be there in a day or so." Byron said. "Keep your head up and your family close."

***PLL***

"Wesley I need you to distract Aria for a little bit while I go do something." Ezra said.

"What are you doing?" Wesley asked Ezra curiously.

"I need to buy something very important and she can't be with me." Ezra said.

"You're buying her a ring? Aren't you?" Wesley asked as realization washed over him.

"Yes, Wes I am but I need you to distract so I can go across the street and find her the perfect ring. Please?" Ezra pleaded with his brother.

"Fine, but you owe me." Wesley said with a smirk.

"Thanks Wes." Ezra said running out the door just seconds before Aria came down the hallway.

"Where is he going in a hurry?" Aria asked Wesley holding Lila close to her.

"Oh uh he had to go pick something up." Wesley said hoping Aria couldn't see right through him. "Can I hold her?" He asked pointing towards Lila who was asleep in Aria's arms.

"Of course you can." Aria said as she gently shifted Lila to Wesley's arms.

"She's so tiny. How's her arm?" Wesley asked looking at the tiny cast.

"The doctor said it should be fine but they still needed to put a cast on it to make sure it healed correctly." Aria said rubbing the casted arm.

"How's your ankle and wrist and whatever else you hurt?" Wesley asked again.

"They are good I haven't had much time to think about it so the pain hasn't been bad. Although I am pretty sure my ankle is swelling really badly right now." Aria laughed as she sat down in the chairs in the waiting room, Wesley sitting next to her.

"Well you do have Ezra so I'm sure that's a big help." Wesley said slowly rocking Lila.

"Yeah I don't even know what I did before we ran into each other." Aria said looking out the window over the New York City skyline.

"Well he was pretty messed up without you as well. You guys really are made for each other."

Meanwhile Ezra was across the street at the closest jewelry shop he could find. He wanted to get her the perfect ring but with the limited time he had he would settle for something he could upgrade later. He skimmed over the different cases until he fell upon a case that housed engagement rings. Knowing Aria she wouldn't want one of the clique simple rings but one that would cause people to ask about it. He finally came over one that one done in three different shades of gold. The band was the goldish color, while the ring had a heart in a rose gold, and one in a silver gold and in between them was a princess cut diamond. The hearts were small but they added to the uniqueness.

"Do you have this in a size 5?" Ezra asked the clerk.

"We sure do, sir." The clerk said back to Ezra and picked up the ring out of the case and handed it to him.

"I want this ring." Ezra said to himself and to the clerk.

"Would you like anything engraved in it?"

"Yes, _forever by my side, forever in my heart." _Ezra said to the clerk. "You would have to send it off for that wouldn't you?"

"Yes sir we would."

"Um I really need that ring tonight. Is there any way I can bring it in later?" Ezra asked.

"Of course sir, let me go get you a nice box and ring it up for you." The clerk said before taking the ring back to the back room.

***PLL***

Aria fell asleep curled up in one of the chairs in the waiting room. Wesley had placed Lila in her carrier and was rocking it with his foot. Ezra walked down the hallway practically running to get to Aria. Aria opened her eyes to see Ezra standing in front of her.

"Aria would you like to take a walk with me?" Ezra asked Aria.

"Umm, I guess so. But what are we supposed to do with Lila? It's way too cold for her." Aria asked bending down to look at Lila who was asleep in her carrier.

"I'll watch her." Wesley piped up from his chair straight across from them.

"Are you sure Wesley?" Aria asked cautiously.

"Positive, just go enjoy yourselves for a little while and if anything whatsoever happens I will call you." Wesley said standing up and walking towards the couple.

"Alright but if she needs anything call me" Aria said picking up Lila and handing her to Wesley who started to rock her.

Ezra led Aria down to the first floor of the hospital and then out into the cold New York air. They walked for about five minutes before coming to Central Park. Ezra let Aria to the most well lit part and stopped.

"Aria I just want to thank you for giving me a second chance and for letting me be a part of your life again and a part of my daughter's life." Ezra began and took Aria's hand. "I love you so much and I don't want to spend another second of my life without you." Ezra said bending down onto one knee.

"Ezra. . ." Aria began with a hand over her mouth.

"Aria Rose Montgomery, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Ezra asked holding a ring out to Aria, who stood there with tears running down her face.

"Yes." Was all that Aria could get out. She held out her hand for Ezra who slipped the ring onto her ring finger. No sooner than Ezra got back up to his feet, Aria threw herself into his arms and wrapped her arms his neck. The snow started to fall harder now making the entire scene right out of a movie.

***PLL***

Aria and Ezra walked hand-in-hand back to the hospital waiting room. Wesley was sitting watching some game on TV with Lila on his shoulder. She seemed to be in a pretty good slumber and quite happy.

"So how did your walk go?" Wesley asked with a smirk when he saw the couple walking down the hall.

"It went great." Ezra said and held out Aria's hand for Wesley to see the ring that was on it.

"Congratulations you guys, I would hug the both of you but I have a sleeping baby on my shoulder." Wesley said pointing to Lila with the hand that wasn't supporting her.

"Well then you won't mind to hold her while we go and talk to dad." Ezra said to Wesley before he grabbed Aria and pulled her down the hall, the two of them laughing the entire way. Once they reached Matthew's room they pulled themselves together and walked in.

"Hey you two, I haven't seen you guys all day." Matthew said as they walked in.

"Yeah, we've been very busy today." Ezra said sitting down in the chair by the bed and pulling Aria into his lap.

"Yeah, dad we have something to tell you." Aria said bashfully.

"Well." Matthew said waiting for the news.

"Dad, Aria and I are engaged." Ezra said and Aria held out her left hand for Matthew to see. He took her hand and pulled it closer and took a good look at it.

"Ezra, you did a great job on the ring." Matthew told Ezra once he let go of Aria's hand.

"There is some meaning to it. The two hearts stand for Aria's and Lila's and every time you look at it I want you to think about how much I love the two of you." Ezra told Aria and kissed her on the head.

"Well I am glad that you guys are together and engaged. Ezra I want you to stay with Aria for the rest of your life. I don't want you to base your relationship on my relationship with your mother. I want you guys to have the best life you can and Aria I want you to finish school. Ezra take care of them like they are your world and you will have the greatest life ever." Matthew told the couple.

"Dad, why are you telling us all of this?" Ezra asked his dad.

"Ezra as much as you and Wes want to think that I am going to get better I am not. I don't know how much longer I have but I don't want to leave anything unsaid." Matthew said as he leaned over and put his hand on Ezra's that was on the side of the bed.

"Dad please. . ." Ezra started but was stopped by Matthew.

"Son we may not have forever but we have right now. Call Wesley and tell him to come and bring my beautiful grandbaby. I want to spend as much time with my family as I can."

Wesley arrived a few minutes later with Lila and pulled up a chair that was across the room. Lila ended up in Matthews's arms giggling and playing with his hospital bracelet. Ezra had his arms wrapped around Aria and they were all laughing at stories from when the boys were younger. Later that night they ordered pizza and ate dinner together for the first time in years. Once Matthew had fallen asleep the four of them made their way back to the waiting room

"It's getting really late you guys. Are you going to sleep here again tonight?" Wesley asked trying not to yawn.

"Aria you and Lila should go stay at a hotel." Ezra said to Aria who had her arms wrapped around him.

"I don't want to leave you, besides I do not want to walk out in that New York air it will be freezing. Lila is asleep and happy let's just stay here tonight." Aria said putting her head on Ezra's chest.

"Fine come on." Ezra led Aria to a small loveseat and sat her down. "I'll go ask the nurse for a pillow and blankets.

"Get some for Lila too I don't want her to be cold." Aria groggily said. A few minutes later Ezra returned with 3 blankets, multiple blankets, and a small baby blanket and hat for Lila.

"Here they nurse gave me these and she said that the hat would help keep her really warm and she is bringing a tiny bassinet for Lila so she doesn't have to sleep in her carrier anymore." Ezra said as he set the stuff on the floor and picked up a pillow and laid on the loveseat for Aria. He helped Aria lay down and wrapped a blanket around her.

"I wish you were laying here with me." Aria said as she snuggled down into the loveseat.

"I do as well sweetheart." Ezra said and bent down and kissed her on the head. "I love you."

A few hours later a nurse walked into the waiting room and gently woke up Ezra who had taken a seat on the edge of the loveseat Aria was laying on.

"Are you Ezra Fitz?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah, is something wrong with my dad?" Ezra asked almost jumping off the loveseat.

**I probably won't be able to update until sometime next week so I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sorry for all of the cliffhangers but I think that a great story will always keep you wanting more. Please Read & Review. **

**xoxoxox**


	13. Slipped Away

"Your father slipped into a coma." The nurse started. "The doctor is in his room now and would like to talk to you and your brother."

"Yeah, we will be right there, let me just go wake him up." Ezra said and slowly moved Aria's legs off of his lap and made his way to Wesley who was sleeping in the corner.

"Wes." Ezra said as he shook Wesley. "Wesley get up."

"What is it? What's wrong?" Wesley said when he realized it was still the middle of the night.

"Dad slipped into a coma and the doctor wants to talk to us." Ezra said and started to walk towards his father's room, Wesley close behind him.

"Are you Ezra and Wesley?" The doctor asked when Ezra and Wesley entered the room.

"Yes sir." Ezra spoke up.

"A few minutes ago your father slipped into a coma and I wanted to talk to you about what to do next." The doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Wesley asked.

"Your father is not doing well at all and is only being kept alive by life support. I would suggest you don't let him suffer for much longer. I'll let you guys talk about what you want to do and I'll be back in a little bit." The doctor said before giving them a sympathetic look and leaving the room.

"They talked about taking Aria off life-support and look at her now." Ezra said as he began to pace the room.

"I hear what you are saying man but we can't let dad suffer, the only reason he is even alive is because of some machine." Wesley said as he put a hand on Ezra's arm.

"I know, I just I'm not ready to let him go yet." Ezra said holding back tears.

"I know I'm not ready either but dad's at peace with everything and we need to do what's best." Wesley said.

"Since when did you become so insightful?" Ezra chuckled lightly.

"Since going to college. Go get your fiancé and daughter so we can all say good-bye to dad." Wesley told Ezra.

"Ezra what's wrong?" Aria groggily asked. Ezra had gently shaken her awake and was sitting on the edge of the loveseat.

"Dad slipped into a coma and he's going to be taken off of life-support soon." Ezra said as a tear finally slid down his cheek.

"Come here." Aria said as she opened her arms and Ezra laid his head on her chest and began to cry. Aria rubbed her hands up and down Ezra's back and rocked him slightly. A few minutes' later cries were heard from next to them.

"I'll get her." Ezra said as he sat up and wiped the tears from his face. "Hey baby girl what's wrong?" Ezra sniffled to Lila.

"I think that she's upset because her daddy's upset." Aria said sitting up and pulling Ezra down beside of her. Ezra rocked Lila back and forth and she quickly stopped crying. "I just fed her and changed her diaper a few hours ago so it shouldn't be that."

"I probably woke her up, which works out anyway because after Wes is done we need to go in and see dad." Ezra said leaning his head on Aria's shoulder. "I'm just not ready Ar."

"I know you aren't and if I could take this all away from you I would. But remember the good days we had with your dad and how he got to meet his first grandchild and how you made amends." Aria said and looked up to see Wesley walk down the hall sniffling and fighting back tears.

"You guys can go in now." Wesley said just above a whisper.

"Are you okay?" Aria asked as she went up and hugged Wesley.

"I'll be fine, go be with your fiancé." Wesley said as he pulled away from Aria. Aria made her way over to Ezra and took Lila into her arms and Ezra wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They walked down the hall and made it to Matthew's room.

"Do you want to be alone first?" Aria asked.

"No, I don't think I can do this if you aren't here." Ezra said in an unsteady voice.

"I will be right here." Aria said as she walked in with Ezra. Ezra stopped halfway through the room and dropped his arm from Aria's shoulder and took her right hand in his. Lila stirred slightly in Aria's left arm but not enough to cause Aria in difficulty in holding her. Ezra then made it the rest of the way over to his dad's bed and stopped right in front of it.

"Hey dad." Ezra began in a low voice. "I'm not really sure what to say. I guess the biggest thing there is to say is thank you. Thanks for accepting me and Aria and for loving your granddaughter no matter what. These past few days have been amazing and I want to thank you for letting us into your life and for being a great father to Wes and I and now Aria for all these years and for being an amazing grandfather." Ezra said not being able to say anything else over the lump in his throat.

"Matthew, I mean dad." Aria began moving closer. "Thanks so much for accepting us and for being such a great person. I only regret not having more time to spend with you and not being able to get to know you better. Lila will always be told how great you were and how much you loved you. I will always love you as well even only after a few days." Aria said letting a few tears role down her cheeks.

Aria and Ezra stayed for a few more minutes before leaving the room. Ezra and Wesley went in search of the doctor to let him know that there had said their good-byes. Aria waited in the waiting room with Lila. She saw Ezra come down the hallway and went straight for Aria and wrapped her in his arms. He pulled her close and they both began to cry. Ezra looked over at Wesley and motioned for him to join them too and they all cried.

*PLL*

"He's gone Aria." Ezra said a few hours later. They were both sitting in the waiting room. Byron and Ella were on their way to come and take of Lila for a bit and also for the funeral. Lila was asleep in her carrier beside the couple.

"I'm sorry Ezra." Aria said and intertwined her fingers with his. "I know what you are going through."

"No you don't Aria. Your dad's still here. Who have you ever lost?" Ezra snapped back before even thinking about what he had said. He instantly felt like a jerk for saying that when she was still on depression pills for losing a child.

"Our son." Aria said not looking at Ezra.

"I'm sorry Aria I didn't mean it." Ezra said as Aria pulled her hand from Ezra's.

"No, Ezra I just I need time. Please watch your daughter until my parents get here." Aria said as she stood up and grabbed her coat and walked down the hallway. Lila stirred in her carrier and began to cry. Ezra picked up the tiny baby and began to rock her. After a few minutes she settled down and started to play with Ezra's fingers.

"Ezra." Ezra heard and looked up to see Byron and Ella standing in front of him. "How are you doing?" Ella asked as she came over and sat down beside of him.

"I don't know." Ezra said looking down at Lila.

"Where's Aria?" Ella asked him next looking around and not seeing her daughter.

"Probably somewhere being very angry with me." Ezra said and continued when Ella looked at him with confusion. "I said something really stupid without thinking and she got really angry and walked away."

"I'm sure she is close. Here give me my beautiful granddaughter whom I haven't seen in a week and go find my daughter." Ella said taking Lila into her hands.

Ezra nodded and stood up and then made his way down the hall. He had no idea where Aria could be, but he knew she would be somewhere where she could think. Ezra made his way down to the main entrance and then walked out into the cold January New York air. The thought hit him that Aria as to where Aria could be. He walked the few blocks to Central Park and started looking at every bench until he came across Aria. She was sitting on the bench closest to the place where he had proposed. She had her jacket pulled closer to her face and had her head down. Ezra made his way over to her and took a seat right next to her. "Is this seat taken?"

"No." Was all that Aria said in reply as if Ezra was just a stranger.

"Aria I am so sorry for what I said. I wasn't even thinking and the words just came out and I regret it so much." Ezra said looking at Aria who continued to stare into the darkness.

"Ezra, what you said hurt so much. I know you didn't mean it but I felt like someone had stabbed me right in the heart and what makes it so much worse was that it was you. I know I killed our kid and I am sorry I took your son away from you and I am sorry that you lost you dad. It's just all so much for me." Aria told him still looking into the darkness.

"Aria stop with this blame game please. Losing our son was not your fault at all. You did nothing wrong and it happened. Please, forgive me for what I said, it was the worst possible thing I could have said and I regret it so much. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt you." Ezra said as he grabbed Aria's hand expecting her to pull it away but was surprised when she didn't.

"It's just that you have never said anything like that to me before. You have never said one hurtful thing and then when you do it hurt more than anything you could have ever had said. I know you didn't mean it and that I am probably overreacting it's just that you have always been the strong one and the one all held together and now you aren't and I don't know how to help." Aria said squeezing Ezra's hand tightly in hers.

"Be there for me. Please don't ever leave me. I need you now and Lila and I can get through this with the two of you. I'm sorry for what I said will you please, please forgive me?" Ezra pleaded with Aria as he turned her face to see him.

"I forgive you, really I do. Can we just be here for a few minutes. Just you and me, not talking just sitting here and looking at the beautiful New York skyline?" Aria asked as she put her head on Ezra's shoulder and felt him wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry baby." Ezra said once more kissing Aria on the top of the head.

*PLL*

Aria and Ezra made their way back to the hospital a few minutes later to see Mike, Wesley, Ella, Byron, and Lila all in the waiting room.

"Mike when did you get here?" Aria said as she ran up to her brother and wrapped her arms around him.

"I came as soon as mom and dad called me and told me where they were. I also brought my new girlfriend, but she's at her grandparents' house in Queens."

"Well I can't wait to meet her." Aria said pulling away from Mike and making her way back to Ezra's embrace.

"I take it the two of you worked things out?" Ella asked the couple.

"Yeah, things were said Ezra was upset we are going to put it behind us and move on. We need each other right now." Aria said just as Lila began to cry in Byron's arms.

"I think she needs mommy." Byron said and got up and handed Lila to Aria.

"I'm going to go feed her; I'll be back in a few minutes." Aria said making her way towards the bathroom.

"So Ezra did you father have a will or anything?" Byron asked knowing that Ezra and Wesley most likely had no idea what they were doing.

"I don't know, he never said. I mean I know where his house is and all but he didn't tell me anything." Ezra told Byron.

"Ella and I can check it out with you later. I know the two of you probably don't know what you are doing." Byron told Ezra and Wesley.

"Thank you sir." Wesley said.

"Please call me Byron and it's the least I could do."

"I think I'm going to head over to dads and look around." Wesley told Ezra.

"Okay, I'll be there later."

"Thank you guys so much for coming. Usually it would be the wife that would take of this stuff but we all know my mother." Ezra said in a frustrated voice. "You know she didn't even come and see him even though she knew he didn't have much longer to live."

"Ezra that is her own fault. She missed out on telling him good-bye and that is something that she will have to live with for the rest of her life." Ella said and walked over and wrapped her arms around Ezra.

"Trying to steal my fiancé?" Aria laughed from behind Ella and Ezra.

"Sorry honey I'm already taken." Ella said and released Ezra from her grip letting Aria step into her place.

"I think it's time to go to my dads." Ezra said into Aria's hair.

"Are you sure?" Aria asked looking up at Ezra.

"I think so. As long as you and my baby girl are there I'll be okay." Ezra said and Lila kicked her feet at hearing her nickname.

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. I am sorry for all of these sad chapters but only a few more till some happiness. I know that some of their feelings may seem jumbled but I feel like that's how you feel when you lose someone, at least it was for me. I also didn't write about when his father died because I don't know how I could write it. Whenever my aunt died no one from my family was there we had all said our good-byes and were at peace so I kind of wrote it like that in this story. I can't wait to hear from you and I am really working on getting a few more chapters written before I go out of town in a few weeks. **

**xoxoxox**


	14. Friends

"That's your dad's house?" Aria asked in awe of the huge two story house with a pool that stood in front of them.

"Yeah, it's where I lived till they got divorced then mom moved to the other side of the city to get further from him." Ezra said leading Aria to the front door.

"This is huge. Your dad lived here by himself for years?" Aria asked still amazed that someone would live in such a big house all by themselves.

"It's really not that big. There are four bedrooms and three bathrooms and a rec room. There's also the pool which was what I missed most about the house. Besides my dad was hardly ever here he worked mostly in Buffalo and only stayed here on the weekends." Ezra said reaching under the doorway and finding the key his father always left there.

When he opened the door they walked into a very plainly decorated house. The house said average American family and not rich family. The walls were plain and the house looked like it was more for show than anything else. When they made their way to the office you could tell that somebody definitely lived in there.

"I take it your dad spent most of his time in here?" Aria asked as she made her way around the room looking at all the different pictures and books.

"Yeah this, the kitchen, and his bedroom were the only rooms he actually ever used. I remember once in college I stayed with him and we ate in here." Ezra said as he looked around the room. "I wonder where Wes went off too he's supposed to be here."

"I think I saw him out back." Aria said pointing out the window to the tree house.

"We have to look for dads will and see what needs to be done." Ezra said walking towards his father's desk.

"Where is the bathroom I'm going to change Lila." Aria asked.

"Down the hall and to the left." Ezra said not looking up from the desk.

A few minutes later Aria made her way back to the office to see Ezra sitting at the desk with his head in his hands. She slowly made her way to the other side of the desk and put a hand on his shoulder. Lila began to squirm in her arm and fuss until Ezra finally spoke up.

"I can't do this Aria." Ezra said looking up at her with tears in his eyes.

"Baby, I'm sorry." Aria said coming around and sitting on his lap. Lila approved of this and made it known by making all kinds of baby noises. "I think someone wants their daddy though." Aria said leaning back against Ezra's chest so that Lila could see Ezra.

"Hey baby." Ezra said and started to rub Lila's hands only to have her latch onto his pinky finger and with her two hands and close her eyes.

"I can't look through all of this stuff. It just reminds me of how I wasn't here for my dad and how I never got close to him later on in my life.

"Hey, you made your dad the happiest man on the earth the last days he was alive and he got to meet his first grandchild h which is an amazing thing. You can do this, you have to for your father." Aria said as she looked back at Ezra and took his free hand and wrapped it around her waist. Ezra's other hand was still in the embrace of a now asleep Lila.

"I know it's just really hard and I have no idea what I am doing." Ezra said to Aria.

"My parents are on their way over and my dad said he would help with the arrangements and everything." Aria told Ezra.

"That's so nice of them, because I am so lost right now." Ezra said and then spotted a paper sticking out from the bottom of the pile of random stuff on the far end of the desk. He slightly moved Aria and Lila so he could reach up and grab the paper.

"What is it?" Aria asked Ezra as he brought it close.

"I'm not sure yet." Ezra said and he slowly unfolded the paper the best he could with one hand. "I think it's my dad's will."

"Really?" Aria asked.

"Hey there you guys are." Ella said as her and Byron walked into the office.

"Hey mom, hey dad." Aria said looking up at her parents.

"Have you found anything yet?" Byron asked and walked over to the desk and started to pick up papers.

"Yeah I think I just found his will." Ezra said handing the piece of paper over to Byron.

"Ella why don't you go find Wesley and we will look over this. I think I'll call my brother. He lives here in New York and he's a lawyer so he can look it over and let us know what is going on with it." Byron said as he walked over to the corner of the room and called his brother.

Forty-five minutes later Byron's brother Chad had arrived and they were all seated in the office. Aria was still seated on Ezra's lap at the back of the desk. Wesley was sitting in a leather arm chair in the corner and Byron and Ella were seated in the loveseat by the door. Lila was asleep on the floor in front of them sprawled out on her blanket.

"I remember this will. I remember Matthew coming in a few weeks ago and saying he found out he had a grandchild and he wanted to change his will so that if anything happened to him his two sons would get all of his estate. I had no idea however that his new grandchild was also my great-niece." Chad said with a slight chuckle. "Wesley let's begin with you. Your father left you his car collection which includes four cars, three of them being vintage. He also left half of his savings to you and half to Ezra."

"How much was his savings worth?" Wesley asked.

"About two million. As you may know your father was rich and he wanted to make sure that if anything happened to him." Chad continued. "Ezra in addition to half of his savings he also left you his house. He said in his will that he knew you would settle down first and that Wesley was still traveling so therefore you could use the house more than Wesley would."

"He left me the house?" Ezra asked in disbelief. Aria squeezed Ezra's hand tightly and pulled his arms around her waist.

"He said you had a family and that you needed it most. He also said to make sure that Wesley uses all of his timeshares that he has in Florida, California, and South Carolina."

"That's awesome." Wesley piped up.

"You aren't mad about the house?" Ezra asked his brother.

"No, I wouldn't want to stay here by myself. I'm not ready to be attached to anywhere yet."

"You know what this means?" Ezra asked Aria.

"What?"

"We have a house. I mean if you want to live here. You can live wherever you want I just want to be with you and my little girl." Ezra said as he leaned his chin her shoulder.

"I called the school and explained everything to them. They should be sending you all of the work you have missed." Ezra said as he sat down at the dining room table with Aria.

"You told the school that we dated when you were my teacher, then you got me pregnant, we met up later and now we basically live together with our two month old daughter?" Aria asked Ezra looking up from her laptop.

"Well not in so many words but I told them that we had a relationship and a daughter together and about my dad." Ezra said innocently.

"I'm checking my stuff now. I am so far behind from the wreck and now this I don't know if I will ever be able to catch up." Aria said with a sigh.

"Aria." Ezra began as he came around and pulled his chair right next to Aria and turned her to look at him. "You are such a smart girl and you can do anything that you put your mine to. Besides yours truly is a teacher and I can help you with whatever you want. I don't want this relationship to come in the way of your school because you finishing school is the most important thing to me."

"Well then do you want to help me study for my online psychology class?" Aria asked him.

"I could try." Ezra said as he leaned closer to her and read what the test would be over. "That seems easy enough, I think."

"I hope so; it's the only class I understand." Aria said leaning her head on Ezra's shoulder.

"What are you guys doing?" Wesley asked sitting down at the table across from them.

"Aria's homework." Ezra replied jokingly.

"Man I wish I was dating a professor to help me with my homework." Wesley joked.

"Ha ha, you are so funny Wes." Ezra sarcastically replied.

"I hate asking for help but I'm so far behind already." Aria explained to Wesley.

"I know, if you need help with anything let me know since I'm not an old man like your fiancé and I'm still in school." Wesley said as he laughed and got up.

"Thanks, I may just have to take you up on that offer." Aria said, right when the doorbell began to ring.

"I'll get it." Wesley said before leaving the room.

"It's probably a neighbor lending their condolences." Ezra said looking back at the computer screen.

"Ezra, thanks man for telling me you were in town." Ezra heard Hardy say from the doorway.

"Hardy." Ezra said as he got up and walked over to his best friend. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Your pretty little fiancé over there called me earlier and said you could use a friend." Hardy said looking in the direction of Aria.

"She did, did she? What else did she tell you?" Ezra asked looking at Aria who looked down with a smirk and started to type.

"That you have daughter. You're a father and you didn't tell me you jerk." Hardy said play hitting Ezra.

"We didn't end things too well and I didn't know how to just call and say 'hey man I have daughter." Ezra joked.

"Well when do I get to meet her?" Hardy asked excited to meet his best friends little girl. No sooner than Hardy got done asking, were wails heard from the tiny girl asleep in her playpen in the office.

"Right now." Ezra said leading Hardy to the office.

Once Ezra walked into view of Lila she quieted her cries to small whimpers and once he had her in his arms she stopped crying all together. Ezra whipped the tears from her eyes and she grabbed onto his hand not letting him leave her.

"Lila meet your Uncle Hardy." Ezra said as he leaned her up to see Hardy.

"Hi Lila, I can't wait to spend time with you." Hardy said and the little girl kicked her feet at him in response.

"I think when she does that it means she likes you." Ezra told Hardy.

"Well of course what lady wouldn't like me?" Hardy joked. "So what are you doing with this house?" Hardy asked.

"My dad left it to Aria and I so I'm not sure I would love to live in it one day though." Ezra said rocking Lila back to sleep.

"This place sure does hold a lot of memories doesn't it?" Hardy asked looking around the office thinking back to all the days spent in the house and tree house.

"It sure does." Ezra said back.

"Thanks for calling Hardy." Ezra said later that night.

Hardy had stayed for hours getting caught up with Ezra and helping Ezra forget about all that was going on. Aria was able to get a ton of homework done without having to worry about tending to Lila. Aria and Ezra had decided to stay at the house and save money on a hotel. Ella, Byron, and Wesley were also staying at the house and Mike with his girlfriend and her family.

"I figured you needed a new person to talk to." Aria said as she got situated in the full size bed in Ezra's old room.

"It was really great to talk to Hardy and forget about everything for a while." Ezra said as he came and sat down on the other side of the bed.

"I'm glad you guys had a good time and occupied Lila for a while I got caught up on half of my classes." Aria said snuggling into Ezra.

"You are amazing you know that. I'm so lucky to have you in my life." Ezra said as he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled into the blankets.

"Good night Ezra, get your rest because you will need it for tomorrow. I love you." Aria said before drifting into a deep slumber.

"Good night baby I love you to." Ezra said trying to sleep himself but his mind kept going back to the viewing for his father the next day and the pending funeral.

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for being patient with me. Here's the next chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews they mean a lot please continue to do so, so I know if I am going in the right direction with the story. I will be leaving next week for California and I will be there for a week. I hope to update before then but if I don't know that I will when I get back. Love you all.**

**xoxoxox**


	15. Ruined?

The next morning Ezra and Aria were awoken by the smell of coffee and pancakes. Aria got up slowly from the bed and made her way over to the playpen that Lila had slept in the night before. She picked up Lila who began to fuss at being awoken from her sleep, but quickly stopped when she realized it was her mother.

"I guess your mom made us stuff to eat." Ezra said as he came over and wrapped his arms around Aria.

"Yeah, she knows we have a long day ahead of us and she always says that breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Aria told Ezra as she sat down against the headboard to begin to feed Lila.

"I think Lila would agree." Ezra said glancing at the obviously happy baby.

"Oh she does trust me." Aria said with a semi-pained expression. "What time do we have to be at the funeral home?"

"Your parents said it would be good to be there about an hour before the viewing starts that way Wes and I can get everything finalized." Ezra said as he went through the bags of new clothes they had gotten yesterday. "So I'd say here in about two hours."

"Ok that gives me plenty of time to get ready then, and get little Miss Princes her ready as well." Aria said looking down at Lila who was too busy eating to even care. "I really hope the dress my mom brought me fits because I didn't bring anything else."

"I'm sure it will." Ezra assured Aria as he went over to the closet and grabbed the dress. "You will look amazing and everyone will be jealous that I have you and they don't." Ezra said as he laid the dress down on the bed and sat down next to Aria.

"Well I just hope it fits because id not then I don't know what I'm going to wear." Aria said with a defeated sigh.

"It will be fine." Ezra said wrapping a reassuring arm around Aria. After about twenty minutes Lila was finished eating and Ezra took her to change and burp her. Aria then began the dreaded process of seeing if her dress fit. She pulled it off the bed and starred at it for at least five minutes before pulling it over her head and successfully zipping it up the side. The smile that formed on her face was one of pure joy.

"I told you there was nothing to worry about." Ezra said from his place in the doorway. He walked in to see Aria admiring herself in the mirror.

"Yeah I guess I was overreacting a little bit." Aria said walking over to Ezra to take Lila so he could get dressed. "I'm going to get breakfast and let you get ready. Tell daddy bye." Aria said to Lila who just looked at her like she was crazy.

"Good morning sweetie." Ella said once Aria and Lila had entered the kitchen. "I'm so glad that dress worked for you, Ezra said you were freaking out earlier." Ella said as she handed a plate to Aria and took Lila from her arms.

"Yeah, I still feel fat and out of shape but I guess I'm not as much as I thought I was." Aria said taking a bite of her pancakes.

"Well if anyone thinks you are fat then I must be obese." Wesley joked taking a huge bite from his stack of pancake.

"That's his third helping this morning." Ella said laughing at Wesley.

"Hey these are amazing Mrs. Montgomery.

"Please call me Ella. We are practically family now." Ella told him as she started to rock Lila back and forth.

*PLL*

Aria and Ezra stood in front of the funeral home. Ella, Byron, and Ella had already entered but something kept Ezra's feet from moving forward. Ezra held Lila close to him and kissed the top of her head. She was wearing a black and white polka dotted dress and Aria had put a cute bow on her head that she kept fidgeting with.

"Ezra you have to go in at some point in time." Aria said putting her hand on his back.

"I know it's just hard." Ezra said looking at her.

"I'm here and Lila is here for you and that's all you need." Aria said slightly pushing Ezra towards the door.

Ezra stepped into the funeral home and looked around the entry way. There was settle music playing, Ezra assumed so that people wouldn't have to deal with awkward silence. Ezra felt someone wrap around his arm and looked down to see Aria pull close. They walked through the other doorway and saw Ella, Byron, and Wesley talking about 10 feet from the open casket.

"We wanted you and Wesley to say good-bye first." Ella said to Ezra as she walked up to him. He only shook his head in response and made his way to the casket. Wesley went first standing there and saying a few words to his father before bending down and kissing his forehead one last time.

Ezra walked slowly with Aria still attached to his side and Lila snuggled against his chest. He looked down into the casket and let a tear run down his face as he looked at his lifeless father. He looked different to Ezra but maybe that's what death did to a person. Maybe one of the things that made a person look a certain way was the life within them.

"Good-bye dad." Ezra said as he leaned down and kissed his father and looked over to see Aria do the same thing.

"I think I will take Lila and walk around a bit." Aria told Ezra. "You and Wesley need to be close so that you can greet people."

"Yeah." Ezra said as he reluctantly gave Lila to Aria and walked over near the casket to where Wesley was standing.

An hour had passed and the funeral home was filled with people. Aria had no idea who any of them were so she stayed out of the way with Lila. Her parents had left for a bit to get some food for everyone leaving her alone in a sea of strangers.

"You look great Aria." Aria head and turned around to see Dianne Fitzgerald standing in front of her.

"Why are you here?" Aria snapped back holding Lila as close as she could.

"I came to pay my respects to my late ex-husband." Dianne told Aria looking over at Lila. "How is my granddaughter?"

"She is fine; I think you should leave now because I am positive that Ezra and Wesley don't want you here." Aria said turning around to leave.

"You know Ezra would never tell you this but you ruined his life." Dianne started making Aria stop in her tracks. "He was on the fast track to becoming a Dean or a President of whatever college he wanted then you came along and you two started this relationship. And if that weren't bad enough you two made the stupid mistake of having a kid, pretty much killing the chances of Ezra becoming anything other than a teacher." Dianne spat at Aria.

"First of all this." Aria said pointing to a sleeping Lila. "Is not a mistake and you have no right to be here so I suggest you leave before I call the police because this is a place to remember Matthew and not cause trouble." Aria spat back.

"Just know that if he leaves you it's because you held him back from being the best possible Ezra that he could be." Dianne said before she walked out of the funeral home.

As much as Aria disliked Dianne she knew she was right. Aria should have stopped everything knowing that she was holding back Ezra, but instead she was selfish and held him back. She looked over to the man she loved and saw him greeting people and being strong something that she was not right now.

"I really did ruin daddy's life didn't I? Aria asked Lila and kissed her on top the head.

*PLL*

Twenty minutes later Ezra had, had enough of strangers telling him how sorry they were or how amazing his father was and decided to go in search of Aria.

"Ella do you know where Aria is?" Ezra asked once he saw Ella holding Lila.

"I don't know, she handed me Lila and said she had to go do something and then left the room." Ella said.

"Thanks." Ezra said as he went to look for Aria. Five minutes later he came across her sitting in a side room. It was a room for morning family members to get away from everything but he knew she was there for another reason.

"Aria what are you doing in here?" Ezra asked as he walked over to Aria who was sitting in the corner chair and sat down beside of her.

"Thinking." Aria said in a low voice.

"About what?" Ezra asked as he looked at her.

"Your mother came today."

"So you're thinking about my mother?" Ezra asked confused.

"No about what she said." Aria said looking down at her lap.

"What did she say to you?" Ezra asked as he put a hand on hers to have her jerk it back.

"That I ruined your life." Aria said.

"Aria you didn't. . ." Ezra began but was cut off by Aria.

"Oh please if it weren't for me you would be head of something at Hollis or principal at Rosewood or Dean at some prestigious college in New York. I was selfish when I stayed with you even though I knew it would hurt you more than it would hurt me. Then we slept together and I got pregnant forever hurting your chances of having a great life. So please Ezra just admit it I ruined your life." Aria said as she began to cry.

"Aria, I don't care about any of those things. The only thing that I want in my life is you and well Lila. I don't care about being a principal or a dean or a president of a university. If I were those things then I wouldn't have you and I would be lonely. My mother was just telling you a bunch of bull. You Aria Montgomery are my life and if I didn't have you then my life would be ruined." Ezra said as he pulled her face to look at him and for the first time in the weeks they had been together he saw the love in her eyes that she once had.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted it, your mother is just so." Aria began trying to think of a word.

"Manipulative, convincing, evil?" Ezra threw out a few choices.

"All of the above." Aria chuckled leaning into Ezra.

"Can we stay here for a few minutes I am tired of talking to people I don't know." Ezra asked as he wrapped his arms around Aria.

"Yeah but only for a little bit because I am sure that Wesley will lose his mind soon." Aria chuckled tracing lines along Ezra's chest with her pointer finger.

"He can deal with it." Ezra said looking down at Aria who gave him the 'you are wrong' look. "I'll go back out there but just give me five more minutes with just you."

"Of course." Aria said closing her eyes and smelling in the amazing scent of Ezra Fitz.

True to his word five minutes later Ezra got up with Aria in hand and made his way back to the main room of the funeral home. He found Ella and took Lila with him and met up with Wesley. The amount of people that came was starting to die down but there were still a good 20 people around.

"Ezra, how are you doing?" Ezra heard and turned around to see his Aunt Kathy there. She was his father's youngest sister and had acted like a second mother to him when he was growing up.

"Aunt Kathy." Ezra said as he embraced his aunt with his free arm. "I'm doing okay. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, sorry I didn't make it in until today but my flight from Toronto got snowed in and we were stranded there for three days. I really would have loved to see your father one last time." His aunt said with sadness in her eyes.

"It's okay he knew you loved him." Ezra said wrapping an arm around his aunt.

"So who is this little cutie-pie?" Kathy asked looking at Lila who gave her the best attempt at a smile she could muster.

"Well this is your great-niece, Lila." Ezra said as he sat the girl up a bit in his arms so she could see her aunt.

"Oh my gosh, Ezra why didn't you tell me?" Kathy asked in awe at how adorable the girl was.

"Well to make a long story short my mother knew about my fiancé being pregnant before I did and lied to me, well both of us and I didn't find out until a few weeks ago that I had a daughter." Ezra said as he let Lila play with his fingers.

"You're engaged too? I knew you went to California but that doesn't mean you get to keep stuff from your favorite aunt." Kathy said shoving Ezra's hand out of the way so she could play with the little girl.

"Speaking of my beautiful fiancé here she comes." Ezra said as he saw Aria walk up to him. As soon as she reached him he wrapped the arm that was previously around his aunt around her. "Aria I would like you to meet my favorite aunt, my Aunt Kathy. Aunt Kathy this is the love of my life Aria Montgomery."

"Aria nice to meet you, I see now where Lila got her good looks from." Kathy told Aria as she embraced her in a hug. "Are you by any chance related to Chad Montgomery the lawyer dad hired a while back?"

"Yeah he's my dad's brother. I don't really get to see him that much though because he lives here."

"He's a good man." Kathy said with a smile. "Well I am going to go find Wes; I'll see you two soon." Kathy said before waltzing away in search of Wesley.

"I think my aunt has a crush on your uncle." Ezra told Aria.

"I think so as well." Aria said with a laugh as she wrapped her arms around Ezra's waist.

**A/N: Thank you guys for all of the reviews they mean so much to me. This chapter came at such a weird time for me to write it because the day I am writing it is the anniversary of when my aunt passed away. So the emotions and stuff is very real. The part where Ezra talks about his dad looking lifeless is how I felt. I wasn't going to have him have an aunt or any family member but I thought what better way to honor my aunt then to have a character named after her. So Ezra's Aunt Kathy is named after my Aunt Kathy. **

**I will be leaving Tuesday for California and I will be gone for a week an di won't have my laptop so I won't be updating for about two weeks after this so it would be amazing if you guys gave me lots of reviews lol. If you need more or have ideas or whatever you can reach me on twitter. **

**Han_itsthelaw20**

**xoxoxox**


	16. Forever Mine

**I am so sorry I haven't updated for weeks, I just got back from Cali a few days ago and I had a ton of homework to make up. **

The day of the funeral came and went and just like that the hectic life of Aria and Ezra had settled down a bit. They only had one day left in New York before they had to go back to California and the real world. Ella and Byron had made their way back to Rosewood and Wesley had returned to school, leaving Aria and Ezra with some alone time.

"So Aria I was thinking that we should decide what to do with the house." Ezra told Aria who was working on her homework at the desk that was in Ezra's room.

"What about it?" Aria asked.

"Do you want to sell it or do you want to keep it?" Ezra asked her as he was packing up his stuff.

"It's not my house Ezra, it's up to you."

"Yes but we are engaged meaning that we are soon to be married meaning that all decisions are both of ours regardless of who the house belongs to." Ezra said coming over and standing next to Aria.

"I want to keep it. I love California and Myra but I want to be able to have a family with you and it will be so much closer to my parents." Aria said looking up at him.

"So when do you want to move?"

"Well I was thinking after the school year because I think the school would frown upon me not coming back and them losing their best teacher." Aria said nudging his arms that were crossed over his chest.

"I think that, that is a good idea. My aunt was going to stay in New York for a few months for her job so she could take care of it until school is out and then in May we can move in." Ezra said with a huge smile on his face. "I can't wait to have a house with you."

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you Ezra Fitz and have a dog and more kids and a white picket fence." Aria said as she got up and wrapped her arms around Ezra, only to be interrupted by Lila who was crying from her place in the pack and play Ella had brought them.

"I guess we should break the news to her." Ezra laughed looking over at Lila who continued to cry.

"Hey baby girl." Aria said picking her up from her pack and play. "Guess what you and me and daddy are going to live here in a few months just as soon as we finish school." Aria said to Lila who continued to cry but leaned her head into Aria's chest.

"I don't think she really cares does she?" Ezra asked seeing Lila snuggle into Aria.

"No she doesn't, she does this when she's fighting sleep it's like if she snuggles into me I will keep her awake and it never works she will be asleep in five minutes flat." Aria said looking down to see that Lila was just now whimpering and kept closing her eyes.

*PLL*

"Aria do you know how beautiful you look tonight." Ezra said looking down at Aria who was snuggled into his side. They were sitting in the living watching an old movie.

"Oh my gosh Ezra, please." Aria said blushing at him.

"No really you look amazing." Ezra said as he leaned down and kissed Aria.

Aria then grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down closer to her. The kiss became heated and both were fighting for dominance. Ezra wrapped his arm around Aria and pulled her as close as he could, Aria could feel his hand on her back and she removed her hands from his neck and head and began to unbutton his shirt. She made her way down to his pants and reached for his belt buckle when he stopped and pulled back.

"Aria, stop." Ezra breathed between kisses.

"What Ezra do you not want to be with me?" Aria asked pulling away and feeling self-conscience.

"No that's not it believe me I want to be with you more than anything but we can't not until we are married. Even though I love Lila more than life itself I don't want to do anything rash like that again." Ezra explained.

"So let's get married now." Aria said looking up at him.

"You're serious aren't you?" Ezra asked looking her in the eyes.

"Yes, we can call my parents to come up and your brother can be there and Lila and then we will be husband and wife and there is nothing anyone can do about it." Aria said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What about the school? Won't they frown upon a teacher marrying a student?" Ezra asked her as he brought his hand to cheek.

"I uh looked it up as long as you do not teach me in a class there is nothing they can do about it." Aria said embarrassed that she had asked about it.

"Have you had this planned all along?" Ezra asked with a smirk on his face.

"No I just didn't think we were going to wait until I graduated so I asked so if it ever came up that I would know." Aria told Ezra.

"So tomorrow?" Ezra asked her looking her straight in the eyes.

"Tomorrow; let me go call my parents and you call Wes." Aria said before kissing Ezra and getting up.

*PLL*

Although Ella and Byron were upset at first the realized that by Aria and Ezra getting married it would eliminate lots of gossip and trouble for the couple. They agreed to come up first thing in the morning along with Mike and Ella said she had the perfect dress for Aria.

Wesley agreed to be there as well and teased his brother relentlessly about getting married spur of the moment and to a girl that was his age instead of Ezra's. And although Lila had no idea what was going on the baby smiled more than she had in the few weeks that Ezra had been with her.

"Good night baby." Ezra whispered to a half asleep Aria and kissed her on the head. "Tomorrow you will Mrs. Ezra Fitz and Lila will have a mommy and daddy that will be together forever." Ezra said before getting out of bed and making his way to the couch where he spent the rest of the night. Ezra wasn't that old fashioned but he wanted all the wedding traditions to be here including the tradition of not sleeping in the same place as your fiancé.

The next morning Aria woke up to an empty bed and a letter on Ezra's pillow addressed to her. She slowly sat up and picked up the letter and smiled when she read it.

_**Dearest Aria (Soon-to-be-Fitz),**_

_** I am so happy that in a few hours I will call you my wife and that we will be one. There is no amount of words that I can say to let you know how much I love you. Thank you so much for giving me the most beautiful baby girl in the entire world and for forgiving me and giving me another chance. You are the most amazing woman in the entire world and I am beyond lucky to have you. Thank you for giving me a chance and for being with me forever.**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Ezra **_

Aria walked over to her closet and went in search of the white dress that her mother had brought her a few days ago. She was unsure whether or not it would fit but at least it was white and she would make it work. There was no time to go dress shopping.

Ezra had made arrangements at a small church in Manhattan with a pastor that his aunt knew. There small wedding was at 6 tonight which gave Myra enough time to get a straight through flight in time for the wedding. Aria's parents and brother were on their way as well with a surprise for her. Wesley went to pick up Ezra's aunt from the airport.

Aria was shaken out of her thoughts by the cries of Lila. She made her way over to her and picked her up. Lila quieted her cries a bit but still made herself known that she was hungry. Aria sat down on the bed and began to feed Lila, who just gurgled in response.

"Baby, your daddy and I are getting married tonight. Are you excited?" Aria asked and Lila kicked a foot in response. "I take that as a yes." Aria said with a smile.

About twenty minutes later Lila was finished, burped, changed, and laying on the bed looking at Aria who was deciding what to wear. A few minutes later the doorbell rang which startled Aria.

"I think grandma Ella is here. Let's go see her." Aria told Lila as she scooped her up into her arms. Aria made her way down the stairs and to the front door where her mother, father, and brother were waiting.

"Hey honey." Ella said as she pulled Aria into a hug. "I can't believe my little girl is getting married today."

"I can't believe mom and dad are letting you marry Fitz." Mike said with a laugh as he reached for Lila who grabbed onto his hand.

"Ha ha Mike you are just so funny. You sound just like Wesley."

"Speaking of Wesley, he invited Mike and I to go have a men's day before the big wedding so we should probably get going." Byron said as Mike handed Lila back to Aria.

"While they have a men's day we are going to have a girl's day." Ella said as she pushed Aria inside. "But first I have to go get your surprise." Before Aria could object Ella had went outside closing the door behind her.

"Your grandmother is crazy." Aria said to Lila who was sucking on Aria's t-shirt.

"Okay honey close your eyes." Ella said as she peaked her head around the door. Aria rolled her eyes and did as her mother told her. Spencer, Hanna, and Emily all tiptoed into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Okay open your eyes."

"Oh my gosh I can't believe you guys are here." Aria said as she almost ran to them and they all stood up to greet her.

"Did you really think that we would miss the day that you marry Fitzy?" Hanna asked.

"Besides we have yet to meet our niece." Emily said as she reached for Lila who just looked at her.

"She is beautiful. I am not lying when I say that she is the most gorgeous baby I have ever seen." Spencer said as she walked closer to the little girl.

"Thanks, she takes after her daddy." Aria said blushing.

"And her mommy." Hanna said as she rubbed Lila's arm who grabbed onto her finger when she made it to her hands.

"I really can't believe you guys came." Aria said as they all sat down to get caught up. Lila was now passed onto Spencer who just stared in awe at the fact that her best friend had a daughter.

"Your mom called us as soon as she got off the phone with you and told us that we had to be there for you." Hanna told Aria still playing with Lila.

"Aria what happened? One day you just up and leave and we find out from your parents a week later that you were pregnant?" Spencer asked handing Lila to Hanna who insisted it was her turn with the baby.

"I knew I was pregnant for a while and one day I got up enough nerve to tell Ezra because I couldn't go through it alone anymore. Well that day he had went to get us something to eat and his mother came and basically told me he didn't want more or the baby and told him the same thing. I went off to California to stay with my grandmother and he went on to believe that I had an abortion. About a month ago I decided to go back to school and what would you know that the first class he was the teacher. I dropped the class and hoped to never run into him again, but my grandmother had other ideas. Apparently my father helped Ezra get the job close to me and my grandmother set up this date thing. There was a storm, he stayed with us for a few days, we had a fight, I got in a car wreck, we made up, he proposed to me, then his father died and here we are today." Aria said to the three girls who just looked at her with mouths open.

"What did Ezra do when he found out about Lila?" Emily asked.

"He was happy, he wasn't angry with me. It was amazing to see just how much he loved her in only knowing her for a few minutes. He helped me get through so much lately. I was really pregnant with twins but shortly after I got to California I lost one of them. I hadn't told anyone but my parents and grandmother and when I told Ezra he wasn't upset or angry. He was there for me." Aria told the girls, who all gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm so sorry Aria." Spencer said grabbing Aria's hand.

"Thanks, I'm getting through it and I am almost off of my depression pills. I feel like I have more than one reason to live now. Ezra saved me." Aria told them truthfully.

"We need to get you ready." Hanna said as if the thought had just hit her. "Your mother said that you had a white dress that would work and now we need to get you all dolled up and what about the rings?"

"I'm picking out Ezra's and he is picking out mine." Aria told them.

"Let's go get that ring first and then we can go get your hair done and your make-up and oh we need to get a cute little flower girl outfit for Lila." Hanna rambled on.

**A/N: again please don't hate me. I hope you guys liked this chapter and the little twist. Pleas review and let me know what you think. If you have anymore ideas feel free to tweet me. (han_itsthelaw20)**

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	17. The Wedding

**Sorry for the delay I have finally gotten caught up on all of the work from where I went to California. Thanks for sticking with me.**

Aria, Hanna, Emily, Spencer, Ella, and Lila all made their way to the mall to pick out a ring and outfits. Emily, Hanna, and Spencer took Lila with them to pick out bridesmaids dresses and a flower girl outfit for Lila, while Aria and Ella went to pick out a ring.

"Do you have anything in mind?" Ella asked as they made their way to the jewelry store.

"I don't know. I guess the cheapest thing, because I don't have a whole lot of money to spend." Aria said as they made their way to the jewelry counter.

"Honey, get whatever you think Ezra would like the most and your father and I will take care of the rest." Ella told Aria.

"Mom, I can't-" Aria began before she was cut off by Ella.

"No, you get the ring you want your husband to wear for the rest of your lives." Ella said. Then turned to the clerk and said. "We want the best wedding bands you have available."

After about forty-five minutes and much argument from Aria a ring was brought and Aria and Ella were able to catch up with the girls and Lila in a small bridal shop in the mall.

"Aria, finally we need your help." Hanna exclaimed as soon as Aria walked into the bridal shop.

"Okay?" Aria slowly said afraid of what she might ask her.

"We need to know your color scheme." Hanna told her.

"Well I never thought about it. I guess read." Aria shrugged.

"That's great because the dresses we liked the best are read. Oh and you have got to come and see how adorable Lila is." Hanna said grabbing Aria's hand and dragging her back to the dressing area.

Once Aria had reached the area, Spencer walked out of one of the dressing rooms wearing a long red dress and holding Lila. Aria could not get over how beautiful her daughter was. Lila had a white frilly dress on with a red ribbon around it and a white sparkly hair bow show off her tiny curls. The little girl was fast asleep as if nothing was going on.

"Aria? Aria!" Spencer finally yelled to get Aria's attention.

"Sorry, I was admiring how amazing my daughter is.

"We had better get going we have four hours to get hair and make-up ready." Spencer said ushering everybody to the check out so they could make it back to the house.

They soon arrived at the house where they Hanna took charge of everything, making sure that everyone looked perfect.

*PLL*

Ezra, Wesley, Mike, and Hardy were all at Hardy's getting ready themselves. Byron had gone to the airport to pick up Myra and Ezra's aunt went to meet up with Byron's brother. Ezra had snuck out early that morning to find the perfect ring for Aria. He had found one that was similar to the engagement ring he had gotten her. It was a rose gold color with hearts all around it the word love was written in cursive inside. It screamed Aria all over it.

Hours later Hardy arrived with the tux's that they were beyond luck to get and Wesley finalized with the pastor for that night at the church in Manhattan. Everything was running smoothly for it being such short notice. Ezra still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that in about two hours he would be married to Aria, his Aria.

"So what are you doing for a honeymoon?" Mike asked pulling Ezra out of his thoughts.

"I don't know, I mean I always dreamed of taking her to Paris and spending a few weeks just the two of us but we have to be back in California on Monday and we have Lila so that gives us three days and a two and a half old child to worry about." Ezra said.

"We could take Lila for a few nights." Byron said from the doorway. "I dropped Myra off at the house and the girls told me to come over here where the men are apparently hanging out."

"Byron I couldn't ask you to do that." Ezra said as he walked over to the dresser to pick up his tie.

"Don't worry about it. Book a nice hotel in New Jersey and stay there for two nights. Just two nights and Ella and I will take of Lila and your house." Byron told Ezra.

"I don't have a hotel booked though." Ezra said worried that he and Aria wouldn't have a proper wedding night.

"Already done." Hardy said and when Ezra just looked at him he went on. "We knew that you guys would want to be alone and so the three of us." Aria said pointing to himself, Mike, and Wesley. "Decided to take it upon ourselves to give it to you. All you have to do is drive an hour up north to this quaint bed and breakfast and enjoy yourselves for a few days. And don't say no because you are going." Hardy said handing Ezra an envelope with all the information.

"Thanks you guys this means a lot." Ezra told them.

"Dude, please stop getting all mushy on us." Wesley said.

"Besides it's time to get to the church." Byron told the four other men and they all made their way out of the door.

*PLL*

Two hours later it was time for the wedding to begin. Wesley, Hardy, and Mike were Ezra's groomsman and Spencer, Hannah, and Emily were Aria's bridesmaids. Byron agreed to walk Aria up the aisle and Lila was the cute little flower girl. Ella, Myra, Ezra's Aunt Kathy and Aria's Uncle Chad all sat in pews in the tiny church that was decorated with a few flowers that Hanna had picked up.

River Flows in You by Yirima started to play as Emily walked out a few seconds later Hanna walked down the aisle followed by spencer that was holding Lila who looked completely clueless to the entire thing. After they had all reached the front of the church the wedding march began to play and the doors opened to show Aria and Byron arm-in-arm walking down the aisle.

Aria's original white dress was pushed to the back of her closet when Hanna found the perfect wedding dress and bought it and practically put Aria in it. The dress that Aria wore now was a princess cut dress with a long train and beading all around the bust. It formed to her perfectly. She wore a veil that covered her face although you could still see the smile she wore.

Ezra couldn't help but shed a tear when he saw his bride walk down the aisle. He remembered a time a few months before she had left when they talked about getting married.

"_So Aria what kind of wedding do you want?" Ezra asked Aria one evening. They were both cuddled up on Ezra's couch watching a movie._

"_Are you proposing to me?" Aria smirked to Ezra._

"_If it were legal I would marry you tonight, but it's not. I was just wondering what you wanted as a wedding." Ezra told her as he looked down at her._

"_Well I want you there." Aria said looking at Ezra before laughing. "As long as our family and friends are there and you're at the end of the aisle I don't care what it's like." Aria said before lifting her head up to kiss Ezra._

The rest of the ceremony was somewhat of a blur for both Aria and Ezra. "You may now kiss the bride." The pastor told Ezra who leaned down and kissed Aria and pulled her into his embrace."

"I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Ezra Fitz." The pastor said as everyone who was sitting in the crowd stood up and clapped. Aria then turned to spencer who handed her Lila and Aria and Ezra made their way down the aisle as husband and wife.

"Baby your mommy and I are now husband and wife." Ezra said as he took Lila and held her close. She grabbed onto his suit jacket and fell into a deep sleep.

"I don't think she cares at this moment but she will one day." Aria told Ezra with a smile.

*PLL*

"I remember hearing that my daughter was dating her former English teacher and how much I wanted to get Ezra arrested." Byron said with a chuckle when they had all made it to the tiny reception at a nice restaurant that his aunt had set up for them. "But once I saw the lengths he would go to for my daughter and granddaughter I couldn't have picked a greater man for my princess."

"I also remember hearing Aria say she loved Ezra and punching him, which by the way I am really sorry for." Mike said looking over at Ezra who just laughed. "But I couldn't pick a greater guy for my sister if I tried."

"Aria, I've loved you since the first day we met before school started and although our relationship is anything but ordinary I wouldn't take back a bit of it. You gave me the most beautiful daughter in the entire world and the greatest wife that anyone could ask for." Ezra told Aria when it was his turn to make a speech.

"Ezra, you have always been the love of my life and my other half. You always sacrificed so much for us to be together and I will forever love you for that. You are the greatest man I know and I can't get over the fact that you are mine." Aria told Ezra who was holding a sleeping Lila in his arms.

*PLL*

"Are you sure you guys don't mind watching her?" Aria asked her parents as she and Ezra were getting ready to leave for their short honeymoon.

"Aria, go with your husband and enjoy yourselves, I promise Lila will be okay." Ella told them as she showed them to towards the car that was waiting for them.

"I love you mom and dad thank you so much." Aria said hugging both of her parents. "Be good for grandma and grandpa." Aria told Lila before kissing her.

"Thank you guys. Bye baby girl." Ezra said kissing Lila and wrapping his arms around Aria and leading her away from the baby. "She will be fine honey I promise."

"I know I just miss her already." Aria said as Ezra helped her into the car.

"Well you have me for now." Ezra told her giving her a puppy dog face.

"I guess you will do." Aria said before she kissed him and they were off on their way.

**A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed. I was kind of disappointed that more of you didn't review the last chapter. I am close to 200 and although it is a far cry it would be amazing if you could get me to 200 reviews before the next chapter. I should be able to work on this again Monday night so I hope to have a new chapter up sometime within the next week. Love all of you readers.**

**xoxoxoxox**


	18. The Honeymoon and More

Ezra and Aria arrived at the hotel about an hour later. Ezra parked the car and they made their way to the front desk. The hotel was an older one but held all the charm it once had back in its day. It was about six stories high and was definitely a honeymoon hot spot.

"May I help you?" An older lady probably in her forties asked Aria and Ezra.

"Yes we have reservations for Fitz." Ezra said as he pulled Aria close.

"Ah yes the honeymoon suite." The older woman said after typing in all the information into the computer. "Room 226." The lady said before handing Ezra a room key. "Also congratulations."

"Thank you." Aria said beaming from ear-to-ear, snuggling deeper into Ezra's embrace.

"Let's go my beautiful wife." Ezra said as he wrapped his other arm around Aria and led her towards the elevator.

Once they reached the door Ezra let go of Aria and instead picked her up into his arms and carried her into the room. The room was huge and had one king size bed in the middle covered in rose petals was the highlight. A bottle of champagne was sitting in a bucket of ice in the far corner and a Jacuzzi was waiting in the bathroom.

Ezra made his way into the room and laid Aria on the bed before meeting the bellhop at the door to get their luggage. Ezra brought their suitcases in and set them on the ground before jumping on the bed beside of Aria. He pulled her close and lightly kissed her neck. Aria turned to look at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you so much." She whispered as she began to unbutton his shirt.

"I love you too." Ezra was able to get out between kisses. He then began to pull at the hem of Aria's shirt and lifted it above her head.

The next morning Aria and Ezra woke about eleven, neither one of them having gotten much sleep. Aria turned over and laid her chin on Ezra's chest and looked up at him. Ezra wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"I want to call mom and dad and see how Lila is." Aria said and rolled over to grab her phone off the side table before snuggling back down onto Ezra. Ella picked up after a few rings. "Hey mom." Aria said into the phone.

"Hey honey. How are you guys enjoying yourselves?" Ella asked.

"We are great. It's been really nice to just be the two of us." Aria said looking at Ezra who was playing with strands of her hair.

"Well I really don't want to know anymore other than that." Ella said with a chuckle. "Lila is doing great. She slept most of the night and drank the entire bottle you left for this morning. She is now playing with Uncle Mike, who I may say as taken quite a liking to her."

"Well that's great. I really miss her." Aria said longingly.

"I know you do honey but why don't you enjoy the rest of the day with your husband because you will want another getaway in about two years when she's getting into everything." Ella told Aria who just laughed.

"We will be back tomorrow morning sometime." Aria told Ella.

"What are you guys planning on doing today?" Ella asked curiously.

"I think we are going to walk around town and enjoy the shops and go out to eat at a nice restaurant."

"Well you guys have fun and don't worry about Lila your father and brother are spoiling her enough to last her a lifetime." Ella told Aria knowing she was worried about her daughter.

"We will mom and thank you so much for watching Lila." Aria told her. "I'll call later I love you."

"Love you too and love you too Ezra." Ella said and Aria put the phone up to Ezra so he could respond with a love you too.

"Are you ready for a fun-filled day?" Ezra asked Aria once she had hung up with her mom.

"I am I can't wait to spend the whole day with you." Aria said before she kissed Ezra and got up to get dressed.

After Aria and Ezra both got dressed they made their way to the street to start shopping. Aria was very excited to go to all the vintage shops and get some great deals. She had been working out and she felt like she was back to her old self again. She was able to fit into her pre-pregnancy clothes and she had a reason to dress up again, for her husband. Things were looking up for Aria Montgomery-Fitz.

"What do you think of this?" Aria asked Ezra as she walked out of the dressing room in a pair of black skinny jeans and a black 60's sequenced top.

"I think you look amazing." Ezra truthfully replied.

"Do you really think that or are you just saying that to make me feel good?" Aria asked as she admired herself in the mirror.

"I honestly think you look amazing." Ezra said from his place in the chair outside of the fitting rooms.

"I really like this outfit; I just need to find some good shoes to go with it." Aria said excitedly before going back into the dressing room to change back into the clothes she had on before.

"Did you find any shoes?" Ezra asked a few minutes later when they were walking towards the register.

"No, I didn't, maybe at another store." Aria said as she laid her clothes down and reached for her wallet.

"I'm paying for this and whatever else you are getting today." Ezra said as he stopped her hand from pulling her wallet out of her purse.

"Ezra-"She began but was cut off by a kiss.

"No, today is my treat all for you." Ezra said as he handed the clerk his credit card.

"Thank you." Aria said and wrapped her arms around Ezra.

"So where to next my lady?" Ezra asked as they walked outside into the cold late-January air.

"I don't know I really want to get something for Lila though." Aria said as she pulled him closer to help her warm up.

"Well there's a boutique looking thing over there maybe they have baby clothes or something." Ezra said as he pointed towards a place that was sitting in between to taller buildings.

When they walked into the door a bell ran alerting the clerk that there were customers. An older lady probably in her sixties came out from the back and greeted Aria and Ezra.

"Do you have anything for babies?" Aria asked the lady when she asked if they needed help.

"We do, how old?"

"Almost three months." Aria told her.

"Yes right back this way we have some baby things. We have little night clothes and bows and such mostly for girls." The lady said leading them to the back corner of the store.

"That's great we have a little girl." Aria told the lady with pride.

"Oh you guys are so young, but adorable." The clerk gushed at them.

"Thanks, we actually just got married yesterday." Aria said holding up her hand and Ezra's.

"Well congratulations I wish you both many more years of happiness. Here take this to remember your trip." The clerk said and handed Aria a snow globe that had the name of the city and a figure of the streets in it.

"Oh no we couldn't." Aria said to the lady.

"Yes take it so you will always remember this day and if you ever fight pull this out and remember how happy you are right this second because the happiness and love always outweighs the sadness and fights." The lady told them.

"Thank you very much." Ezra told the lady, before she headed back to the front of the store. Aria then went to buy a dress for Lila and a few postcards for everyone else. As the day drew on Aria and Ezra made it around to more shops and finally to the nicest restaurant in the town where they sat down and had an amazing romantic dinner.

&PLL&

"We're home." Aria shouted from the doorway of her and Ezra's house in New York.

"Hey sweetie." Ella greeted walking in wiping her hands on her apron and enveloping Aria in a hug.

"Where's my baby." Aria asked once Ella let go of her.

"She's in the kitchen being fed by her Uncle." Ella said as she led them into the kitchen where Byron and Mike were sitting at the table. Byron was reading the newspaper and Mike was feeding Lila.

"Hey look Lila mommies home." Mike said to the baby who stopped eating at the word mom and turned her head slightly around the room in search of her mother.

"Hey baby girl." Aria said as Mike handed Lila to her. Lila immediately laid her head on Aria's shoulder and forgot about drinking the rest of her bottle.

"I think someone missed her momma." Ezra said as he walked over Lila and rubbed her hand. Lila latched onto her father's finger with her tiny hands.

"Ezra this came in the mail today and it looks really important." Ella said as she handed Ezra a yellow looking envelope. Ezra opened the letter and as he got further down the letter his face started to tense up and he looked full of anger. He crumbled up the paper and threw it against the wall.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Aria asked as she walked over to Ezra and laid a hand on his arm.

"That letter is from my mom's lawyer who claims that this house is hers and that she is taking us to court for it." Ezra said almost yelling as he paced around the kitchen.

"Ezra-" Aria began but was cut off by Ezra.

"Oh if that isn't enough she's also claiming that we are bad parents and that Lila shouldn't be in our custody so a social worker is coming to California in a few days to see where we live. I can't believe my mom would go this far." Ezra said as Aria began to cry. He walked over to her and pulled her close wrapping his arms around her and Lila.

"We won't let anything happen." Byron said as he stood. "I'll call my brother and see who he knows. The house is one thing but claiming that you are bad parents crosses the line." Byron said as he pulled out his phone and made some calls.

"If you guys need anything let me know." Mike said before he walked into the other room.

"I'm going to go help your father." Ella said before she kissed Aria on the cheek and left them alone.

"We won't let anything happen to you baby girl." Aria said as she kissed Lila's forehead.

"I won't let my mother do anything to us." Ezra said as he led Aria to the table and took Lila into his arms. "I promise."

**A/N: I hope that drama level is good enough for you. I know it's not as long as I would usually make it but I didn't want to put too much in. Anyway I am 21 reviews form 200 and it would be amazing if you guys could get me there with this chapter that would be amazing. Also if you have a twitter feel free to follow me. (han_itsthelaw20) also let me know if you do so that I can let you know when I update. Love you all.**

**xoxoxox**


	19. I Won't Let Anything Happen to You

**Here's another chapter hold on it's a big one.**

Aria and Ezra returned back to California the next day ready to fight Dianne Fitzgerald. They had decided to move into Ezra's tiny apartment which did have two rooms, so Lila would be able to have her own room until they moved to New York. Both Aria and Ezra were both caught up on all of the work they had missed between Aria's wreck and the death of Matthew.

"Are you okay?" Ezra asked Aria when he walked into the living room of the apartment. It was late Monday night and Aria was sitting on the couch feeding Lila and it looked like she had been crying.

"No." Aria simply said as she wiped a tear that ran down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" Ezra asked as he sat down beside of her and turned her face to look at him.

"How could anyone say that I'm a bad mother? I've given everything for Lila and I love her more than anything. I know that it's my fault that she got hurt in the accident but I didn't mean for it to happen." Aria said as she ran her free hand through Lila's chocolate brown locks.

"First of all I want you to know that you are the world's greatest mother, you have sacrificed so much for Lila. Secondly it was not your fault that Lila got hurt in that accident, it was the driver that ran that red light's fault. You did nothing wrong in that accident and her being hurt; having that cast is in no way shape or form your fault." Ezra said as he wrapped an arm Aria, pulling her close and ran his other hand along Lila's arms. They baby who had no idea what was going on just gurgled in response.

"It's just scary to think that your mother wants to take her away from us. I can't let that happen." Aria said as she stood up to change and burp Lila. After she was done she laid her down in her crib and changed into her own nightclothes and made her way to her new bedroom. She got under the covers and pulled them up over as to hide her from the world.

"Aria, tell me what's wrong. I know that something more is bothering you." Ezra said as he came in and sat on the side of the bed.

"The thought of never seeing my baby again scares me." Aria said not looking back at Ezra.

"I won't let that happen sweetie." Ezra said as he laid a hand on Aria's side.

"You don't get it Ezra. If your mom does by some crazy chance take Lila away from us you will still get to see her. She will make sure of that. I on the other hand will be nobody. I'll just be that crazy lady that at one time was married to daddy." Aria said as she turned around and looked up at Ezra with tear filled eyes. Ezra just sat there completely shocked by what she had just said as the thought had never entered his mind.

"Aria, you and Lila re the most important things in my life and if I don't have the two of you then I have nothing. My mother will never take either of you away from me and I will make sure of that. She has no right to take her away from us and she won't. Your uncle will make sure of that along with every other person in your family." Ezra reassured her as he wiped her tears away. "Besides we are married now which I am sure my mother does not know which will put a damper on things for her." Ezra said with a smirk which made Aria laugh a bit.

"I just can't get the thought out of my head. The threat of my baby being taken away from me hurts more than anything. I just love her so much." Aria said as she pulled Ezra down so that he was lying beside of her and she was able to look into his eyes.

"Well stop worrying because nothing will happen to Lila. Once everyone knows what my mother did in lying to us both no one will believe any lies that she tried to tell people. Just close your pretty little eyes and let me hold you and get a good night's rest." Ezra said as Aria pulled him close and she felt his arms wrap around her.

"I love you Ezra." Aria said as she buried her head into his chest and could hear his heartbeat.

"I love you too." Ezra said and kissed her on top of the head.

&PLL&

Some hours later Ezra and Aria were awoken by the sound of Lila's wails. Ezra attempted to get up but was instead stopped by a kiss from Aria. Aria knew that Ezra had earlier classes then she did and she wanted him to sleep as long as he could. Aria sleepily made her way to the next room and walked in to see Lila crying. Lila's wails settled to whimpers and then to nothing once she was in Aria's arms.

"Now little missy you are going to start letting mommy and daddy sleep more because we have to get up and go to work and school." Aria cooed at the little girl who just stared at her and grabbed for her hair.

"Listen to your mommy." Aria heard Ezra say from the doorway.

"I wanted you to stay in bed. You have to get up a few hours earlier then I do and teach." Aria told Ezra as she walked over to him.

"Babe you don't have to do this alone anymore, I'm here for you." Ezra said as he took Lila from Aria.

"I know but I don't want you to be tired in the morning." Aria said as she sat down in the rocker in the corner of the room.

"Well it looks like we can both go to sleep now." Ezra said as he walked back over to Lila's crib and gently placed the sleeping baby in it. "Come let's go to sleep." Ezra walked over and put his arm around Aria and walked back to their room for the remainder of the night.

Around six Ezra's alarm went off and he got up to get ready for the day only to be interrupted by a fussy Lila. He made his way to her room quickly so she wouldn't wake Aria. Once he had reached the crib he picked her up and changed her and held her for a few more minutes staring into her deep blue eyes and admiring how much she looked like Aria. "Daddy has to go get ready for work now baby girl but I love you so much." Ezra said before he kissed her on the head and placed her back in her crib.

When he walked back into the room Aria was stirring in her place attempting to get out of bed. Ezra walked over and sat down beside her and gently tried to coax her back to sleep. She turned and looked up at him and smiled when he leaned down and kissed her.

"I thought I heard Lila crying?" Aria said as she looked up at Ezra.

"You did she just needed changed and daddy took care of everything and now she is asleep again so mommy needs to get some more sleep before she goes to school." Ezra said as he felt Aria hug his arm.

"I'm sad to have you leave I've been spoiled with my Ezra time these past few weeks." Aria said as Ezra bent down to kiss her once more.

"I'll be back this evening and then we can have the entire night to ourselves."

"Yeah too bad I'll be doing homework and you'll be grading papers." Aria pouted.

"At least we get to do it together." Ezra said and kissed one last time before getting up. "Get some more sleep I love you."

"I love you too." Aria said as she laid her head back down on her pillow and fell back into a deep sleep.

An hour and a half later Aria was once again awakened by Lila. She slowly made her way next door already knowing that Lila was hungry. She picked her up and situated her shirt and sat down in the rocking chair and Lila immediately began to eat.

"You were hungry weren't you?" Aria asked the little girl who ignored her and continued to eat. Aria ran her fingers through Lila's hair and admired how amazing her daughter was.

"Let's get you ready to go to grandma Myra's." Aria said as she got up to get Lila dressed and ready to go to Myra's while Aria went to school.

&PLL&

After a long day of classes Aria made her way to Myra's apartment. She still had some stuff there and was going to just relax until Ezra got done so he could pick her up and she wouldn't have to use Myra's car anymore.

"How's my baby?" Aria cooed at Lila who was lying on a blanket on the floor.

"She missed her mommy. Didn't you?" Myra asked Lila who smiled in response.

"Thanks so much for watching her; I really can't afford to miss anymore class." Aria said as she picked up Lila and sat down with her on the couch.

"Honey don't worry about it. You have had a very eventful few weeks and a new husband." Myra said with a smirk.

"Yeah it's still crazy to think about but I wouldn't take marrying Ezra back at all. I just wish his mother wasn't such a crazy lady and would just leave us alone." Aria told Myra truthfully.

"Honey the truth about everything will come out like it did between you and Ezra and she will get what is coming to her. Don't worry about it." Myra told and then went back to cooking.

About an hour later Aria was awakened by someone gently shaking her. She looked down to see Lila asleep on her chest clenching her shirt in her tiny hands. Ezra was kneeling next to her waiting for to wake up.

"Hey baby." Ezra said when she turned her head to look at him.

"Hey sorry I fell asleep." Aria said as she turned ever so slightly as not to disturb Lila who was still asleep.

"Hey I got a call from the police and they said that they think they have the person who hit you in custody." Ezra said as he moved a strand of hair from Aria's face.

"Really, I thought that they had given up on that." Aria said as she looked into his eyes.

"They did but then someone turned in the car and they confirmed that it was the one that hit you and they traced it back to the person who owned the car." Ezra told her and took Lila from her so she could sit up. "They want us to come down if we want to press charges."

"I do, if it was just me in the car I wouldn't care but that person hurt my baby and I can never forget that." Aria said as she stood up.

After they had gotten dinner with Myra, Aria and Ezra made their way to the police station. They left Lila with Myra as Aria wanted to do this without her in case she broke down or anything. Ezra parked in the parking lot and walked around to Aria's door and opened it up for her. They walked hand-in-hand towards the door and made their way to the front desk.

"Can I help you guys?" The woman officer asked at the front desk.

"Yes I'm Ezra Fitz and this is my wife Aria and we were called earlier saying that you had caught the person who hit Aria a few weeks ago." Ezra said as he felt Aria's hand tighten in his.

"Of course right this way." The officer led them down a small hall and to a room where someone was sitting at a table talking to what they assumed was their lawyer. Another officer came out and greeted them both.

"I want you guys to know that the person is not owning up to hitting the car and that it could take some time to get the charges to stick, but we have no doubt that she did it." The officer said as he led them to the doorway where Ezra immediately stopped.

"Mom?" Ezra asked as he looked up and saw Dianne Fitzgerald sitting down talking to her lawyer on the wrong side of the table.

**A/N: Well there's another chapter guys hoped you liked it and it was a good twist for you. Please, please review as it means so much to me. I was really motivated to write this because of all of the reviews that I had gotten. Love you all.**

**xoxoxox**


	20. How?

**Sorry for the delay in updating hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Ezra couldn't get anything else out other than mom; he pulled Aria closer and felt her shaking in his arms. He wanted to scream at his mother, he wanted to yell at her for all that she had done for her. She was the one that almost killed his wife; she was the one that had hurt his little girl, the one that made his life hell for a week.

"You, you did this?" Ezra stammered out.

"Ezra-" Diane started but was cut off once again by Ezra.

"Mom I don't want to hear it." Ezra said.

"Please son just hear me out." Diane pleaded with Ezra.

"Fine." Ezra said sternly.

"I'll wait outside." Aria said before she kissed him on the cheek and left the room.

"Mom, whatever you have to say you can save it because I am pretty sure that you knew that Aria was in that car the moment you hit it." Ezra told her not walking any closer to her.

"I didn't know it was her until I got out of the car and saw her and Lila. I was scared so I ran." Diane said shamefully.

"Mom you almost killed my wife, and yes I did say wife. We got married last week before you tried to take our house and my child. My child you hurt my baby girl, because of you she had to leave almost a week without a mother and I had to watch the two most important people in my life suffer." Ezra said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Ezra I'm so sorry." Diane said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"No." Ezra yelled. "You are not sorry, you almost took my entire world from me and I will never, ever forgive you for that." Ezra said as he slammed his hands down on the table that Diane was sitting at causing her to jump.

"Sir I think your time is up here." An officer said as he walked in the room and pulled Ezra away from the table.

"Gladly." Ezra said as he walked out into the hall and wrapped Aria into his arms. "She will never hurt us again, I can promise you that." Ezra said and walked with Aria still in his arms up to the desk where they were to press charges.

An hour later Aria, Ezra, and Lila arrived back at the apartment. Aria took Lila into the living room and sat down on the couch to feed her. Aria hadn't said much since they were at the police station and Ezra was starting to worry about her.

"Aria, what's wrong?" Ezra asked her and bent down in front of her.

"I just can't wrap my head around the fact that your mother would do such a thing. I know she hates me and all but I would have at least thought that she would have tried to help us or something, especially since her granddaughter was in the accident." Aria said as she situated Lila so she could burp her.

"I was really surprised by all of it too; I never thought she could be so cold hearted." Ezra said as he stood up and sat down beside of her and pulled her close.

"I'm just ready for this all to be over, I just want to rewind back to when we snuck around and the only ones who knew about us was us." Aria told Ezra as she looked up at him.

"Yeah but when we did that we couldn't go out in public and we didn't have the greatest daughter in the entire world." Ezra reminded Aria.

"That is true I just want life to be simple again like when I was two, two was a good age I had no worries." Aria chuckled.

"Man when you were two I was about nine that seems weird." Ezra laughed in hopes of Aria laughing.

"Wow you're an old man." Aria teased and handed Lila to him so she could snuggle with her daddy.

"Excuse me, but I think it was you who led me to believe that you were older." Ezra said and nudged her in the arm.

"Well whatever all that matters is that we are here now and that we have Lila and she's safe. Oh I almost forgot that tomorrow she has an appointment to get her cast off. I can't wait every time I look at her arm I feel a wave of guilt come over me." Aria said and leaned her head on Ezra's shoulder so she could see Lila playing with Ezra's shirt.

"Stop it Aria." Ezra said as he kissed the top of her head. "You did not one thing wrong and it will all be over soon and then maybe just maybe we can be a normal married couple and parents." Ezra said.

A few hours later Aria and Ezra were both asleep in bed when a sudden sharp pain went through Aria's stomach. She thought it was just cramping like she always had every month but the pain got worse and she couldn't even move. She nudged Ezra and started to whimper as the pain overtook her. She knew this wasn't right and that it shouldn't be happening. After what seemed like an eternity Ezra turned over and jumped up as soon as he saw Aria curled up in a ball.

"Aria, what's wrong?" Ezra asked as he placed a hand on her and she grabbed onto his other hand.

"My. My…stomach…it hurts so bad." Aria stammered out between deep breaths and whimpers.

"I'm going to call Myra to meet us at the hospital just hold on while I get Lila." Ezra said as he jumped up and pulled on some sweatpants and ran towards Lila's room. He picked her up and when he realized that Aria couldn't walk decided to leave Lila in the kitchen while he took Aria the short distance to the car. He quickly returned for Lila and made his way towards the hospital.

After many grueling hours a nurse came out and led Ezra back to Aria's room where she was sleeping in e bed. He walked slowly over to her and sat down on the chair and ran his fingers through her hair. A few minutes later a nurse walked in and led Ezra to the corner of the room.

"Mr. Fitz your wife has appendicitis and is need of surgery right away. Her case seems to be worse than what we had hoped and the doctors want to operate within the hour." The nurse explained to Ezra.

"Of course, can I go and talk with her first?" Ezra asked the nurse."

"Sure we will be up in a few minutes to go and prep her for surgery." The nurse said before leaving the room.

"Aria honey." Ezra began as he went over and bent down beside of her.

"Hey." Aria said weekly probably from the medicine she was taking.

"Hey did the doctors explain to you what is going on?" Ezra asked her and she nodded her head in response. "Well the nurse will be coming to get you in a few minutes to prep you for surgery but I promise everything will be fine and I will be right here waiting when you get back." Ezra told her and felt her wrap her arms around his arm before she buried her face in his chest and began to cry lightly. Everything was going to be fine Ezra knew it, it had to be.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but life has been crazy anyway sorry for the short chapter but I don't want to drag it all out I like a little cliffhangerness in a story lol anyway please continue to read and review. Also life is going to be really hectic in the next few weeks so I apologize if I don't get to update just send me love on twitter (han_itsthelaw20)**

**xoxoxox**


	21. Bliss

**Sorry for the delay in updates my life has been crazy and I work retail and for those of you in the US you know that Black Friday would be fun to work. lol**

Three months had come and gone since Aria's surgery and she was doing great. She was only in the hospital for three days and returned back to her old self. About a month after her surgery a court date was set for Diane and Aria and Ezra were both in attendance. The trial was pretty open and shut and Diane was sentenced to 25 years in prison for a hit and run and running from the police. Ezra spoke no words to her but just gave her a look that said he was done with it all. Aria just cried at the thought that the woman hated her so much that she could just leave her for dead.

Lila was now six and a half months old and full of energy. She still had her dark hair and most definitely had Ezra's curls. She was quite the social butterfly and never ceased to let her presence in a room be known. She was starting to roll around and move about getting into a ton of stuff for a tiny apartment. Lila also had a thing for shiny and noisy objects which tended to drive Aria and Ezra up the wall.

Aria and Ezra had lived in bliss for the past three months and aside from Diane's hearing they had nothing life changing happen, for once in their relationship.

"How are my girls?" Ezra asked one Monday when he arrived home from work. Aria was playing with Lila on the floor and the baby's laughter and cooing could be heard throughout the apartment.

"We are great very happy today. How is daddy?" Aria asked Ezra as he came down to sit next to her on the floor.

"Happy to be home today was a long day." Ezra said and leaned against the couch and picked up Lila and started to play with her.

"Are you okay?" Aria asked Ezra and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah it was just one of those days that took forever and all I wanted to do was get home to spend time with my girls." Ezra told her.

"Well we missed you too that's the one downside to not having classes on Fridays is that I never get to see you."

"So how are your classes coming?" Ezra asked Aria as Lila started to bounce around in his lap.

"Really good finals, as you know professor, are in two weeks so I just need to work on some final projects then take my finals then I will be done for the summer." Aria said with a sigh, she had done far beyond what most students would have done if they had missed as much class as she had. She worked her butt off for weeks and finally got caught up.

"I know you will do fine. Oh I got a call today from NYU and they told me that they would love to have me on their staff and that it would be like a transfer and I would be able to go in with the wage I made here and all the other benefits I had." Ezra told Aria who wrapped her arms around him only to hear Lila wail at the fact that someone else was getting her dads attention.

"I'm sorry baby you can have daddy-time." Aria laughed and kissed Ezra on the cheek before getting up. "Bu I get daddy-time later."

"Where are you going?" Ezra asked her from his place on the floor.

"To make dinner, I thought I would make something nice tonight and we could have a family night." Aria said as she walked the short distance to the kitchen and began to get out pots and pans.

"Your mommy is quite the woman isn't she?" Ezra asked Lila who giggled in response.

*PLL*

"So what was that nice dinner all about?" Ezra asked Aria once they were cuddled into bed.

"I don't know I just feel like all we do is run. You go to work, I go to school, and Lila bounces from our place to Myra's so I just wanted us to all be a family for an evening.

"I love you Aria Montgomery-Fitz." Ezra said as he pulled Aria close and kissed her on the nose.

"I love you too Ezzy. Can you believe that in a few weeks we will be living in New York and closer to my family?" Aria asked Ezra.

"I can't wait." Ezra said before he heard cries began from Lila's room. "I'll get her." Ezra said as he got up and walked into the other room to see Lila flailing her legs and arms.

"What's the matter baby girl?" Ezra asked as he walked over and leaned down to pick up Lila who stopped crying and grabbed his finger before starting to suck on it. Ezra immediately knew that she was getting her first tooth and how not the slightest idea as to what to do. He cradled her on his arms and let her continue to suck on his finger before making his way to Aria.

"Hey what's wrong with mommy's girl?" Aria asked when she saw Ezra walk in.

"Someone is getting her first tooth." Ezra said and sat down on the bed beside of Aria. Aria then moved Ezra's finger from Lila's mouth and attempted to inspect her mouth, but the baby began to shake her head and cry out.

"Honey just let mommy see then I will go get you something for it, okay?" Aria pleaded with the girl. After some fighting and some soothing words from Ezra Lila finally let Aria look and as they had suspected a tiny tooth was making its way in the front of Lila's mouth. Aria left and returned a few minutes later with a wet wash cloth for Lila to chew on until she could get out tomorrow and get her a teething ring.

After a night of many cries from Lila Aria and Ezra were awake and ready for their Saturday the first thing on their list of things to do was get Lila some medicine for her mouth and a teething ring. She had been in a grumpy mood all morning and had buried her head in Ezra's chest and refused to leave it. Usually she would be looking at everybody they passed and laughing at everything. Aria and Ezra both hated to see her like this; they just wanted their baby girl to be happy.

Ezra and Aria were walking around the mall when they heard something come from Lila. They weren't sure at first but then it came again. "dada" was barely heard as she buried her head back into Ezra's chest but they knew for a fact that she had said her first word.

"Did you hear that?" Aria asked as they stopped and Aria began to run her hands up and down Lila's back. "My baby girl said her first word." Aria said as a tear ran down her face.

"Good job baby." Ezra said and kissed her on the head looking down to see that she had fallen asleep finally after some relief from her pain.

"My little girl is growing up." Aria said as she felt Ezra wrap an arm around her.

The rest of the day was spent shopping and enjoying being a family. Lila woke up sometime later in a much happier mood and wouldn't stop saying "dada" and Aria and Ezra were okay with that. Later that night Aria laid Lila in her crib and sat down on Ezra's lap, who was seated in the rocker. She began to read to her until a soft snoring was heard.

"I love you." Ezra whispered into Aria's ear and kissed her neck.

"I love you too." Aria said as she turned her head to kiss him back.

**A/N: This story will have one more chapter. As much as I hate to end it I feel like I shouldn't drag it on and that the main storyline is over. I would love to get to 250 reviews by the end of the story so if you guys to go crazy and leave reviews I would love it. Thank you again for continuing to read this story it means a lot and don't fret because I have some other storylines in my head for future stories and that you will be reading a lot from me.**

**Xoxoxox**

**Twitter- han_itsthelaw20**


	22. My Perfect Life

In life you will go through struggles and you will go through tough times that you think there is no end to, but if you are really lucky and blessed you won't go through them alone. When you are born you are destined to find that one special someone. It may take years and they may not seem like the perfect person for you when you first meet them but there is someone for you and Aria and Ezra were lucky to have found each other and fight for what they had.

Aria and Ezra had been married for two years now and had gone through much more than most couples ever go through. Lila was now a little over two years old and walking and talking up a storm. She loved the big house they shared in New York and the little puppy that Ezra had recently rescued from the street.

_Ezra was pulling into his driveway when he saw some small creature run past his car and under the back porch. Once he had parked he slowly made his way over to the back porch and pulled out his phone for light to see what had run under the porch. He soon came upon a puppy which looked to be only a few weeks old who was shivering. Ezra slowly reached back and gently pulled the puppy to him and wrapped him in his jacket._

"_Hey babe." Aria said once she saw Ezra walk into the door, he leaned down to give her a kiss and Aria heard the whimpers of the tiny dog. "What's this?" Aria asked as she gently grabbed the puppy from Ezra._

"_I found him out under the porch. He seemed scared to death so I brought him in." Ezra said._

"_Can we keep her?" Aria asked excitedly._

"_We'll see how things go and if anyone claims her." Ezra said and walked into the other room in search of Lila, while Aria began to clean up the puppy._

"_Lila?" Ezra asked as he walked into the living room where Lila was most likely playing with her dolls._

"_Daddy." Lila said as she got up and clumsily ran over to Ezra, who had his arms outstretched and ready for her._

"_How's my little girl?" Ezra asked as he picked Lila up and she wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_I'm great, mommy and I played all day and had a snack and lunch and a nap, I really wish you were here though." Lila said as she put her head on Ezra's chest._

"_I will be for the next three days but right now I have a surprise for you." Ezra said and walked with her into kitchen were Aria was drying off the puppy._

"_Doggy." Lila squealed as soon as she saw the dog._

"_Now Lila if the dog is a good dog and no one comes around looking for it we can keep her." Ezra said and as soon as the words left his mouth he was greeted with a bear hug from Lila._

"_Thanks daddy I love you." Lila said._

"Ezra, I really need to talk to you." Aria said as she walked into their bedroom where Ezra was finalizing his lesson plans for the next day.

"What's wrong baby?" Ezra asked fearing that someone was wrong with either Aria or Lila.

"Nothing's wrong I'm just pregnant." Aria said nonchalantly and waited for Ezra's reaction, which was quite delayed.

"Oh that's ni- you're what?" Ezra asked as he let his laptop slip to the side onto Aria's lap. He looked over at her and saw a smile begin to form.

"I know we talked about not having a baby for a while but sometimes things just happen." Aria said biting her lip looking up at Ezra who was just staring at the wall. "Ezra? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just really surprised." Ezra said finally looking over at Aria.

"Are you upset?" Aria asked fearing that Ezra thought it was too soon.

"No, never I love you so much and I wouldn't want it any other way." Ezra told Aria as he moved his hand up to her still flat stomach and leaned over and kissed her.

"I love you so, so much." Aria said as she let some tears slide down her face and buried it in his chest.

*PLL*

Weeks had turned into months and Aria was now five months pregnant. It had confused Lila at first as to why the baby was living in mommy and not playing with her but she soon lost interest in where the baby was. She still had an infatuation with Aria's stomach which she would pat every day and talk to the baby. Aria was nowhere big when it came to her baby bump but her tiny frame made it more noticeable.

"Baby." Lila said one day as she gently patted Aria's stomach while she sat with her on the couch.

"Yep there's a baby in there." Aria said smiling. "You know one day a few years ago you lived in there."

"Really?" Lila asked as she looked up at her mom.

"You sure did and then one night you got big enough to come into the world." Aria said as she ran her fingers through Lila's hair.

"I love you mama." Lila said as she snuggled into Aria's side and Ezra walked in.

"Hey." Ezra said as he slowly walked over to Aria and leaned down and kissed her before sitting on the other side of Lila.

"How was your day?" Aria asked as Lila climbed into Ezra's lap and wrapped her arms around him.

"It was good, only a few more weeks then the year is over and I can enjoy time with my family." Ezra said as he pulled Aria close and wrapped his free arm around her pulling Lila close with the other. "I love you both so much."

"Love you daddy." Lila mumbled half-asleep from her place with her head snuggled into his chest.

In that moment Ezra felt that no matter what happened in his life he would always have the greatest family ever and that it was perfect the three, well soon to be four of them together.

*PLL*

On September 15th little Jeremy Michael Fitz was born at 2:03 in the morning. Aria had, had a tougher birth with Jeremy then she had, had with Lila but in the end she wouldn't have traded it for the world. Little Michael had his father's eyes just like his sister and he looked a lot like Aria. Ezra finally had his son, Lila finally had her little "broder" as she called him and Aria finally had her perfect little family.

**A/N: Thank you everyone who has stuck through this story. Sorry for the long update but I had a group project last week and some papers and finals to do. Well this is it, the end of a story that came to me in my sleep and a story that my bff Tori and I worked on really hard. Thank you all so much for reading and for all the reviews and shout outs on Twitter I will forever be grateful. I have another story in mind and I hope it all works out like it does in my head. If you have any questions about it or ideas just let me know. Also for those of you reading my 7****th**** Heaven story I will hopefully update it sometime this week, I kind of hit a major block on that story and any ideas will help a lot. Well after that long authors not thank you so much and I love you guys so much.**

**Xoxoxoxox**

**Han_itsthelaw20 (Twitter)**


End file.
